Revelaciones y Complicaciones
by Ariisa
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son actores reconocidos de Japón. Amistad o enemistad. Eran sus dos posibilidades siempre, pero ahora existía una tercera. ¿AMOR? Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: **_**Nuestra extraña relación**_

_Era aquella batalla que tanto había esperado, aquella que le concedería el perdón a si mismo y la llave de esa puerta que llevaba por nombre "el futuro soñado"._

_Estaban frente a frente, la mirada de su contrincante: gélida, pero apasionada; hipnótica, y su propia mirada, deseosa, pulcra e impaciente._

_Lo prometí, te llevaré de vuelta, así tenga que romperte los huesos de las piernas y los brazos._

_No debes prometer cosas que sabes no podrás cumplir._

_Y así, sin más, la batalla se desató, con dimensiones magnas e inimaginables ataques desbordantes de energía. Técnicas que rebasaban los límites de un ninja normal y esas miradas que rozaban la melancolía, con el recuerdo de aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia._

_Un acontecimiento tan magnífico que cualquier palabra o cualquier descripción no ayudaría, pues sólo la imaginación puede._

_Escoge… o vuelves conmigo al bien, o no volverás a la oscuridad, ya sea que lo quieras._

…_hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_Fue un segundo. Chidori y Rasengan… ya estaba decidido… hasta el final. Y sabiendo que quizás esa no fue la mejor decisión y sabiendo que abandonarían todo y que nada volvería a ser lo que fue después de aquello, cruzaron sus ataques, para luego estrellarse en el suelo árido. En la agonía mental y física…_

_No quedaban más de dos minutos, y una despedida un tanto difícil. Porque debían reconocerlo, en el más pequeño rincón de sus almas brillaba la luz de esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un sueño._

_Jamás debiste proponerte algo así, ya ves como hemos acabado ambos._

_Con que me digas que… te arrepientes de habernos abandonado… me es suficiente._

_Hmn… eres un inepto._

…_al igual que tú.- Pasaron algunos instantes._

_Creo que por lo que diré… me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, pero como sólo me quedan algunos minutos…_

_No digas eso…_

…_no me arrepiento de haber intentado alcanzar mis objetivos a toda costa, aunque el precio fuese entregarme a las manos del mal…_

…

_Pero quizás… si me arrepiento por haberte arrastrado a esta situación. Tú debiste haberte convertido… en el hokage de la aldea, y no estar aquí._

_Zen… .- El nombrado tosió y gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios, cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza, ya no se oía su respiración.- …Zen, ¡¡Zen!! ¡¡ZEN…!!.- El rubio dejó caer gruesas lágrimas viendo el cuerpo de su gran amigo y rival yacer dormido para siempre a su lado.- …yo también me arrepiento de algo, Zen. De jamás haberte dicho que eras… mi mejor amigo. ¡ZEEEEN…!_

**Revelaciones y Complicaciones**

**¡¡Y… corteeeeeeen!!** ¡Bien, bien muchachos! Esta escena final salió de maravilla… lo más emotivo en toda mi carrera.- Sollozó Komatsu-san, el director de la serie.

¡Ya era hora, las lágrimas me salieron solas de tanto mirar ese foco de luz cegador de enfrente 'ttebayo!.- Reclamó Naruto.

Ése era Naruto, un muy apreciado actor japonés que se había destacado en esta serie llamada _"El ninja ejemplar"_, con su papel protagónico de Yukio. Era muy parecido a su personaje, sólo que no era tan exageradamente hiperactivo como sí lo era Yukio y muchas veces era menos orgulloso que el protagonista.

No reclames tanto, dobe.- Comentó hostigado Sasuke.

Sasuke era, también, un reconocido actor que había destacado por su personaje frío y calculador, pero a la vez protector de todo lo que quería, llamado Zen. Calzaba perfecto con las características de su personaje, pero se le disminuía un poco la seriedad algunas veces, y también era menos antisocial en otras. En la primera temporada fue co-protagonista, en la segundo fue personaje secundario, y en esta tercera volvió a ser co-protagonista, con un Naruto muy enfadado, ya que según él, le estaba quitando el protagónico total.

Jooo, Sasuke-teme… ¡¡Ni siquiera en esta despedida me dejas tranquilo!!

Vamos muchachos ¡es hora de celebrar en la fiesta en casa Komatsu-san!.- Ella era Temari, encargada de vestuario.

Eran las siete, ya que debían filmar la última escena con el ocaso de fondo. Al volver a Tokio serían las nueve, y se irían a casa del director a hacer una fiesta de despedida privada, antes de que se emitiera el último capítulo en tv.

Lo que menos quiero es irme a una fiesta con el viejo ése.- Susurró Sasuke, en la casa rodante que servía de camerino. (Lo de viejo en realidad es de cariño, todos los actores le llaman así.)

Sí, pura música de los 80'. ¡Nosotros somos más jóvenes que eso 'ttebayo!

Temari-san también… pobre, aún no conoce como son las fiestas con Komatsu.

Shikamaru e Ino se zafaron de la fiesta.- Comentaba el rubio un tanto molesto.

…hmn.

¿Qué haremos? El viejo nos obligará a quedarnos hasta las tantas.

Dirás, "¿Qué haré?"

¿Nani?

Yo me voy a mi depa.

¿A tu departamento? Mn… es cierto, queda a apenas cuatro cuadras de la casa del viejo.

Ni siquiera se darán cuenta que me fui.- Dijo, con una sonrisa de lado por su reciente plan.

No sé qué es más aburrido, una fiesta con la producción o contigo.- Decía, invitándose solo al departamento de Sasuke.

Dobe. Además yo NO te estoy invitando a que vengas conmigo.

¿¡Pero qué!? ¡¡Eres más apagado que Hinata!! Y sí… sí me iré contigo.

… estás hablando mal de tu propia novia, si eres baka. Y no, no irás conmigo.

Me debes una Uchiha, recuérdalo. Sakura unos minutos antes del comercial de…

Ya, ya… está bien. "_¿Y se supone que yo soy el malo?".- _Pensó el muchacho ante la actitud chantajista de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de creerlo imposible, Naruto había despertado una parte no-infantil y ya no era tan inocente como todos creían. En realidad, pensándolo bien, nunca lo había sido. Esos ojos azules que poseía eran los que podían engañar al mundo si querían. No obstante, aquel chico jamás sería malo.

Hinata era una famosa periodista que trabajaba para la revista "Alerta roja", que por lo general trataba temas ecológicos y otros parecidos. Muy conocida pues, a parte de escribir mensualmente el reportaje más leído de la revista, había salido muchas veces en televisión.

¿Vas a invitar a Sakura-chan…? Los tres la pasamos bien juntos. Es una lástima que Hinata-chan no sea así dattebayo

No podría ir.

¿Por qué?

George se obsesionó con las fotos del vestido azul y le ha pedido que se quede hasta tarde para sacar la perfecta.

¿… no te pone celoso?.- Preguntó el de ojos azules arqueando una ceja.

… La verdad no.

Sakura… famosa modelo "top" del momento, conocidísima en las revistas de moda, tales como "Estrellas y moda" o "Closet". Mantenía una relación no formal con Sasuke, más que nada por su insistencia, pero Sasuke no mostraba señas de querer llegar a algo más con ella.

¿De verdad no te gusta?.- Comentó el actor con una cara de no entender a su amigo. Y es que si Sakura lo hubiese tomado en cuenta a él, no podría haber sido más feliz y la amaría eternamente.

…Haaa.- Suspiró.- Siento una ligera atracción por ella, pero la preferiría como amiga.

¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?

Me pidió una oportunidad… mes y medio.

Wow… una chica así es sensacional 'ttebayo.- Dijo volviendo a su ensoñación de cómo hubiese sido una relación con ella.

¡Eres un descarado! Insisto… tienes novia.

Pero… ¡¡Es que Hinata es muy tierna y todo!! Pero a veces me gustaría que fuera menos convencional. ¡Que se alocara más! A veces pienso que tenemos la pareja cambiada… jajaja

… [ -_-U]

Espera… espera…

¿qué?

Acércate.

¿¡Para qué!?

¡¡Ajá!! Soy más alto que tú, ¡¡jajajaja!! Crecí.

[=_=U] Genial, ¿a dónde te mando la tarjeta de felicitaciones?

Jo, ¡que pesado!

A nadie le importa que seas ahora más alto.

¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Ahora no me molestarán con que soy uke, porque lo serás tú!! Jaja.

[¬¬] ¡¡Una vez más que salgas con el temita del yaoi y no verás un "último amanecer"…!!

[o.o] ¿Qué tanto te molesta? La serie es normal, sólo que nos molestan con eso. Ambos sabemos que no es cierto ¿para qué te estresas?

El guión no es del todo normal.

…

Pareces condenado persiguiéndome hasta el fin del mundo y llorando por mi muerte.

¡Es el personaje ¿SI?!

Acosador.

¡¡Cállate teme!!

Tú empezaste, dobe.- Y salió de la casa rodante, mientras Naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Así eran siempre, amigos-enemigos-rivales-compañeros, era como si la relación de Yukio y Zen fuera inspirada en ellos, sólo que nuestros actores no se conocían hasta que tuvieron que hacer esta famosa serie juntos.

La noche cayó y para cuando daban las siete veinte de la tarde todos los implementos de grabación ya estaban dentro de las camionetas. Era invierno y oscurecía muchísimo más temprano.

Naruto y Sasuke debieron irse en la misma van, pero el pelinegro no mencionó palabra alguna, todo el camino se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla del vehículo. Siempre era lo mismo, a veces le hablaba y a veces permanecía callado… su actitud era tan desconcertante.

Por alguna razón siempre que se burlaba del yaoi o lo molestaba con cosas así, el Uchiha simplemente tomaba una actitud extraña y arisca ¿pero qué le sucedía a ese sujeto?

**Casa de Komatsu-san. "Fiesta ochentera"**

Bueno ¿nos vamos ahora o no? Ya no soporto más la música, además me está dejando sordo.

Sí.

Así, de forma sumisa y escurridiza, pasaron entre todos y salieron de la casa. La casa del director era pequeña, no mucho, pero así parecía para la gran cantidad de invitados que asistían a la fiesta.

Haaa…- Suspiraron ambos al estar fuera.

Vamos.- Avisó Sasuke y emprendieron el viaje al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento del ojinegro.

Gigante fue su sorpresa cuando empezó a llover torrencialmente, mientras que la calle estaba por poco y desierta. Con suerte circulaban algunos vehículos por la calle.

Parece que todos sabían que iba a llover menos nosotros 'ttebayo.- Decía, mientras corrían por la resbaladiza acera.

Hmn.

Unos minutos después ya estaban dentro del edificio. Muy lujoso y con un aire de altísima elegancia era una de las construcciones en la que los apartamentos costaban más caros.

En eso y empezaron unos truenos y relámpagos de envergaduras grandiosas. Tanto así, que las pocas personas que se encontraban en el Hall del edificio guardaron silencio completamente y enfocaron la vista a los cristales del edificio con una cara de asombro.

Oye, dobe.

Teme… ¿qué?

Llama un radiotaxi para que te venga a buscar.

Sí.- Se maldijo una vez más por mandar su auto a pintar justo esa semana.

Ah, lo siento señor.- Dijo el encargado de la recepción luego de efectuar la llamada.

¿Siente qué?.- Preguntó el rubio con un presentimiento que le ponía la piel _de gallina_.

No están trabajando.

¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? ¿¡Por qué!?.- Gritó el rubio todo exaltado. A veces olvidaba ser más discreto, era demasiado natural y expresivo.

Es que…- Contestó un poco temeroso el recepcionista.- el último rayo… cayó cerca de la torre de agua de "Seikatsu", por lo que… la calle principal de la región sur quedó… totalmente inundada. Más la lluvia… se les hace imposible llegar aquí hasta unas horas más.

¡¡Pero que… que… bakas son!!

Cálmate Naruto.

¡¿Pero y dónde voy a dormir?!.- El muchacho lo miró con carita llorosa (totalmente fingida, de algo que le sirviera ser actor, ¿no?) Sasuke se acercó al elevador y apretó el botón con el número "12".

No sé.

¿Adónde vas?.- Interrogó con cara notablemente afectada.

Subiré a mi casa.

¿¡Me vas a dejar aquí, teme!?

Sí.

¡Eres un desgraciado…!.- Esperaba que el chico le dijese algo como "Está bien, quédate a dormir" o "Bien, pero nunca más me pidas un favor en la vida", pero nada. El ascensor llegó hasta el Hall, abrió las puertas y Sasuke entró. Ya no tenía esperanzas cuando…

Tengo sólo un sofá disponible.

…kuso.- Y se acercó caminando al ascensor con un mueca de resignación en la cara.

El elevador no demoró mucho y afortunadamente, para evitar gritos histéricos de fans, nadie más subió en él.

Al llegar al doceavo piso Sasuke sacó la tarjeta y abrió la puerta. El rubio entró con toda confianza.

Hace tiempo que no venía.- Decía Naruto mientras se adentraba en el apartamento. Una decoración lujosamente sutil: Cortinas, sillones y otros en tonos fríos, en contraste con un papel tapiz color crema, al igual que otros tantos inmobiliarios.- ¿Redecoración?

Hmn.

¿Quién?

Mika D.

No la conozco.

Lo sé.

Y bueno… ¡¡Ahí está!!

¡Hey! Sale de mi dormitorio.

Naruto emprendió una carrera hasta la habitación de Sasuke, muy cómoda y lujosa por lo demás, y cuando llegó saltó estrepitosamente sobre la cama, agarró un almohadón y se acomodó como si fuera a dormir.

¡Sale de MI cama ahora mismo!

Nop.

Naruto…

¡Tienes que tratar bien a tus invitados 'ttebayo!

Pero aquí nadie te invito. Te colaste. ¡Y estás mojado!

Pero ahora me convertí en uno. No decías que el sofá era tan cómodo… ¡es de cuero…! ¡Ve a dormir tú en él y mañana me dices que tan cómodo es! ¿Sí?

…

El ojinegro con notable furia, tomó una almohada bastante grande y con todas sus fuerzas se la lanzó en la cabeza al rubio. No podemos decir que una almohada golpee fuerte, pero esa sí "molestó", porque le llegó de golpe en la cara, le rozó el ojo y todo. Tampoco contaba con que fuera con un forro de cuero hilado con mostacillas que, sencillamente, le dejaron marcadas un montón de pintitas rojas en la cara.

¡¡Teme!!

¿…no quieres salir?

No.- Punto, otro almohadazo en la cara.

…- Era obvio que eso no se quedaría así. Tomó el único almohadón que quedaba sobre la cama y se lo tiró a Sasuke.

No le rozó siquiera, ya que en un movimiento ágil éste la evadió por completo. Sin embargo, si le llegó a algo. Ese algo cayó al piso y se sintió como si fuese un cristal roto en mil pedazos, a pesar de que el suelo estaba alfombrado.

¡Naruto Uzumaki…!

¿Qué?

Lo vas a pagar caro.

¿Qué era? Y no exageres…

Hablo en serio. Es una lámpara de colección de 200 dólares.

¿¡200!? ¡¿Una lámpara?!

Sí. Y la vas a pagar.

¡…Sasuke! Vamos, no seas así. Además, tú empezaste.

Si no te hubieras tirado así a mi cama…

Si tuviera donde quedarme…

Si hubieras aceptado el sofá…

¡Si no estuviera lloviendo estaría en mi casa!

¿O sea que según tú la culpa la tiene el clima?

¿Por qué no?

Eres un imbécil.

Soy feliz. No creo que puedas decir lo mismo…

El tic en el ojo derecho de Sasuke reapareció después de mucho tiempo que no se veía. Dio media vuelta y entró al baño dando un gran portazo a la puerta, no sin antes sacar su "pijama".

Naruto ya se creía vencedor de esa batalla, pero 10 minutos…

Muévete.- Ordenó el pelinegro.

¿Qué?

Que te muevas.

¿Qué planeas?

Está bien, si quieres dormir aquí lo acepto. Pero es MI departamento, MI habitación, MI cama, y nadie me va a impedir dormir en ella.- Así el chico, que vestía un pijama de dos partes azul marino, ponía en plan su marcha de incomodar al rubio para que se fuera de una vez por todas a dormir al sofá. Sólo que…

OK.

Bien.- Pasó bastante rato hasta que debió preguntar algo un tanto ridículo.

¿Me prestas un pijama?

Lo siento. Ahora que eres más alto que yo… posiblemente te quede pequeño ¿no?.- Sonrió cínicamente, ¡Tín, tín! Punto para Sasuke. (N/A: Van como 1502 v/s 1503, empezaron hace dos años )

Maldito…- Dijo Naruto. Pasó un buen rato y creyó que debería quedarse así, mojado y con ropa de calle, toda la noche, pero al fin y al cabo el moreno no era tan malo.

Segundo cajón.

…

El rubio se paró, abrió el cajón (con una expresión de frustración en su rostro), sacó uno que tenía un diseño de rayas verticales y entró al baño. Mientras tanto el dueño del departamento sacó el cubrecama mojado por el rubio y arreglaba los grados que deseaba en la habitación en el aparato de aire acondicionado del que disponía todo el edificio.

Diez minutos después estaban los dos en la cama, separados por un almohadón, que la verdad… no servía de mucho.

Podía oírse la lluvia, el viento y uno que otro trueno que retumbaba en la habitación. El cortinaje semitransparente permitía ver como las gotas de agua golpeaban con el cristal y se expandían en ondas.

Naruto ladeó un poco la cara, nunca podía dormirse mirando al techo, aunque luego en sueños quedara en esa posición. Y el sueño se extinguió. Lo único que podía hacer era observar el rostro de Sasuke a unos cuentos centímetros de distancia. El Uchiha percibió esa mirada y se la devolvió.

Eres horrible.- Dijo Naruto, como si estuviera halagándolo, y agregó.- No sé cómo las chicas se pueden interesar en ti. Tienes una nariz puntiaguda, ojos negros… ¡ni que fueran de algún color siquiera!, pelo negro o azul, no sé… ¡¿viste? Ni siquiera se sabe de qué color es! ¡Y tiene un corte de pelo horrible!.- La venita palpitante de Sasuke se acrecentaba con cada comentario.- tez blanca, ¡parece que te hubieran sacado del refrigerador 'ttebayo! Y labios finos… realmente poco deseables. ¡¿Y aún así tienes un club de fans?! Eso es ridículo… ¿a dónde se fue el buen gusto de la gente?

¿No será que estás celoso de que en _mi_ _club_ hay más chicas?.- Aquí iban de nuevo.

Vamos, el _mío_ es más grande.

Pero por cada cinco chicos hay una sola chica. Y en el _mío_ cada cinco muchachas hay UN chico.

… [¬¬#]

No es mi culpa que seas un imán con los hombres y que la chicas me prefieran… lo siento.- Dijo no omitiendo su cara de molestia y luego dándole la espalda, aún resentido por la gran crítica que el muchacho de ojos azules hizo a su rostro.

…- Y en el rostro del Uzumaki apareció esa sonrisa arrogante que pocas veces mostraba, había conseguido molestar a Sasuke, era tan divertido picarle.

Pronto el sueño reapareció y ambos se quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño.

**08:00 a.m.**

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Naruto. Y lo que veía… no era para permanecer como si nada. Estaba abrazando a Sasuke, rodeándolo con sus brazos y presionándolo contra su pecho, y no ligeramente, sino de una forma increíblemente posesiva. Por su lado, el moreno aún dormía profundamente, así se veía más frágil e infantil, incluso más…

¡¿Y el cojín que supuestamente les separaba justamente para evitar _eso_?! Estaba en el piso. Demonios.

Y lo peor de todo… fue entonces que la nariz puntiaguda de Sasuke se transformó en una bella y perfecta, los ojos negros sin gracia, que permanecían cerrados, se transformaron en preciosas perlas negras, en las cuales podías verte a ti mismo y no así a su dueño, porque si tenías suerte, algún día conocerías los verdaderos ojos grises del muchacho. El pelo de corte horrible se convirtió en delicados hilos de seda negra azulada, suaves, flexibles… la tez nívea se veía sumamente suave y delicada. Y los labios indeseables… cobraron una extraña atracción que sí los hacían deseables, quizás demasiado.

Y estuvo a punto de cometer la mayor locura de toda su vida… si no fuese por ese ruido que retumbó en la casa, algo así como una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Tanto fue el susto (de imaginar ser descubierto) que en un movimiento brusco empujó a Sasuke, y éste, al estar al extremo izquierdo de la cama, cayó al piso.

¡Odiaba ser despertado! Ya sea por relojes o por personas y ser lanzado de su propia cama… ¡¡Era inaceptable!!

¡Lo siento…!.- Se disculpó el rubio y se movió un poco hacia el extremo derecho, esperando la "contestación".

Sasuke jaló de la sábana como pudo, sacando de su rabia la fuerza suficiente para hacer rodar un poco a Naruto, quien cayó de cabeza al suelo. Luego de eso se levantó molesto y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, entró al baño para ducharse. Ya había despertado completamente y tenía cosas que hacer. ¡Jamás volvería a permitir que entrara a su casa!

El muchacho que yacía en el suelo, todo adolorido, refunfuñaba y criticaba la _grata_ respuesta del moreno. Después, con un recuerdo fugaz, agradeció a quien fuese que haya hecho ese ruido, porque le salvó de una muerte segura (con tortura incluida).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**_**: Sentimientos encontrados.**_

Debían tomar desayuno… fácil para algunos, muy difícil para otros. Podemos considerar a Naruto y Sasuke como "otros".

¿Sabes cocinar?

¿Me ves cara de chica?

Depende del ángulo.

Dobe.

Teme.

Baka.

¿Ni siquiera sabes hacer un huevo revuelto? ¿Nada?

¿Y tú acaso sí?

Sí, pero no tengo ganas.- Sonaba a excusa.

¿Qué comes todas las mañanas?

Ramen.

…¿?.- Incrédulo enarcó una ceja.

Instantáneo.- Eso ya era más creíble.

Haaa…- Suspiró por undécima vez en la mañana, era increíble, nadie lograba irritarlo tanto.- Deben haber algunos de esos por aquí.

Entró a la cocina y abrió el cajón más alto, efectivamente allí habían de ésos de los que Naruto hablaba. El rubio asomó también la cabeza y sonrió alegre de saber que su alimento favorito sería el desayuno.

El teléfono sonó y Sasuke fue a contestarlo.

Aló… ¿Sasuke?

Hola Sakura.

¿Crees que nos podríamos ver hoy?

…no lo sé. Si puedo te llamo.

¡Gracias! Debo colgar. Te quiero, adiós.

Adiós.

El ojinegro se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes, algo estaba rondando en su mente, algo muy preocupante y delicado.

Demasiado frío con tu novia, Uchiha.

No comiences con juicios, que si así fuese serías el más perjudicado.

¿Hum? Vamos, yo soy lo más lindo que existe con Hinata-chan.

Espero que ella piense lo mismo.- Y esto último lo dijo hablando en serio. Naruto no comprendió esa mirada.

Luego de unos minutos comieron y salieron del departamento.

Había sido una mañana extenuante para ambos, acostumbrados a que todo se los dieran listo para llegar y servirse. La verdad era que se habían acostumbrado a ello y no tenían ni las más mínimas ganas de recordar cómo se hacían aquellas _pequeñas_ labores domésticas. Era la comodidad de la que ahora disponían, nada más que eso. No era que desde siempre sus vidas fueran las de una persona de nivel económico un poco superior al de la media, sino todo lo contrario, siempre habían sido parte de la media, en cada caso por una razón diferente. Pero ya que habían alcanzado el siguiente nivel ¿por qué no aprovechar de las comodidades de las que podían disponer?

Bueno, nos vamos en tu auto…- Dijo Naruto, aún bostezando, a pesar de que ya no era tan temprano.

No. Está en el taller…

¿Qué? ¿Ahora te dio por enchularlo o qué?

Dobe. No soy tan ridículo como tú.

Sí, tienes razón. Por ti y de automóvil tendrías una tumba con ruedas. Jaja.

…que gracioso.- Forma sarcásticamente amenazante para decirlo.- Llamaré un radiotaxi.

Por mi me iría en autobús.

Te deseo suerte. A ver si sobrevives a tus fans, HOMBRES, la mayoría.- Le sacó en cara Sasuke, respondiendo al mal chiste anterior.

¡! .- No podía responder nada, era verdad. ¡Pero le molestaba mucho su forma de decirlo! Además, tomando en cuenta lo de sus fans, era cierto, no podría pasearse por las calles como si nada.

Pronto el dichoso radiotaxi estuvo en la puerta del edificio esperándolos. Ambos muchachos entraron como si nada mientras el conductor les observaba fijamente por el espejo retrovisor ¡Pero si eran los dos protagonistas de esa famosa serie! ¡Juntos, en SU taxi! ¡¡Juntos y él también allí!! ¡Que maravilla! Debía sacar una foto, sí o sí. Un momento… ¿juntos? Juju… ¿No decían que ésos eran… pareja? Bueno, en realidad no ellos, sino los personajes, pero ¿y si los actores se habían apegado demasiado al papel…? Quizás…

La mirada asesina de Sasuke le alertó a poner suma atención a lo que se le diría.

¿Piensa avanzar o quedarse aquí toda la mañana?.- Eso había sonado a advertencia de esas que preceden a una amenaza directa. Ese tono de voz era simplemente espeluznante. Naruto sonrío intentando que el hombre no se encontrara tan tenso después de eso, pero parecía que el Uchiha ya había logrado su objetivo.

En pocos minutos, gracias al terror que le provocó la mirada asesina al chofer que no tardó más de lo necesario en llegar al destino, estaban en las afueras del edificio de la televisora _Konoha_.

Je, para mí que nos llamaron para contratarnos de por vida 'ttebayo.- Decía orgulloso el rubio.

…- Sasuke dudaba un poco en si contarle o no a su compañero sobre "eso". Tal vez no era el momento preciso, sería mejor que Tsunade dijera lo que debiera decir antes de que él mencionara su plan del futuro.

Llegar hasta el quinto piso era una travesía complicada. Pasando por: Recepción y oficinas, archivos de prensa, estudios y equipo técnico, camarines, vestuario y maquillaje y, por último, oficinas ejecutivas.

Muchachos, los esperaba.- Dijo la mujer desde el interior de la oficina.- Pasen.

¡¡Tsunade no ba-chan!! (no sé si está bien escrito, perdonen).- Particular saludo que emitía siempre el Uzumaki y significaba una venita en la frente de la rubia.

…- Respiró intentando mantener la calma y prosiguió con su discurso.- Los he llamado porque a pesar de ya haber terminado con la serie, debido a su gran éxito y al disgusto general, además del desconcierto, que dejó el último capítulo, hemos decidido agregar un epílogo. Serán 60 minutos de filmación con una calidad excepcional, como para dejar contento a cualquiera que lo viese.

Si mal no recuerdo… yo estoy muerto… ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?.- Preguntó el pelinegro.

En este "capítulo" veremos a Yukio en una más de su misiones después de tu partida (hacia el otro mundo). Su misión es proteger a Etsuko, interpretado por la actriz Tayuya, y mientras cumple con esto, Etsuko intenta indagar en su vida. Yukio le termina contando anécdotas que vivió junto a Zen y haremos un flashback. Obviamente este flashback es lo más importante, pues en él comentaremos algunas de las tantas aventuras no vistas de los protagonistas.

Por supuesto no nos podemos rehusar por el contrato… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo es?.- Preguntó Sasuke, ligeramente perturbado.

Descuida, lo haremos rápido y en menos de 1 mes, por lo menos lo tuyo, estará listo.

Hmn.

¿Pero cuál es la prisa?.- Interrogó el de ojos azules. Un tanto extrañado por la reacción apresurada de su compañero.

…porque en dos meses se va con Orochimaru ¿no? Ha decidido abandonarnos.- Dijo la mujer notablemente resentida.

Ya estaba. Tsunade lo había hecho. Había dado más información de la debida y ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción de…

¿¿¡¡Quéeeeeeeee!!?? ¡¡Eso es imposible!!.- Naruto, de manera fugaz, se giró para hablar de frente con el Uchiha.- ¿¡Que vas a hacer qué!? N-no puedes…- Le miraba aún incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Haaa.- Un suspiro antes de responder, pero no le miraba a los ojos.- Sí, es cierto.

¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?! ¡Es importante, dattebayo!.- Reclamaba no evitando mostrar su molestia.

En un momento más apropiado.

Y según tú… ¿Cuándo sería apropiado? ¿El último día antes de irte?

…

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad prefieres irte a esa televisora de cuarta y corrupta, a quedarte con nosotros…?.- Conmigo. Hubiese sido mejor hablar sinceramente y en vez de ese "nosotros" haber dicho "conmigo".

Si eso me ayuda a alcanzar mis objetivos, sí. Aquí jamás podré surgir.

¿Por qué no?.- Respondía enojado.

Por ti. Eres un digno rival, pero si estamos en el mismo bando jamás podré saber si soy o no mejor que tú. Tú no me permites avanzar en mis objetivos.- Naruto se queda mirando al muchacho mientras Tsunade ordenaba unos papeles y no se entrometía en la conversación.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?.- Se dirigió esta vez a la mujer.

En una semana.- Respondió la directora.- Retiren los primeros libretos en la recepción.

Bien.- Sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió sin ninguna expresión aparente en el rostro. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Fuese o no fuese así ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rubio se sentó en la silla más próxima al escritorio de la mujer. Aún no podía entender bien la decisión de Sasuke. Aún no lo podía creer.

Calma, Naruto. Él ya te dijo sus razones y lo ha venido meditando desde hace algún tiempo. Sabe lo que hace, o eso quiero creer.- Su voz madura y toda su experiencia no surtió demasiado efecto en el joven que no se resignaba a perderlo.

Pero…

No creo que se retracte. Vamos, ánimo, debes tomarlo como un reto. Supéralo y supérate.

Pero no es por eso…

Siempre fue tu rival. ¿No te alegra saber que él piensa lo mismo de ti y te considera tan "fuerte" como para tomar una decisión así? Vele el lado positivo.

No es eso. Podría superarme aún estando en el mismo canal. ¿Entonces por qué se va? De seguro hay otra razón que no nos quiere decir…

Vamos, Naruto… Aprovecha de descansar, nos vemos en una semana.

…mn.

No vio a Sasuke en el resto de día y cuando llegó a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse sobre el suave colchón de su cama.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto siquiera pensar que Sasuke se alejaría de él?

Empezaba a sospechar… con lo que había estado sucediendo consigo mismo ¿era para él una simple amistad? ¿No sería que Sasuke estaba despertando en él otro tipo de sentimientos…? Algo más profundo, más doloroso, pero más sincero. Más verdadero. ¿No sería que recién estaba descubriendo la diferencia entre querer y amar?

Baaah… ¿¡Qué tipo de boberías le estaban pasando por la cabeza!?

Toc, toc. [ù.ú no se burlen, eh, es lo que hay.]

Se encaminó a abrir la puerta y encontró a Hinata del otro lado.

Hinata-chan…- Que decepción se llevó al pensar que podía ser Sasuke queriendo darle una mejor explicación.

Na-naruto…- ¿Y el "kun" dónde había quedado? Eso era extraño…

Pasa.

Sí.

Etto… siento no haberte llamado 'ttebayo, jeje, es que tenía cosas que hacer.

Sí, no importa. ¿Y Sasuke?

¿Por qué me preguntas por ése?

… ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es tu amigo, no?.- Era su idea o sonaba… ¿molesta?

No es nada verdaderamente. Sólo que… descubrí que es lo peor.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- Así Naruto se dedicó a contarle toda la historia a la periodista, que al final, terminó con una cara de apoyo por su novio.- Pero tiene sus razones, no lo hace sólo para que tú te sientas mal. Él tiene sus objetivos y tú tienes los tuyos. No seas egoísta Naruto-kun. Tú no eres así.

…lo sé, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No es lo que hace, sino la forma de hacerlo lo que me molesta.

¿Tanto te importa?

No, o sea… es mi amigo, eso es todo. ¿No es normal que reaccione así?

No lo sé.

_Un día como aquél, pero 2 años atrás, él y Sasuke se habían encontrado por primera vez en las audiciones para un papel secundario en una obra de teatro televisada. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron supieron con absoluta certeza de que entre ellos existiría una rivalidad, sin embargo, Naruto siempre intentaba ser sociable e intentó hablar con el muchacho poseedor de los ojos afilados como con cualquier otro. Éste, sin escuchar siquiera, le ignoró. No estaba allí para hacer vida social, sino para obtener un papel._

_Esa situación sólo profundizó ese sentimiento de rivalidad y fue el inicio de una guerra._

_Aquella vez Sasuke se quedó con el papel, pero Naruto logró conseguir otro muy similar a ése. Mas no estaba contento con su logro. Ese chico no sería mejor que él. ¡Claro que no!_

_Después de formar parte del elenco estelar de la obra, ambos fueron llamados a una entrevista en la televisora Konoha, que se había interesado en el potencial de nuevos actores jóvenes, junto con otros 45 actores y actrices recién egresados, como ellos._

_De entre todos los seleccionados fueron cinco. Entre ellos estaban, indiscutiblemente, Naruto y Sasuke._

_La primera puesta en escena fue, para ambos, en la teleserie "Juventud siniestra", en la cual se mostraban varias situaciones, por lo que no había un papel protagónico a definir entre los dos chicos._

_El siguiente gran paso, en venganza por no haber adquirido el papel en la audiencia la primera vez, fue para Naruto el aparecer en un aviso publicitario en todo Japón._

_El contraataque fue por parte de Sasuke el aparecer como modelo para una exclusiva diseñadora de moda emergente. Sacando provecho a su buen aspecto físico._

_De ahí en adelante la guerra no cesó, hasta que un día ambos fueron contratados por Konoha para ser los protagonistas de una serie llamada "El ninja ejemplar". Aunque en un principio fueron co-protagonistas, pronto se vio a Naruto como papel principal, éste muy feliz por ello creyó que la victoria ya era suya._

_De eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo, la serie llevaba tres temporadas con un excelente rating, pero en la última temporada Naruto no estaba conforme, pues le estaban dando mucho espacio a Sasuke._

_Esa es la historia de cómo se habían conocido dos años atrás. Y ahora se suponía que esa guerra seguiría, pero con una diferencia; habían formado un lazo de amistad y, sin embargo, aún así, debían irse a bandos contrarios, rompiendo ese lazo quizás para siempre._

"…_racing like the Pegasus each and every one of us…_".- El celular de Naruto sonaba un buen rato, pero el rubio no se animaba a contestar. Podía ser Kiba invitándolo a ir a algún lugar nocturno, o quizás Hinata para hablarle de algún plan para el fin de semana. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que se enterara de la noticia.

Levantó el aparato móvil y casi se cae de la cama al leer "El teme" en el visor del artefacto. ¿Sasuke llamándolo? ¿¡Sasuke!?

¿Aló?

Hola, Naruto.

Mnn… ¿qué quieres?.- Preguntó un tanto enojado, debía demostrarle que estaba resentido por su actitud. Oyó suspirar a Sasuke del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

…sé que estás enojado por no habértelo contado antes, pero no era tiempo.

¡Pero sabes muy bien que odio que me escondan las cosas!

¡Y yo también sabía que reaccionarías así!

¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿¡eh!?

Después… en fin, no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones. Te llamaba para avisarte que el lunes debes ir para la grabación.

¿Y por qué me lo dices tú y no me llamó Kakashi?

Pregúntale a él. Él me dijo que yo te avisara.- Notó el enojo en la voz del otro al decir eso.- Eso, adiós.- Y colgó.

¡¡Odiaba cuando Sasuke no le dejaba decir todo lo que él quería!! ¡¡Era irritante!!

Tenía una gran caos con sus pensamientos, le gustaban las cosas sencillas y claras, pero parecía que todo en los últimos días no iría por ese lado. Sinceramente, esperaba despertar del sueño.

¿Pero desde cuándo Sasuke era tan importante para él? ¿Desde cuándo…? Eran rivales, y sólo en extrañas circunstancias se habían convertido en amigos, ¿Pero desde cuándo se quedaba viendo el rostro del Uchiha como hipnotizado e intentaba besarle? ¡¡Besarle!!

Se tapó la cara con la almohada a su lado, sentía que sus mejillas ardían al recordar ese casi error, que por suerte no llegó a ser concluido.

"…_racing like the Pega_…".- Otra vez lo llamaban y dudaba que fuera a ser el muchacho de la llamada anterior.

¿Aló?

¡Na…naruto-kun!

¿Hinata-chan?

Sí…

¿Qué tal?.- Su voz se escuchaba apagada y un tanto triste desde el otro lado de la línea.

Bien, pero… ¿y tú?.- Sonaba preocupada.

Súper, jeje… emn… ¿y por qué llamabas?

Ah, yo… quería… juntarme contigo hoy. Después… no tendrás tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sí.- No tenía ganas de salir, pero estar con Hinata siempre era bueno, le podía ayudar a despejarse un rato.- Está bien, ¿estaría bien en Sweet Paradise?

¿La nueva heladería?

Sí, esa.

Claro… entonces, en 20 minutos, nos vemos… Adiós.

Chao.

Al colgar miró el aparato en sus manos ¿y dónde había quedado el "te quiero, Naruto-kun" que siempre le decía? Vaya, parecía que todo estaba complicado con ella también, hacía días que se comportaba extraño, y parecía que le quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, y sin tomarse la molestia de arreglarla y dejarla como estaba antes de estirarse sobre ella, se dirigió al baño en busca de una ducha que lo relajara y lo preparara para salir. No se demoró mucho y tampoco lo hizo al buscar una ropa para la salida. Se vistió lo más casual posible. Luego tomó unos lentes de sol negros, y salió.

En quince minutos estaba ya muy cerca de la heladería, sólo necesitaba un aparcamiento, y es que el barrio donde se encontraba era muy concurrido, pero guardaba cierta elegancia, lo que era más cómodo para evitar chicas histéricas amontonándose y gritando su nombre en forma frenética. Finalmente logró estacionarse y en tiempo récord entró en la heladería sin ser demasiado observado por los demás, que aún no se percataban de quién era.

La muchacha se cabellos azulados lo esperaba en una de las mesitas más al fondo del local, siempre puntual y esperándole. Al saludarla de quitó las gafas, pero no hubo mayor conmoción, sólo muchos cuchicheos y sonrisas bobas por parte de algunas estudiantes que tomaban un helado.

¡Hola Hinata-chan!

Hola Naruto.

Y bien, aquí me tienes. Quiero saber qué tienes que decirme 'ttebayo.- Y mostró una sonrisa muy natural, mas en el fondo sólo era una de sus brillantes actuaciones

Yo… yo… no creo que lo nuestro esté bien…

¿Eh?.- El rubio se vio sorprendido y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, luego enarcó una ceja.

La gente guardó silencio un minuto, como queriendo escuchar la conversación. Entonces fue cuando la dueña de la heladería entró en acción. Le dijo a una de sus encargadas que pusiera música ambiental, y así evitó que el resto de las personas se entrometieran en la platica de los dos famosos. Después de todo no los quería perder como clientes, pues su presencia le daba un cierto status a su establecimiento.

¿Quieres terminar conmigo?.- Naruto aún no se la creía, ¿Por qué? Si él siempre le fue fiel y ella siempre estuvo tan enamorada de él.

No es que… yo dejara de sentir algo por ti… pero tú ya no te comportas como antes conmigo.

Pero es por mi trabajo, sabes que he estado más ocupado ahora y…

No, no por eso cuando estamos juntos ya no me acaricias ni me dices cosas…- La voz de la chica se ahogó. Tomó valor de su madurez para continuar.- Tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, de eso estoy segura…

¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Sí te quiero!.- Lo dijo exaltado, pero de forma disimulada por la presencia de otras personas e intentando impedir dramas.

Pero… pero… ¡Pero no me amas!.- El rubio la miró a los ojos, y sí, debía aceptarlo, quizás nunca la amó. Pero siempre la quiso mucho, ¿incluso eso había cambiado?

No sé qué decirte…- El chico dueño de los preciosos ojos azules llevó la vista a la carta, donde se encontraban la lista de los helados que aún no se habían molestado en pedir.

Seguiremos siendo amigos… te sigo queriendo mucho, Naruto-kun. Pero esto ya no puede seguir como una relación de pareja.

Haaa.- Suspiró resignado, la vida no estaba siendo verdaderamente justa con él. Estaba perdiendo a todos.- Bueno, Hinata-chan, no te puedo obligar. ¿Aún aceptas tomarte un banana split conmigo? Son buenos 'ttebayo.- Y sonrió de forma verdadera, aunque no del todo alegre.

Claro.- La chica correspondió a su sonrisa.

En unos minutos llegó la mesera y tomó la orden de ambos. Cuando volvió con los postres le pidió un autógrafo al actor.

Es una exageración, ¿no crees? No soy tan importante, jeje.- Rió nervioso y un poco sonrojado, rascándose la nuca, pero aún así le firmó un papel a la muchacha con un mensaje.

No creo que te cueste encontrar una pareja, Naruto-kun.- Le comentó su, ahora, ex.

Sí, pero…- Por un instante, y sin entender bien la razón, la imagen de Sasuke se vino a su mente.- En estos momentos creo que estoy muy complicado como para buscar pareja, o algo así 'ttebayo. Estaré soltero algún tiempo.

Espero que te sirva para relajarte un poco.

Sí…

Esa noche se acostó con un propósito: a la mañana siguiente iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida, ya no le importaría que Sasuke se fuese o no tener novia, la pasaría bien sin importarle los problemas, sólo se preocuparía de su ascendente carrera y se convertiría en el mejor.

Cuando los rayos de luz empezaron a colarse por la ventana y sus ojos azulinos estuvieron bien abiertos, decidió salir a correr un rato. Un buen plan para una mañana de sábado, le serviría para hacer ejercicio y reempezar. Aunque la verdad ya no era tan temprano…

Se puso su ropa deportiva y bajo al hall de su edificio. Cuando el ascensor hubo llegado al piso cero comenzó a escuchar mucha bulla proveniente del exterior del edificio. Se preguntaba qué podría ser eso. Salió del elevador y apenas puso un pie fuera se quedó impactado al ver alrededor de 20 chicas de su club de fans con una pancarta fuera del edificio. Su expresión fue la siguiente  (O.O)

¿Qué se supone que…?

Señor Uzumaki.- Le llamó un hombre de apariencia afable y edad avanzada, vestido de forma elegante.

¿Qué pasa aquí?.- Preguntó con espanto disimulado.

Es esto.- El hombre le pasó una revista que llevaba pronombre "Fama". En la portada de dicha revista salía en primera plana una foto muy sexy suya más un destacado en amarillo que decía: "EL RUBIO MÁS CODICIADO DE LA TELEVISIÓN NIPONA AHORA ESTÁ LIBRE ¿Quién dejará pasar la oportunidad de conquistarlo?"

Pondré una demanda…- Conspiraba con cara de furia nunca antes vista.- ¡¡Malditos periodistas, los odio 'ttebayo!!.- Gritaba frustrado, siempre era lo mismo.

Sí, la fama tenía un lado oscuro.


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III: **_**No estoy celoso.**_

Había tenido un fin de semana difícil. Sí, gracias a un titular había empezado a recibir mensajes, cartas, e-mails, flores, peluches y regalos de forma constante y acosadora. En un principio tenía la idea de demandar a la revista por exponer públicamente situaciones de su vida privada y por provocar problemas en su día a día, sin embargo, recibió, entre otras tantas, una carta del representante legal pidiendo sinceras disculpas por la conmoción producida y diciendo que si lo deseaba se harían responsables de desmentirlo. Eso fue suficiente para que el buen lado comprensivo de Naruto despertara y olvidara su idea de demandar, pero sí que utilizaría a la revista para mandar un mensaje.

El día lunes todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad, sin embargo, Kakashi le había informado que varias revistas habían solicitado entrevistas y algunas sesiones de fotos. Los escándalos exagerados siempre producían lo mismo.

Llegaba pensando en todo eso a la recepción del canal. Ya estaba por subir al elevador cuando oyó esa voz inconfundible.

Vaya, pero si es el rubio más codiciado de la televisión en persona.- Le decía en forma burlona con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Teme… ¡no me molestes!.- Juntos subieron al ascensor.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, y luego de entrar a la habitación donde los habían citado, se encontraron con un gran grupo de actores y profesionales de todas las índoles.

¡Naruto, Sasuke!.- Les saludó Komatsu-san.

Hola viejo.- Respondieron ambos a coro.

Ustedes nunca cambiarán… Bueno, estamos listos con los equipos. Sólo vayan a los camarines. ¿No tienen problemas con los diálogos, no?

No.- Respondió el rubio.

Yo sí.- Contestó el Uchiha.- En el cuarto párrafo…

El chico le empezó a contar su duda al director mientras Naruto se dirigía a su camarín, que como siempre, estaba junto al de Sasuke.

Pasaba frente a la sala de maquillaje que antecedía a su destino, cuando algo captó su atención. Sobre la mesa delante del espejo, donde maquillaban, se encontraba una rosa negra y una caja pequeña forrada en papel plateado. Había también un pequeño papel doblado sobre la caja que decía "Sasuke".

Inmediatamente alzó una ceja. ¿Sería algún presente de un fan? No, eso era imposible.

Una vez, mediante la entrega de un regalo a un actor, hubo un atentado contra dicha persona. Desde ese momento los regalos de fans fueron prohibidos, a excepción de flores y cartas que se podían dejar en recepción. Luego de un tiempo volvieron a recibir regalos, pero éstos no eran entregados a sus destinatarios sin antes ser examinados. Aún así, si la persona a la que iban destinados deseaba tenerlos, debía pedirlos en recepción. Por ejemplo, Naruto retiraba los mensajes y los regalos que no fueran flores cada semana. Pedía que las flores se las mandaran a Hinata, aunque ahora tendría que pensar en otra forma de ocuparlas. Por su lado, Sasuke, una vez al mes, retiraba los mensajes. Les decía a las recepcionistas que si querían se podían quedar con las flores y que los peluches y ese tipo de cosas los donaran. Naruto recordaba que una vez le había preguntado el porqué de su actitud despreciativa hacia los presentes de sus fans y éste le había dicho: _"Es absurdo pensar que les gusto de verdad si no me conocen más que a través de la pantalla y siendo sólo un personaje. No creo en el amor a primera vista, sólo es una atracción física"._

¿Entonces qué hacía eso ahí?

Naruto, ¿sucede algo?.- Era Temari.

Eh, no… bueno, en realidad sí tengo una duda dattebayo. ¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo señalando con un dedo la caja sobre el mesón.

Es para Sasuke. Sólo sé que está autorizado para serle entregado directamente y es el regalo de alguien desconocido. ¿Pero no es romántico…?.- Sonrió la chica mientras seguía arreglando un traje que sería utilizado.- Una rosa negra, un paquetito y un mensaje que burlaron todas las barreras de este canal, haaa. Jeje, espero Shikamaru me regale algo así.

No creo que se tome la molestia, jeje.- Naruto le sonrió y luego con actitud más seria volvió su vista al regalo. ¿Quién se lo habría mandado? Quizás era alguien importante, por algo lo habían autorizado, ¿no?

Pronto llegó Sasuke, que igual o más sorprendido que Naruto, se acercó y preguntó por el paquete.

Temari-san dice que es para ti.- El muchacho de cabellos negro-azulados tomó la rosa con cuidado.

Una rosa negra… nunca había visto una.- Comentó con una ligera curiosidad que pasó desapercibida. ¿Quién le habría mandado eso?, se preguntaba.

Ni yo.- Respondía Naruto.- Ábrelo ya.- Comentaba el de ojos azules.

Hmn.- Lo miró con un poco de desconfianza pero luego le hizo caso.

Abrió la cajita con cuidado y adentro se hallaba un pedazo de chocolate envuelto en papel diamante. Se notaba que venía de una chocolatería fina.

¿No te gusta el chocolate, o sí?

Es chocolate amargo.- Le respondió su compañero, que leía la notita.

"_Eres chocolate amargo,_

_Menos dulce de lo común,_

_Pero igual de apetecible._

_Chocolate en el fondo"_

No sabía que te gustara.- El rubio intentaba leer el papel, pero Sasuke ya lo había doblado nuevamente.

Las revistas se encargan de crear falsas reseñas sobre mis gustos.

Entonces sí te gusta.

…- El chico no le respondió, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la persona que le había mandado aquello. De seguro se había esforzado con el regalo, pero no podía pensar en quién podría ser.

Sin tener mayor conciencia de su acción, llevó el papel, que mantenía en su mano derecha, y lo apoyo en su mentón cerca de los labios, mientras se mantenía en posición pensativa.

Naruto parecía más impresionado que el propio dueño del paquete en ese momento. ¿Qué diría esa nota que lo había dejado pensando? Algo dentro de si le dijo que debía descubrir quién era. Esa persona quizás podría conquistar el frío corazón de su compañero.

Un minuto. ¿Qué le importaba a él que alguien conquistara a Sasuke? Eso no le incumbía. No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero aún al pensar aquello la duda lo asaltaba. De seguro no estaría bien tranquilo durante el día por eso. ¿¡Pero qué le estaba sucediendo!? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? No tenía razón, ninguna. ¡Maldito Sasuke, siempre él tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas!

Ese día las filmaciones fueron sencillas ya que sólo se dedicaron a hacer la presentación del inicio. Sí, algo así como "opening" con los créditos iniciales. Supuestamente no debió ser tan difícil, sin embargo, había ciertas imágenes que el director tenía en mente y para llegar a reproducirlas requería de gran esfuerzo para todos los empleados bajo sus órdenes. Resultaba ser que la mente de Komatsu-san siempre había sido muy creativa, por lo que aquellas imágenes eran difíciles de recrear en la realidad gracias a su complejidad. Pero podemos deducir que el verdadero trabajo fue para los pobres encargados técnicos, porque los chicos sólo posaban, algo que en cierto modo no necesitaba de mayor esfuerzo. No se avanzó mucho respecto del trabajo total, mas eso se debía, en gran medida, a que no se encontraban en el lugar de las grabaciones, por lo tanto no se podía filmar ninguna escena. Al siguiente día irían a la reserva nacional natural de las cercanías de Tokio, donde se llevarían a cabo la mayoría de las escenas que tuvieran contenido "violento", es decir, donde se desarrollaran las batallas.

Desde mañana empieza lo pesado 'ttebayo.- Comentaba Naruto, un tanto aburrido.

Hmn. Oye…

¿Qué?

¿Qué piensas hacer contra la revista?.- Naruto arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

Pensé en demandarlos en un principio, pero luego recibí una carta de disculpas y… creo que ya no haré nada, porque… sería reclamar por recibir regalos, jeje.- Sonrió en forma divertida, si lo veía de ese modo demandarlos era una descortesía hacia los fans.

Entonces tendré que demandar yo… haaa, es un problema.- El rubio se extraño. ¿Por qué los demandaría él, si no tenía nada que ver?

¿¡Tú!? ¿…por qué?.- El moreno volteó a mirarlo con cara de "¿Qué no te enteras?".

No me digas que sólo leíste la portada y no el artículo.- El muchacho de ojos azules pareció confundido un momento y luego su boca se desencajó un "poco", palideció.- Usuratonkachi.- Le dijo su compañero moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación y con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Uzumaki revolvió su bolso en busca de la maldita revista, dando gracias a kami-sama por ser tan flojo de no sacarla de allí. Pronto la halló y la abrió en las páginas centrales donde se encontraba el artículo relacionado con la portada. Empezó a leer asustado.

"_Sí, nuestro querido Naruto-kun ahora está soltero. Según nuestros periodistas, Hyuuga Hinata-san, su exnovia, y él se conocieron gracias a…"._ Hasta el momento sólo hablaban de la relación que llevaba con Hinata, luego de las posibles razones del porqué terminaron (que no tenían nada que ver con la verdadera) y luego dónde habían terminado supuestamente. Pasó a la siguiente página…

"_¿Creen que este muchacho dure sin compañía mucho tiempo? Yo creo que todas pensamos que no será así. Por lo que hemos decidido hacer una lista de posibilidades"._ Oh, no. ¿¡LISTA DE POSIBILIDADES!? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? No sería que…

"_Posibilidad 1º: __Amakusa Nina__. Esta chica fue su compañera de curso en la universidad y las malas lenguas cuentan que tuvieron una relación…"_ Imposible, Nina nunca le tomó en cuenta y jamás tuvo nada con ella, aunque ésta ahora se arrepintiera desgarradoramente de su idiotez de juventud.

"_Posibilidad 2º: __Furukawa Rika__. Era la fotógrafa de la revista PASARELA, se dedicó a sacarle la parte sexy a nuestro idol en una sesión de fotos que fue publicada en la misma revista. Se rumorea que ella se encontraba interesada en Naruto…" _¡Qué locura! Pero si esa tipa estaba más loca que una cabra de cerro y, aunque era verdad que se le había tirado encima, él no la quería ni en pintura.

"_Posibilidad 3º: __Hyuuga Hanna__. ¡Así es! Una de las posibles razones de la separación de esta famosa pareja podría haber sido el supuesto interés de la prima de Hinata-san en Naruto-san…"_ ¡Pero qué diablos! Empezaba a enojarse, quizás no era tan mala idea demandarlos por falsas conspiraciones.

"_Posibilidad 4º: __Ichinose Miki__. Una de las antiguas parejas del actor que aún se muestra interesada en él" _Boberías.

"_Posibilidad 5º: __Uchiha Sasuke__.* ¡Apuesto a que es lo que todas creemos! Los rumores sobre esta pareja nos llevan a imaginar que tal vez…". _Siguió leyendo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras su boca permanecía abierta y una venita empezabaa tomar lugar. A medida que avanzaba estrujaba con mayor fuerza el papel entre sus manos y sus cejas empezaban a juntarse formando arrugas.

¿¡¡¡¡Pero qué demonios es esto…!!!!?.- Gritó espantado y tirando la revista al piso y luego saltando sobre ella unas cuantas veces.

El problemas es la última línea, ¿la leíste?.- El muchacho tuvo que levantar la revista del piso, que estaba arrugada y sucia, y leyó la última línea.

" _(*) En realidad hacemos esta lista con el único objetivo de entretener a nuestros lectores. No creemos que exista una relación entre ambos actores, así como con ninguno de los nombres citados, sólo es parte de una parodia."_

¿¡Piensan que con eso se librarán de las responsabilidades!?

Bueno, es un problema, pero creo que presentar una demanda te haría perder tiempo y resaltaría cierto interés tuyo en el tema. Si te lo tomas con humor, (cosa que a mí por lo menos no me hace gracia, pero ya qué), sería más normal y daría a entender que hasta tú encuentras absurdo lo de nuestra supuesta "relación".

Sí.- ¿Era, para Sasuke, absurdo que ellos pudieran llegar a tener una relación? En un recóndito lugar de su corazón eso le lastimó, le hizo desalentarse y sentirse perdido. Sólo unos segundos antes de reaccionar. ¡Por supuesto que era absurdo, si ambos eran hombres! ¡Totalmente absurdo!

Se despidieron como siempre, a pesar de que en dos meses Sasuke ya no estaría, a pesar de que Naruto estuviera confundido respecto de sus sentimientos hacia el chico, a pesar de que, aunque no lo admitiera, el rubio sentía pavor de que el moreno quisiera adelantar el viaje y al día siguiente no apareciera nunca más, a pesar de que a Sasuke…

El trayecto hasta su departamento fue sumiso. No había ningún ruido que lo sobresaltase ni que lograra alejarlo lo suficiente de sus propios pensamientos, tampoco existía ninguna distracción visual; la calle se revelaba como siempre, las luces de los faroles, la gente caminando apresuradamente para llegar a sus casas o algún lugar en específico, todos tan iguales a la primera vista, y tan diferentes en particular. Se podía apreciar el cielo ya oscuro. El invierno terminaba matando la luz que en otras fechas se extendería más allá de las 9:00 pm.

Hacía poco que le habían entregado su auto. Había mandado a pintarlo nuevamente, ya que los raspones que otro auto había provocado en su cubierta no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Además la pintura que tenía antes de arreglarlo era de color negro. Se suponía que el negro no llamaba la atención, ¡PERO NO ERA CIERTO! Cuando la gente veía, ya fuese a la distancia o a la máxima cercanía, un vehículo entero negro, con los vidrios polarizados y una llantas relucientes envidiadas por cualquiera que gustara de ese medio de transporte… ¡lo primero que hacían era intentar saber quién demonios estaba adentro! Tras llegar a esa conclusión, aprovechó para cambiarle el color por un rojo nacarado. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que igual llamaría la atención, y siempre había soñado con su auto rojo. Pensándolo detenidamente soñar con un auto rojo último modelo era un sueño bastante común, ¿no? Aunque lo que más quiso alguna vez fue llamar la atención del mundo con un vehículo tan excepcional que pareciera recién salido de fábrica y sólo ideado para él, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de que el mundo supiese que existía.

Salió del automóvil con llavero en mano. Se dirigía con paso prudente al elevador. Paró en seco antes de llegar. Desde que había salido del edificio del canal de televisión, hasta ese preciso instante, todo lo que había estado meditando, y no era poco, sólo se relacionaba con una única persona. Sasuke. ¡TODO! ¡Absolutamente todo lo que ocupaba lugar en su mente en esos instantes tenía que ver con él! ¿Era eso posible? ¿¡En verdad lo era!? Una extraña sensación de desesperación le inundó.

Con todas las razones suficientes, llevó sus manos con aquella desesperación a su cabeza y jaló, no demasiado fuerte, los cabellos dorados que reposaban en forma alocada. Luego movió con velocidad su cabeza en forma de negación, aún con los cabellos tomados, gritando con espanto repetidamente la sílaba "NO".

¡¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! ¡¡Imposible!! ¡Definitivamente NO estoy enamorado! ¡NO!.- La chica que pasaba por su lado estaba sorprendida por esa extraña actitud en medio del aparcamiento, pero más porque se tratase de Uzumaki Naruto haciendo aquello.

Cuando se percató de que las miradas de las pocas personas que se encontraban allí en ese momento se posaban sobre su persona, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, pero intentó salir dignamente (si es que era posible) caminando a paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

Al final de un infinito minuto estuvo en su piso. Abrió con la llave, empleando un poco de fuerza. En aquel instante pensó que sería buena idea que el edificio utilizara el sistema de tarjetas, como el que tenía el edificio del teme. …sí. Ahí estaba de nuevo pensando algo relacionado con él. Entró completamente enojado.

¡¡Maldito Sasuke, eres el causante de todas mis desgracias!! ¡No! Eso es darte demasiada importancia en mi vida… demasiado crédito. ¡Sólo vete de una vez!.- Al momento de terminar dicha frase se sentó en el sillón. Una extraña sensación de depresión cambió su rostro enojado por uno consternado.- _En realidad no quiero que te vayas, aunque seas mi más grande trastorno, Sasuke teme.-_ Pensó con una sonrisa herida.

Se levantó con pesadez del sillón, dejando en él la chaqueta que traía consigo. Pasó la mano, a forma de masaje, por su cuello tensado e intentó relajarse. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Verdaderamente estaba muy confundido. Demasiado.

Un ruidoso pitido constante acabó con su sueño de tazones de ramen volando por los cielos llamándolo con voz sugerente diciendo "cómeme", justo en la parte en que el azabache aparecía con ropa de camarero con el tazón más grande que en su vida hubiese visto nunca y le decía "tómalo como mi disculpa, lo siento", "no", respondía él en forma tajante, "¡por favor!", le imploraba un Sasuke postrado a sus pies, "Bueno, si tanto lo quieres así no tengo remedio 'ttebayo, jajaja". Pero no, por supuesto que el maldito despertador no le dejaría disfrutar del placer que obtendría de ver a Sasuke arrodillado en el piso pidiendo disculpas.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar. Cuando terminó con esa acción prosiguió con la de hacerse su ramen instantáneo, acompañado de jugo de naranja, ya que la última mala pasada a causa de la leche no la quería repetir. Las actividades matutinas duraron unos 40 minutos, y en sólo 20 más ya se encontraba aparcando su Aston Martin DB9 en los estacionamientos del edificio "Canal Konoha".

Subió por las escaleras hasta el piso cero, cosa que hacía por el simple motivo de querer saludar a las recepcionistas que siempre se habían mostrado muy amables con él. De ahí tomó el ascensor que le dejó en el cuarto piso, que sólo era un punto de encuentro, ya que luego se irían todos juntos a la reserva que serviría como escenario de una parte importante de las escenas.

Abrió la puerta de los camarines y apenas puso un pie dentro pudo percatarse de que otra vez había allí una maldita caja forrada en papel plateado, junto con otra extraña nota, la que era leída por Sasuke en ese preciso instante. Algo dentro de si le hizo adoptar una cara enojada y formar un par de arrugas en el entrecejo y su frente perfecta. Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta unos instantes en un intento de controlarse y, en el fondo, entender por qué reaccionaba así.

No, él no estaba celoso, para nada. O bien, si lo estaba, la razón era que permitieran que a Sasuke le entregaran los regalos de los fans y a él no, asunto que era completamente discriminativo. No era, en absoluto, que quizás esa persona lograra conquistar el frío corazón de su compañero mediante esas extrañas cartas llenas de palabras tramposas que buscaban engatusarle. No era que, quizás, pronto el moreno fuera a terminar con Sakura por su repentino interés en la, o el, extraño. No era que, tal vez, pronto tendría que conocer y aparentar frente a una persona de apariencia esplendorosa que había logrado atrapar a SU amigo, SU compañero, SU am… No, no, por supuesto que NO era eso. (¿Quedó lo suficientemente claro?)

Se acercó donde el muchacho de cabellos sedosos negro-azulados mantenía la carta entre sus manos. Naruto tomó la caja sin permiso y revisó lo que había dentro. Sasuke lo miró receloso.

¿Un cascabel?.- La voz del rubio sonaba con ironía.

Ayer un chocolate, hoy me compara con un gato.- Respondió mientras guardaba la nota.

Mnn… desconfiado, alerta, interesado, orgulloso, y a veces huraño. No es una mala comparación dattebayo.- El otro lo miró de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre que el ojiazul destacaba todo lo malo y encontraba todo _feo_ en él, resentido, irritado, pero sólo lo mostraba en un pequeño grado.

Acá hacen otro tipo de comparación, dobe. Más poética que la tuya, parece.- Última palabra remarca, rebasada, desbordante de sarcasmo.

De todos modos, sigo sin entender el mal gusto de la gente. ¿Cómo es que alguien gasta su tiempo enviándote un regalo tan… elaborado?

Simplemente no intentes entender.- Contestó cortante y con ligero aire desafiante a un debate.

Supongo.

Había un pequeño hilo de tirantez entre ambos, algo casi imperceptible, pero que era notado por ambos, aunque ninguno pudiera reconocer la razón: Naruto estaba celoso por el pretendiente secreto y Sasuke molesto por los comentarios sobre su apariencia y, anteriormente, sobre su manera de ser.

Las cosas siguieron su curso normal, sin embargo, todavía existía ese hilo que jalaba su profundos sentimientos de ira cuado se miraban a los ojos y no permitía que existiera contacto visual. Sí, era rabia, mas, en ninguno de los dos casos, era un odio entre ellos mismos, es decir, Naruto no odiaba a Sasuke (ni viceversa) sino que, al mirar al chico, se acordaba de otras cosas que le infundían ese sentimiento de rabia. Para tensar las cosas un poco más, llegó el almuerzo, que se entablaba un poco más campestre de lo habitual. Era casi un típico camping, con la única diferencia de que la comida que se serviría sería mejor que la normal de un camping.

Nuestros dos actores predilectos se sentaban uno frente al otro sin dirigirse la mirada, Tayuya y Ryo aún no habían llegado. De pronto, Ryoko, la persona que se encargaba de la comida, hizo acto de presencia entregando el primer "plato" a Naruto.

Hola, Naruto-kun, ¿has visto lo que te he traído hoy?.- Comentó con voz alegre y simpática, escondiendo un poco de coquetería.- Me he acordado de tu platillo favorito y he decidido traértelo para hacerte feliz, ne.

Gracias, Ryoko-chan.- Esbozó una sonrisa que no era tan alegre como la que se esperaba la muchacha.

¿Hay algo que no te guste? ¿Quisieras servirte otra cosa, quizás? Si me lo dices lo prepararé inmediatamente.- Sugirió en forma insistente, sin borrar la amplia sonrisa.

No, no, en verdad adoro tu ramen, Ryoko-chan. Es mil veces más delicioso que el instantáneo.- Al darse cuenta que su anterior sonrisa no había sido convincente, hizo uso de su experiencia como actor para la siguiente, que dejó satisfecha a la chica.

Sasuke-kun, a ti te he traído pollo con salsa teriyaki, espero te agrade.- Sonrió la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés, pero con notable déficit de énfasis.- Naruto-kun, me preguntaba si… bueno, ¿querrías acompañarme a… un festival, hoy?.- Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Ah, lo siento muchísimo 'ttebayo, pero me temo que no podré.- Porque no tenía ganas.

Mn, claro.- Bajó la vista y se fue sin decir nada más.

Eres cruel, ¿no crees?.- Comentó con voz áspera el ojinegro, mientras se echaba un pedacito de pollo con salsa a la boca.- El malo soy yo, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Eh, qué dices?.- Sorprendido, más que por el comentario, por que le hablara.

A que la ilusionas y luego la desalientas.

Aún no te entiendo.

¿En verdad no te das cuenta? Es peor de lo que creía.

¿De qué? Dímelo ya.

Que está loca por ti.- Con impresión para el propio Sasuke, esas palabras habían sonado con un deje de irritación. Siguió comiendo como si hubiese sido un error de sus cuerdas vocales, o algo así.

¿Quién? ¿Ryoko-chan?.- Naruto abrió los ojos con espanto, sin haber notado el tono de voz del otro. Era imposible, ella le parecía más una hermana mayor que otra cosa.

¿Quién más? Ah, sí, la chica rubia de la recepción.- Seguía sin mirar al rubio atónito.

Pero… aún admitiendo que es verdad, ¡yo no le he dado motivos para que se haga esperanzas!

_Es mil veces más delicioso que el instantáneo.- _Repitió Sasuke con tono de burla, intentando que su voz se pareciera a la del de ojos azules.

¡Pero eso no es un piropo ni nada por el estilo!

Tampoco entiendo a las mujeres, pero es obvio que tu sonrisa no ayuda para hacerle entender que no las ves de la forma que ella quiere.

¡Por algo existen las declaraciones! Es lo más normal decirlo de esa manera que de forma encubierta dattebayo. ¿No estás equivocado tú?

En fin, no me tiene por qué importar, olvídalo.- Su compañero no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Otra vez ese lazo inexistente a la vista manipulaba sus emociones y creaba una tensa atmósfera entre ellos, algo realmente irracional ya que no se explicaba su procedencia, por lo menos para ellos, cegados de una forma idiota.

No hubo más intercambio y volvieron a las filmaciones. Éstas iban por separado, mientras Naruto hacía una escena con Tayuya –Etsuko-, Sasuke hacía otra en solitario en el lago, así avanzaban con mayor rapidez, aunque claramente tenía sus inconveniencias entre lo que quería Komatsu-san y lo que se filmaba en la escena grabada cuando él no estaba presente. Además, se necesitaban más camarógrafos que lo normal, pero las cosas parecían ser más eficientes, así que continuarían así hasta que ya no se pudieran filmar escenas por separado.

Naruto terminó su parte en menos tiempo de lo planeado, esto gracias a que había hecho el esfuerzo de concentrarse a tal punto en su trabajo, que olvidó el resto de su vida y problemas. Se dirigió a donde estaban las otras filmaciones. Observó los rasgos de las expresiones de Sasuke en su rostro, debía admitir que era un buen rival. Todo resultaba natural y sin esfuerzo, era para creérselo, si es que hubiesen existido en la realidad ninjas así de poderosos.

Kakashi llegó de la nada, como por arte de una nube de polvo, con el nuevo libreto en las manos. Apenas terminaron la escena éste se acercó a los dos actores principales.

El libreto para el resto de las escenas.- Señaló con su ojito feliz.

Vaya, parece largo 'ttebayo.

No lo es tanto, Naruto. Pero está interesante, lo he leído.- Aquel comentario significó una ceja alzada, tanto en el rostro pálido como en el bronceado. Sasuke lo abrió en una página cualquiera y leyó una frase, luego hizo lo mismo en otra hoja y… ¡sorpresa!

¿¿¡¡Qué!!??.- Todos en un radio de 20 metros a la redonda se voltearon a mirarle con espanto no disimulado, y es que no era normal que un Uchiha fuese tan expresivo en su vida real, ni menos que soltara una interrogación hablando tan fuerte y mostrando una cara de pánico como aquella que el muchacho mantenía en el rostro.

Naruto le quitó el pequeño libro de las manos y empezó a leer, el otro ni siquiera reclamó cuando se lo quitó. Sus ojos recorrían el papel y de pronto quedó como piedra.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué… es…? ¿¿¡¡Qué demonios significa esto!!??

**Capítulo IV: **_**Pequeña tormenta.**_

Sasuke seguía como hecho de piedra, permanecía parado inmóvil con la boca ligeramente desencajada y los ojos de pánico fijos en algún lugar de la nada. Naruto había pegado el grito en el cielo y luego había releído unas dos veces el trozo de escritura, sin creer lo que leía. Esperaba que las letras empezaran a borrarse o quemarse de pronto cuando lo intentó por tercera vez consecutiva.

_Zen: __**¡Es que no me lo creo! ¿¿¡¡Cómo diablos llegamos a esto!!?? **__Zen comenta –grita- con una voz con deje de pánico y furia. Yukio guarda silencio. __**¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan estúpida!?**_

_Yukio:__** No fue mi idea, ¡yo sólo hice un comentario!**__ Yukio intenta defenderse y también sube el tono de voz, no cree que la culpa sea su exclusiva responsabilidad._

_Zen: __**¡Pues sólo empeoró las cosas, este maldito jutsu fue tu creación!**__ Zen le mira con ira y frustración en los ojos._

_Yukio: __**¡Reclamar ya no ayudará en nada! Está bien, si quieres culparme hazlo, pero eso no hará que terminemos antes. **__Ambos se miran enojadísimos y suspiran al mismo tiempo, se ven resignados a acatar órdenes de su superior._

_Zen: __**No vayas a embarrarla de nuevo, recuerda hablar como si fueras chica en verdad.**__ Le mira resignado e intentando dejar todo claro para que los planes salgan bien y terminen lo antes posible._

_Yukio:__** Hmn.**__ Luego hace mueca de asco. (…)_

…como si fueras chica en verdad…

¡Como si fueras chica en verdad…!

**¡¡Como s****i fueras CHICA en verdaaad…!!**

Naruto empezó a respirar con dificultad, comenzaba a hiperventilar. En un momento se sintió completamente loco, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿no? ¿NO?

Kakashi, ¿¡qué diantres significa esto!?.- Preguntó Sasuke, volviendo a la normalidad, pero evidentemente enojado al punto de utilizar su mortal mirada, que afectaba a todo el mundo menos al coordinador.

¿A qué te refieres?.- El hombre de pelo plateado resplandeciente se hacía el tonto.

¡¡A esto!!.- Naruto intervino mostrándole el libreto al hombre, casi golpeándolo con él en el acto, y dejándolo a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Kakashi lo alejó de su nariz por precaución y lo leyó.

Ah, eso, jeje.- Otra vez su ojito sonriente provocaba que los actores estuvieran a punto de saltar a matarlo.- Pues, lo que leen. Una misión; tienen que pasar desapercibidos, por lo que tienen que hacerse pasar por chicas.

¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE ME DISFRAZARÉ DE MUJER!!!.- Gritó alteradísimo el actor dueño de los ojos azules.

Pero es su trabajo, chicos.- Kakashi ni se inmutaba, seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

¡Pero no estudiamos años en la universidad para hacer de travestís!.- Contraatacó Sasuke, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

¡Quiero que la vieja nos explique esto ahora mismo!.- Exigió el rubio.

Me temo que primero deberán terminar su trabajo del día de hoy, además no contamos con tiempo suficiente para cambiar el libreto.

¿Quién diablos es el libretista?.- Sasuke empezaba a controlarse en el volumen de su voz.

Ah, eh…- Kakashi llevó los ojos hacia arriba, como si quisiera ver el cielo, a forma de demostrar que lo estaba pensando. Luego pasó una mano por su barbilla de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.- No lo sé.- Contestó al fin con la característica connotación de "sin importancia" que le entregaba a todo.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!.- Reclamó al instante Naruto.- Es cierto que en los créditos el nombre de ese hombre –o mujer- es un pseudónimo, pero no es posible que TÚ no sepas el nombre real.

Secreto laboral.- Sonrió.

Arggg…- Las chispitas eran perceptibles. Iban de nuestros actores hacia Kakashi y éste era inmune a ellas.

El muy extraño coordinador general, Kakashi-sensei, se las zafó de todas y se esfumó como hecho humo cuando nadie se dio cuenta, de la misma forma en que había llegado. Nuestros protagonistas llegaron a la conclusión de ir a hablar con Tsunade a fin de llegar a un acuerdo. Cambiarían esa escena por otra, aunque los dejara en ridículo. Nada podía ser peor que vestirse de mujeres ¿o sí?

Darse un beso.- La voz de la rubia mujer madura resonó en sus oídos como un eco: beso, beso, beso, beso, beso.

¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEEEE!!!???.- Lo dos, al unísono, gritaron despavoridos.

Bueno, ese es el cambio. Ya ven, o se visten de chicas o se dan un beso. Por supuesto, no sólo un beso, también una pequeña escena de celos, una parición semidesnudos, y, de igual forma pero en un tiempo mínimo en comparación a la otra opción, vestirse de mujeres.

¡Eso es yaoi en horario estelar y… y…! ¡¡Y es un programa familiar, los niños se van a traumar en sus casas!!.- Replicó el más expresivo de todos los presentes.

Obviamente lo pondremos todo como un error. Accidentes.

Seguro estás ebria, el sake te hace mal, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, obaa-chan?

¡¡Cálate tú, niñito!! Estoy perfectamente lúcida. ¿Y bien? …escojan.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si. Apartaron las miradas casi al instante.

Un beso entre ellos, aunque fuese por motivos laborales, le iba significar otro insomnio a Naruto. Después de descubrir que el punto de partida de todos sus males era el moreno de rasgos afilados parado justo enfrente de él, no quería adjuntar más problemas a la ya creciente lista. ¿Tener sus labios tan cerca, al punto de que al verle a los ojos éstos le derritieran y le hicieran un cobarde, al punto en que la suave y delicada fragancia que Sasuke usaba le embriagara como una droga, al punto en que todo lo que a su alrededor estuviese despareciera?, no. Sencillamente no se arriesgaría con algo así. De sólo imaginar tenerle tan, tan cerca, su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenadamente. ¿Pero por qué latía por él? ¿Por qué por él? Empezaba a odiarse por no hacer caso a las razones y no poder frenar ese sentimiento.

Además igual tendrían que salir de chicas. Tsunade estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que ellos no hicieran esa ridícula escena transformista.

Yo prefiero salir como Yuki.- Respondió al fin Naruto, luego de un sonoro suspiro.

Yo también, como Zoe.- Apoyó de inmediato su compañero.

Bueno, ¿ven que al final terminamos en el mismo lugar?

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué razón tiene todo esto?.- Sasuke buscaba algo que fundamentara por qué el guionista intentaba ponerlos en una situación así.

Bueno, los últimos capítulos de la serie fueron muy tensos y terminaron con la muerte de Zen. Queremos quitar ese sabor amargo con historias entretenidas que hagan reír.

¿Pero es necesario que un tipo se me tire encima?.- Al terminar la frase, la cabeza del moreno, que permanecía erguida, cayó. Un aura negra le sucumbió y desde leguas de distancia se notaba su depresión.

¿Eh?.- Al rubio le venía la noticia como un balde de agua fría. No había leído esa parte.

Sí, y también es necesario que Yukio se muestre un poco… em… cof-celoso-cofcof.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¿Por quéee…??.- La mujer adoptó un carácter serio de pronto.

Estarán al tanto de que un porcentaje considerable de chicas adolescentes se dedica a ver nuestra serie. La mayoría de éstas creen fervientemente que ustedes… digo, los personajes… tienen una relación. Quedaron muy descontentas con el final y quizás, dándoles este tipo escenas, que a ojos normales son accidentes, y a ojos de ellas son hechos del destino, las contentaremos. Eso es.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Esa era la razón? ¿¿¡Hasta Tsunade apoyaba la campaña "Yukio y Zen soy gays"!?? Imposible…

Sasuke se estampó una mano en la cara y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Naruto se quedó de pie más quieto de lo que era normal. De hecho estaba petrificado.

_Una semana después._

Era un día horrible. No había otra forma de describir aquel infernal día en que tendría que cambiar su dignidad y su masculinidad por un par de medias y una falda. ¡¡NOOOO…!! Bueno, quizás era exagerar… Tsunade les había garantizado que faldas o vestidos no iban a haber. ¿Pero eran necesarias para hacerle sentir el peor espécimen humano en la faz de la tierra? No. Bastaba con aquel maldito contrato que había firmado y que ahora le obligaba a ponerse dos pedazos de silicona y simular tener pecho. ¡¡NOOOO…!!

Suspiró con resignación irremediable. Estaba muerto. Se miró al espejo por quinta vez en la mañana. No se podía imaginar con un aspecto diferente ¿En qué pensaban convertirlo?

Luego de sus actividades matutinas cotidianas, más que deprimido, bajó en ascensor desde el piso 14 al -1. Manejó su auto en un profundo silencio todo el tiempo. Mirándolo desde el lado positivo, si es que le podía buscar alguno, le había servido para olvidar por momento el drama de su vida: Sasuke. Las cosas con él no iban mejor desde que aquel "hilo" (N/A: Yo le llamaría sentimientos de celos, Naruto) había empezado a hacer de las suyas. No, las cosas no iban mejor, sin embargo, había un poco más de comunicación entre ellos, más que todo porque debían aliarse para enfrentar el monstruo que dejaba chico al del lago Ness o Godzilla. Sí, el libreto.

Resultaba irónico el pensar que en algún momento quiso a Sasuke tan lejos como para no poder toparse con él nunca más y que ahora, atreviéndose a admitirlo, sufriera porque le perdería. Era irónicamente doloroso, más de lo que pensaba. El pensar tener que compartir con nuevos compañeros de trabajo, y que entre ellos no estuviera el pelinegro, le resultaba bastante difícil de aceptar.

Como todos los días, saludo a las recepcionistas, siendo especialmente cauteloso al evitar lo más posible a la rubia. Después del comentario de Sasuke aquel día cuando se enteraron de lo del libreto, no tenía deseos de entrar mucho en contacto con ella.

Llegó al piso correspondiente al suyo y bajó con paso lento. Le aterraba llegar a su destino, mucho más de lo que debía.

Abrió la puerta y sintió un gran alivio al no encontrar a nadie más que a Temari en los camarines, arreglando el vestuario que sería utilizado.

¿Y Sasuke?.- Preguntó el de ojos azules, mientras miraba atentamente a la muchacha.

Anda por ahí. Supongo que está tan enojado y angustiado como tú aunque no lo aparente tanto, jejeje.

No te burles, es serio. ¿O quizás está triste por no recibir un presente hoy?.- La segunda parte del comentario fue con ironía y una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro. Sí, lo primero que había hecho era fijarse si la cajita plateada estaba arriba de la mesa o no. Y no estaba.

Ah, jaja. No. Ya la guardó.- La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Así que el pretendiente era persistente, ¿eh?

Obviamente tenía entre sus planes desenmascarar a esa persona. Aunque pensándolo seriamente un minuto… ¿…para qué haría eso? Bueno, no estaba muy seguro qué haría cuando la descubriera, no era de las personas que creaban planes largos. Él era de los espontáneos. Vaya que sí lo era, y eso era lo que muchas veces lo metía en problemas.

Pronto apareció Sasuke. Unos minutos después llegó Ino, la maquilladora, acompañada de Komatsu-san y otros estilistas. Temari también participaría y entre todos los convertirían en las cosas más abominables del mundo, según ellos.

Bueno Naruto-kun, tu cabello no nos sirve para la imagen que queremos crear de ti, así que deberás utilizar peluca, ¿sí?.- En realidad no era una pregunta, era una expresión. La persona que le hablaba en esos momentos era Sai, el estilista encargado para la situación. Quizás se parecía un poco a Sasuke físicamente, pero para Naruto no era así. Sin duda no quería llegar a compararlos. No era que Sai le cayese mal, pero en él había algo especial. Además, esa máscara de cinismo tampoco ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, se veía buena persona. Era una extraña combinación. Y desde el punto de vista laboral, era un excelente profesional.

No puedo decir que no.- Se quejó el rubio.

No.- Esa sonrisa insoportable le estaba poniendo de mal genio.- A Sasuke le pondremos extensiones.

JAJAJAJA (…).

Naruto empezó a reír con ganas. ¡Sasuke con extensiones! (Naruto: Jajajaja.) Sin duda su imaginación le daba una imagen muy graciosa del ojinegro con extensiones de pelo. Éste le fulminó con la mirada, pero su compañero hizo caso omiso a ese gesto y siguió riendo, olvidándose de su propio suplicio por un momento.

No fue fácil encontrar un color de pelo parecido al tuyo, en realidad es muy especial.- Comentaba Tenten al Uchiha.- Pero hemos conseguido algo parecido, te quedará bien.- La cara de Sasuke en esos momentos era digna de ser retratada. Nunca había caído tan bajo y eso le hacía sentirse el ser más inferior del planeta Tierra.

Temari, ¿Ya está la ropa?.- Preguntó Sai.

Eh… ¡sí! Por lo menos la de Sasuke, digo Zen, digo Zoe.

¡No te muevas Naruto! ¡No te puedo poner la peluca si haces tanto problema!.- Reclamaba el peluquero que arreglaba al Uzumaki.

¡Pero no puedo estar quieto 'ttebayo!.- Se defendía. ¿Es qué nadie recordaba que era hiperactivo?

¿Ya terminaste con Sasuke, Tenten?

¡Sí!

Bien, llévalo con Temari.

OK.

El ojiazul quiso darse la vuelta para ver al chico con extensiones, pero el peluquero no le dejó moverse. Fue un gran desastre, él quería burlarse un poco más.

Pronto el peluquero terminó con la maldita peluca del demonio y quedó libre por un momento. Se miró en el espejo con temor. Del otro lado vio una chica bastante linda de cabello largo y liso, de un rubio espectacular. Se sorprendió, en verdad pasaba por cara de una mujer. Claro, el cuerpo mataba toda la imagen. No aguardaba para ver llegar al pelinegro y burlarse de él un poco más.

Primero apareció Temari con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos felices, estaba contenta por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Naruto aguardó impaciente para ver llegar al Uchiha, pero con lo que se topó no era lo que esperaba.

Quien venía de vuelta era una chica preciosa, que traía una cara de indignación para morirse, pero eso es otro cuento. Ocupaba un pantalón desajustado rojo, lo que permitía no poder definir las líneas de su cuerpo. Una polera negra y una chaqueta de cuero blanca. El cabello negro-azulado caía en un flequillo rebelde y el resto del pelo, como puntas afiladas y desordenadas, por el resto de la cara, hasta llegar a los senos falsos, que no eran exuberantes, sino más bien "normales".

De eso se fijó en apenas dos segundos y luchó por no quedarse boquiabierto. ¿¡Qué le habían hecho a Sasuke!?

Pero no, no era momento de abrir la boca sólo para poder respirar a causa de un paro respiratorio. No, claro que no, lo normal era reírse y eso iba a hacer, sin embargo, el pelinegro fue más rápido.

Vaya Naruto, el pelo largo te queda bien.- Una sonrisa burlona reemplazó a la de indignación anterior. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

¿No has pensado en apuntarte a la playboy, Sasuke?.- La guerra verbal estaba declarada.

No te burles ahora, será más fácil cuando vuelvas. Ahí te quiero ver. No sabes lo que te espera.

No, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Apenas cruzó la puerta acompañado por Temari, distinguió en una mesa un montón de cosas que no reconocía. Algo arduo le esperaba.

Déjate llevar, súmete en tus pensamientos y olvídate de esto. Imagina que eres un maniquí, ¿vale?.- Le recomendó Temari, con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto le hizo caso, a pesar de lo complicado que resultó en un principio. Empezó a pensar en lo que no había podido pensar antes. Después de ver a Sasuke convertido en chica, una gran pregunta estaba sin responder en su mente. ¿Cómo hubiese sido todo si el moreno hubiese sido chica siempre? No era tan malo entretenerse y ocupar su imaginación.

Probablemente sus genios no hubiesen sido compatibles de igual forma que la actual, posiblemente se hubiesen llevado igual de mal, y no había forma de dudar que Sasuki –Saski- seguiría siendo un obstáculo en su carrera profesional y en su vida cotidiana. Si hubiese llegado a sentir algo por aquella mujer, quizás se hubiese declarado. Tal vez hubiese esperado y habría hecho un drama, pero sí o sí se lo expresaría. No se quedaría con aquel sentimiento dentro. La convencería de que él era la mejor opción que ella tenía y obviamente lo conseguiría, Sasuki sería suya. Eso si fuera Sasuki…

Lamentablemente no era una mujer, por lo que todos esos planes no figuraban como posibilidad. Jamás le diría que le gustaba, porque ambos eran hombres, y nunca trataría de convencerlo de que él era la mejor opción, porque no la era. ¿Y desde cuándo él admitía que sentía algo por Sasuke? ¡¡Nunca!! Él no había admitido nada, ni para si mismo ni para nadie. Era una "SUPOSICIÓN", nada más.

_Suposición, suposición, nada más que eso, nada más._- Se repetía a si mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto soltara una frase como "…jamás le diría que le gustaba…", aunque fuese en su mente? ¡¡Eso era una barbaridad!!

Listo, Naruto. ¿Viste? Ni cuenta te diste y ya terminamos.- Cayó en la cuenta de que había hecho todo en forma inconsciente, o casi.

Se miró en el espejo más cercano y no se encontró reflejado en él. En su lugar encontró a una muchacha de cabellos largos, lisos y rubios. De pantalón negro desajustado, un poco más largo de lo que debería, y una camiseta anaranjada, sobre la cual había una especie de chaleco bastante extraño, pero que le quedaba bien.

Rompió a reír, era tan absurda la imagen que encontraba de si mismo en el espejo, que hasta lo podía tomar con gracia. Vaya cabeza de loco la del guionista.

Salió con una sonrisa de resignación absurda pintada en los labios. Todos se sorprendieron de lo optimista que era el chico. Lo que sorprendió a Naruto no fue que todo el mundo le mirara incrédulo, sino que Sasuke no se burlara de él al cruzar la puerta y verle aparecer. Más bien le miraba como examinando todo lo nuevo y con cara de aburrido. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la mente? Era la gran pregunta que nuestro rubio siempre se hacía. Esa mente resultaba indescifrable. Era un misterio que probablemente no llegaría a descubrir, pero que más de una vez le había causado la pérdida de valiosos minutos buscando respuestas.

Luego de unos minutos todos juntos se dirigieron en las camionetas a los estudios fuera del edificio, en el mismo lugar donde habían filmado las otras veces, en las afueras de Tokio.

_¡No__!.- (Estaban en las grabaciones) Zoe está siendo apresada por un tipo extraño que se interesa en ella._

_¡Ya déjalo en paz! Dig__o, ¡Déjala en paz!.- Yuki llega en el momento preciso._

_¡Yukio!_

_¿Yukio?.- El hombre está__ confundido._

_¡Soy Yuki, imbécil! Escuchas mal… ¿Qué se supone que haces con Zoe?.- Pregunta enojada._

_Nada en lo que te metas. Diferente es si te quieres sumar.- Una sonrisa pícara que deja a la vista unos dientes sucios produce asco a los dos ninjas encubiertos._

_Lo siento, hokage-sama, pero esto__ ya no lo puedo soportar.- Dice Yukio entre dientes, para luego formar un rasengan y mandar a volar al hombre abusador._

_Yukio, ya la hiciste. Y yo que me había controlado para no hacerlo antes y delatarnos.- Zen suspira.- Por lo menos me hubiese dejado darle una paliza.- Sonríe de una forma particular._

_Aún tenemos tiempo si lo quieres encontrar.- La idea le gusta._

Afortunadamente los minutos de grabación en los que se tenían que "disfrazar" ya habían terminado. Estaban realmente felices con haber finalizado. Era como haber superado el más grande reto que les hubiesen puesto, era la prueba de fuego que los situaba como verdaderos actores. Lo habían superado todo.

Al revisar las grabaciones a varios camarógrafos se les salieron frases en burla como "Están bastante buenas, ¿no?" lo que había concluido en: 3 dañados seriamente con riesgo vital, 5 daños menores y contusiones, y 4 desaparecidos.

Pero era cierto, visto desde fuera el trabajo de los peluqueros, los maquillistas y, en general, todos los que se habían encargado del trabajo de transformación visual, habían hecho una trabajo de altísimo nivel. Siendo completamente sinceros, si le ponían la imagen de esos dos como chicas a cualquier muchacho, se le caían las babas.

Naruto, luego de quedar como el muchacho "normal" que era, se sentó en el piso alfombrado del camarín. Sasuke, estaba sentado en forma cómoda en el sillón de tono rojo sangre.

Ahora creo que cuando salen chicas demasiado guapas en la tv, son en realidad hombres.- Comenzó el rubio.- ¡¡No parecíamos nosotros 'ttebayo!! Y apuesto a que visto desde fuera éramos unas chicas lindas. Los estilistas hacen muy bien su trabajo 'ttebayo.

Hay que aceptar que estábamos bien.- Algo parecido a una risa salió de los labios del pelinegro, pero en un volumen bajísimo, como un susurro.- Ya envié nuestros papeles a la playboy, como pediste.

Jajaja.- Ambos reían. El Uzumaki con carcajadas y el otro con algo más moderado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había un ambiente tan agradable entre ellos. Y hacía mucho más tiempo que no reían juntos.

Como hace unos meses atrás hacían, chocaron los puños. Cuando se lo proponían podían ser un gran equipo.

El simple acto provocó un remolino de sentimientos encontrados. Sobre todos ellos se reconocía la melancolía. Era posible que jamás volvieran a estar así, jamás reirían juntos nuevamente, jamás serían co-protagonistas de una serie. Ya iban en cuenta regresiva hacia la despedida.

¿En verdad planeas irte?.- Naruto se sentó al lado del Uchiha con una cara indefinible.

Hn.- Fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, que llevó la vista al piso.

¿Por qué?

No quiero hablar de ello.

¿Jamás piensas decírmelo? La otra vez dijiste que era por mí. Pero no te creo 'ttebayo.

Cree. Debo perfeccionarme, pero lejos de aquí.- Su voz era sigilosa y fría.

¿¡Por qué!? Acá puedes hacerlo perfectamente. ¡Y si lo quieres puedes rechazar las propuestas donde trabajes conmigo 'ttebayo!.- Le había dolido un poco decir eso, pero lo prefería antes de tenerlo tan lejos como para ni siquiera poder verlo.

¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste una molestia para mí…- La palabra musitadas en calma tuvieron un gran efecto sobre el rubio. ¿Una molestia? ¿Eso era él para Sasuke? Sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, pero no era rabia. Antes de poder responder nada, el actor terminó su frase sorprendiéndolo.- …pero supongo que te voy a extrañar.

Lo oyó suspirar y luego lo vio pararse y salir calmadamente de la sala. Eran de esas cosas que hacía muy de vez en cuando y que siempre, siempre, le dejaban tan confundido. No entendía sus acciones, nunca lo había hecho.

…_Extrañar. No sabes lo que será para m__í.- _Pensó con dolor, pero con una sonrisa ligera.

_Tres días después._

Nuestro querido kitsune, por alguna extraña razón desconocida, llegaba más temprano de lo normal al trabajo. No iba de muy buen ánimo en realidad, pero el deber lo llamaba. Una voz infantil captó su atención antes de llegar a la recepción del edificio. No se dejó ver y prestó atención a la conversación.

¿Otra vez traes algo para Sasuke?.- Era la voz de Chiyako, la recepcionista pelirroja.

Sí.

Dime, ¿quién te manda?.- Preguntó la otra mujer, Asuna, con curiosidad.

No puedo decirlo…- El niño se empezaba a preocupar, por lo que salió casi corriendo cuando se hubo despedido.

Naruto le vio doblar la esquina corriendo. Un niño de no más de 12 años, de cabello café. Si su memoria no le fallaba… ¿No era ése el hijo único del señor Takeshi, dueño de la florería de la esquina?

Inmediatamente sacó por conclusión que el niño no era mandado por ninguno de sus familiares, entonces, ¿quién podía ser?

En sólo un segundo decidió seguirlo. No estaba seguro de encontrarse con la persona que le enviaba los regalos a Sasuke si lo seguía, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo? Quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

Tres días atrás había decidido no reprimir lo que sentía y había aceptado que el Uchiha le gustaba, por lo que ahora el primer asunto dentro de sus prioridades era encontrar a esa persona. Nadie más había causado nada parecido al otro chico, por lo que suponía un peligro al no estar seguro de soportar verlo con alguien más si el pretendiente lograba lo que quería.

Al doblar la esquina y luego de correr detrás del niño otras dos cuadras, pudo distinguirlo hablando con una mujer de apariencia amigable e inocente. La muchacha vestía formal y era linda, tenía un bello cuerpo y sus ojos destacaban. Era demasiado familiar. Era…

¿Hinata…?

**Capítulo V:**_** El mundo está de cabeza.**_

Corrección, su mundo estaba de cabeza. ¿A quién se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que el admirador secreto era Hinata? ¡¡Hinata-chan!! ¡Su ex-novia! No había explicación, no cabía en su cabeza.

Aún estaba durmiendo, teniendo una pesadilla. Sí, eso debía ser, era la única rezón posible para esa visión. Así una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una sonrisa que no tenía pizca de felicidad, era más bien una mueca.

Gracias, Yuu-chan. Mañana vendré de nuevo.- Escuchó que decía la mujer.

Bien. Chao Hinata-chan.- Respondía el niño.

Adiós Yuu-chan.

No, no estaba soñando, porque las voces eran demasiado nítidas para ser parte de un sueño nublado y borroso. Pero eso quería decir que… esa era la razón por la que ella había terminado con él, porque había encontrado a alguien más a quien amar e idolatrar.

La razón por la que desde hacía algún tiempo ella lo justificaba en sus extraños actos. Cuando le decía que intentara comprender al ojinegro.

No sólo eso, quizás ella nunca le había amado, sólo había estado con él para estar cerca de Sasuke. Quizás todo era una vil actuación por parte de la arpía más grande que nunca se hubiese topado en su vida. ¡La niña débil e indefensa que tartamudeaba en su primer día en la televisión, JA!

Había trazado planes para acercarse a él desde un principio. Claro, porque para lograr estar cerca del Uchiha debías tener buenas razones y no era nada de fácil ser aceptado por él. La mejor forma era entrar en el círculo de sus conocidos mediante un factor indirecto, como lo era él. Era obvio, la novia de su mejor amigo, ¿Quién sospecharía de ella? Sólo era una muchacha que se había enamorado perdidamente de un rubio y joven actor.

O, tal vez, esos dos ya andaban juntos y se burlaban de él con lo de los regalos. Se burlaban de todo el mundo y en especial de él.

¿Nunca le había querido? ¿O quizás le había empezado a engañar desde hace algún tiempo solamente? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce Hinata? ¿Nunca había existido, era una máscara? ¿O sólo estaba escondida? ¿Cómo la frágil chica que le había gustado alguna vez era capaz de engañarlo de esa forma? ¿¡Quién se creía para jugar con sus sentimientos así!? ¿¡Cómo era tan hipócrita para decirle que le amaba y apuñalarle por la espalda!? ¡¡Era traición!!

Había sido engañado, se sentía miserable. Nunca había imaginado algo como eso.

La furia reemplazó el desconcierto y, sólo utilizando una gran e impresionante fuerza de voluntad, logró no saltar sobre ella y exigirle las explicaciones que merecía. Sus manos empuñadas temblaban ligeramente debido a la fuerza contenida.

Alzó la vista y lanzó una mirada furiosa a la muchacha. Ésta le miraba impresionada, con lo ojos muy abiertos y boquiabierta también.

Naruto-kun…- Susurró.

¿¡Cómo era capaz de agregar el "kun" aún!? ¿Pensaba seguir con su maldita farsa de cuarta?

Nunca lo creí de ti.- Comenzó Naruto, con su voz ronca por la rabia, pero controlándose lo más posible.- ¡Jamás pensé que sería capaz de algo así 'ttebayo! ¡Yo te creía inocente y buena y sólo eres… eres…!.- La única razón que impedía que le dijera la palabra que tenía en mente era que él era un caballero. Nunca le diría algo así a una mujer y, en el fondo, le había querido por mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía decirlo por mucho que quisiera.

¡Na-naruto! ¡Tú no entien-des! N-no es… lo que crees…- La joven se desesperó por hablar y explicar lo que para Naruto era inexplicable.

¡¡No sigas con tu farsa!!.- Estalló, gritándole.

Opuesto a todo pronóstico, Hinata adoptó una pose seria y su semblante cambió. Sus cejas casi se juntaban y miraba al rubio enojada y muy seria. Inhaló profundamente antes de optar por utilizar su característica voz profesional, ajena al tartamudeo.

¡Uzumaki Naruto, cálmate ahora mismo y escúchame!.- La forma en que la Hyuuga hablaba era desconcertante, casi sonaba como una madre enojada intentando enseñar a su hijo, no se entendía nada de la situación.- No… ¡No sabes nada de por qué hago esto y no tienes derecho a insultarme si no conoces la verdad!.- Su actuación empezaba a flaquear y estaba a punto de comenzar a tartamudear de nuevo.- ¡Si quieres saber la verdad…! Si quieres… ¡Termina con esta escena en medio de la calle y acompáñame!

La cara del Uzumaki era inescrutable. Cuando se decidía a no dejar a nadie entrar a su mente ni tocar sus pensamientos ponía esa cara. ¿Qué debía hacer, creerle a la que fue su novia y amiga o ver a través de lo hechos? Sabía que la duda le carcomería de a poco si no dejaba las cosas claras.

En quince minutos, y sin una palabra de por medio, habían llegado a un parque cercano a la estación televisora. No era grande y tenía un pequeño lago. Hinata se había acercado a la rejilla que los separaba del agua y le daba la espalda.

Yo… yo soy la que ha… ha sido traicionada…- Dijo en voz baja y cargada de resentimiento.

Ja. ¿¡Tú!? ¡Tú eres la manipula-!

¡Te amaba! ¡Yo…! Yo te amaba en serio. Y tú… tú me engañabas a mí, fingiendo que me querías, cuando en realidad siempre has estado enamorado… de él.- La frase y el tono de voz le pilló desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Cómo estaba ella al tanto de sus sentimientos encontrados? ¿Cómo…?.- Yo… los vi. N-no me lo niegues. Los vi aquél día en su departamento.

No sé… de qué hablas…- Su mente voló en busca de algún recuerdo, sólo después de unos cuantos segundos lo encontró.

La vez aquella en que llovía y había una tormenta eléctrica. Él había tenido que quedarse en la casa de Sasuke. Era la vez en que sus dudas habían cobrado vida respecto de qué sentía hacia su compañero. Pero era imposible que ella los hubiese visto, ella no estuvo allí.

Ustedes dormían… t-tú le abrazabas de forma posesiva y él… él sólo dormía de forma placentera. Yo sabía que lo nuestro no iba a durar mucho, porque ya no me querías de la misma forma que en un comienzo.- Hizo una pausa, respirando con dificultad y obviando un pequeño dolor en su pecho.- Sólo quería ver có-cómo estaban. Sabía, gracia a Sakura, que te habías quedado en su casa… sabía que ninguno de los dos sabría cocinar ni nada, les iba a… hacer el desayuno.- Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios.- No toqué la puerta, estaba abierta y sin seguro. Ambos son unos descuidados en ese tipo de cosas…- La sonrisa no se borraba, pero se fue transformando de a poco hasta reducirse a la nada.- Entré y no escuché nada, pensé que estaban durmiendo, así que me asomé con si-sigilo a la habitación. Y los vi.

Al hacer esa pausa Naruto se había olvidado de su propio problema para ponerse en el lugar de Hinata e intentar comprenderla. Muy propio de él.

No. No es lo que crees… nosotros no habíamos hecho nada. ¡Es un malentendido 'ttebayo!.- Se defendió, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Lo sé.- Su voz se escuchaba convencida, en verdad lo pensaba.- No hicieron nada, pero el verlos me… abrió los ojos. Tú ya n-no me amabas, y eso era cierto. Y yo, muy en el fondo, siempre supe que tu a-amistad con él era demasiado fuerte para ser normal.- La muchacha se giró para verle a los ojos, con una sonrisa verdadera en los labios y mirada de resignación en el rostro.- A pesar de que siempre se peleaban, era como s-si esa fuera la forma de ocultar qu-que se agradaban. Él había hecho cosas para ayudarte cuando tú no sabías y tú te preocupabas de sus problemas como de los tuyos cuando creías que yo… que yo no me daba cuenta. Acepté que ustedes dos se amaban en secreto, no en secreto hacia nosotros, sino en secreto hacia ustedes mismos.

¡NO!.- La cara de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente, iba de la frustración y la desesperación a la resignación, pasando por la sorpresa y la confusión.- Eso… no es cierto.- Murmuró.

Yo te quería, te quiero, y… y quiero que seas feliz. Por eso terminé contigo, a ver si te dabas cuenta.- La cara de la periodista cambió al enojo en un parpadear.- ¡Pero sie-siempre fuiste tonto para esto de entender los sentimientos más compli-cados! Y no te diste cuenta. Los dos son idiotas y no avanza-ron en nada.

¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con los regalos? No entiendo nada 'ttebayo.- Se tomó la cabeza entre la manos e hizo gestos extraños de confusión.

Fácil, Naruto-kun. Celos.- Hinata rió suavemente ante la idea tan obvia de la que Naruto no se había dado cuenta.

¿Celos? ¿¡celos!? ¡¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DATTEBAYO!!.- Gritó en su defensa. Y ella no le creyó ni una sola palabra e ignoró esa reacción.

Era la forma en que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo. Y… no fue mi idea.- Agregó, ahora un poco temerosa de la reacción de su ex.

¿Qu-qué? ¿¡Quién más está en esta locura!?.- ¡El mundo estaba en su contra! No había otra explicación para todo lo que le sucedía en su movida vida.

Emm…

¡Exijo saberlo 'ttebayo!.- Exclamó alterado.

Tsunade-sama…- Susurró la mujer de ojos blanquecinos.

(O.O).- Quedó como estatua exactamente 20 segundos (y contando), luego venía la parte peligrosa.

(N. de A: Por favor, mantengan distancia prudente del afectado mientras se lleva a cabo el acto de locura momentánea de la que se verá afectado en los siguientes 3 segundos, 2 segundos, 1 segundo…)

¿¿¿¡¡NANI!!??? ¡¡LA VIEJA Y TÚ…!!.- La mandíbula cayó en forma involuntaria y las clases de actuación se fueron derechito a la punta del cerro. No había forma de evitar sentirse traicionado y utilizado. Dos personas habían estado jugando con sus sentimientos mediante técnicas extrañas, propias de mujeres. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan mal como de la forma en que lo había hecho unos minutos atrás, pero SÍ, había caído redondito en la trampa. En cierto modo, había estado ciego para no entender por qué cuando él le preguntaba a la directora quién enviaba los regalos, que ella permitía fuesen entregados a Sasuke, ella siempre cambiaba tema y lo evadía o simplemente decía "no te incumbe".

Requirió de un minuto para volver a la normalidad, reflexionar y encontrar sentido a todo lo que había pasado.

Hinata-chan… yo…- Estaba avergonzado de los pensamientos y las especulaciones que había hecho de ella. Sin duda alguna ahora creía en ella, era su amiga.

No digas nada. Cua-cualquiera habría pensado en lo que tú pensaste.

Pero yo nunca quise hacerte sentir… así 'ttebayo. Yo también te amaba.

¿Sabes? Pen-sé que sería más duro. Pero… creo que sólo somos buenos amigos. Yo desde hace algún tiempo sólo te considero eso. He encontrado a quién amar.- Su sonrisa relució con auténtica alegría.- Y cuando… resolví todos mis problemas me decidí a… a ayudarte a ti. Porque sé que eres… un tanto malo para estas cosas…

Sí, todo bien hasta ahí, pero te olvidas de algo…- Hinata enarcó una ceja.- ¡A mi no me gusta Sasuke 'ttebayo!.- Ella suspiró cansada.

¿O sea n-no has estado celoso ni un poco?

¡CLARO QUE NO!

¿Y entonces por qué querías saber quién era el que enviaba los regalos?.- La joven periodista se sentó en una banca y el rubio la imitó.

Por… ¡por curiosidad! De veras.- Intercambiaron una larga mirada y él supo que, simple y llanamente, le habían hecho un Jaque Matte. Su, ahora, amiga Hinata le conocía muy bien. Esa inseguridad casi imperceptible en su propia voz al hablar del tema le daba la razón a la chica.- ¡Somos hombres, Hinata-chan! ¡Eso no está bien! No es normal. Nada puede suceder.

Si no te decides a siquiera intentarlo… él se irá sin saberlo.- Irse, la palabra clave a su larga agonía vivida a cada segundo. Lidiar con un sentimiento pseudo-aceptado y, al mismo tiempo, enfrentarse a una separación, era una combinación fatal.

No vale la pena decir nada.

¿Por qué no?

SUPONIENDO…- Remarcó la palabra con la voz.- …que sí siento algo por él, ¿acaso crees que él aceptaría eso sin mandarme a la misma mierd* de una patada?.- Le miró cuestionando, de la misma forma que sus palabras lo hacían. Ella aguantó la risa, en cierto modo desde su perspectiva las palabras en ese orden sonaban graciosas.- ¡Esa es la verdad! No tiene sentido, no hay… nada que hacer 'ttebayo.

En verdad eres peor en esto de lo que pensaba, Naruto-kun.

_¿En verdad no te das cuenta? Es peor de lo que creía. _Recordó lo que Sasuke también le había dicho una vez.

Bueno, esta vez no te puedo culpar d-de que no te des cuenta, porque se trata de Sasuke-kun. Él lo esconde bajo to-da su frialdad y su simulado desinterés. Pero yo sé cosas que él ha hecho por ti y ni tú te enteras, so-son detalles que lo delatan.

¿?.- La cara de nuestro actor de ojos azules se traducía a una simple pregunta: ¿De qué diablos hablaba Hinata?

Haaa…-Suspiró.- Lo pondré más fácil. Le-e gustas desde antes que yo los conociera a ambos.- Fue un segundo de silencio antes del grito.

¿¡Qué!? Estás loca, eso no… no es cierto.

Es cierto que quizás no ayude mucho lo que voy a decir, pero… ¿recuerdas la vez q-que te llamaron para tu primera sesión fotográfica para la primera plana?

Sí.- Aquella vez la felicidad había rebosado los límites de su capacidad y había gritado casi por todo el edificio de forma hiperactiva. Lo recordaba bien.

Bueno, eso se lo habían ofrecido a él primero…- Naruto comenzó a prestar más atención y frunció el ceño.- …y él lo rechazó. Y, a pesar de su absurda rivalidad contigo, te puso de candidato. ¿Haría eso alguien que sólo qui-quiere destruir tu carrera?

…- No sabía qué decir, qué pensar, mucho menos qué hacer.

Lo sé porque trabajé en aquella revista. Y no só-sólo eso, ha hecho peque-ñas cosas por ti que podrían pasar desapercibidas y que, sin embargo, sólo demuestran que-e se preocupa por ti. Aunque lo sabe camuflar muy bien. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tú andabas tras Sakura, ella tras Sasuke, y tú ni me mirabas, él se molestó con ella por decirte algunas palabras crueles respecto de la soledad. Los escuché un segundo, fue só-lo un comentario pequeño que él hizo, pero fue lo que hizo que… que ella te empezara a ver con otros ojos y se hicieran amigos.

Naruto no podía hacer ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera decir que eso era ridículo, porque aún no procesaba toda la información. Ni siquiera la primera parte de "…le gustas…". Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba preocupado también de no alimentar la llama de esperanza que en algún lugar de su ser jugaba con hacerle sonreír de pronto.

Yo me topé un día con Tsunade-sama en el edificio…

_Flashback_

_¡Oh, Hinata! A ver como dejaste a mi chico después de su ruptura.- La rubia mujer había subido al elevador en el piso 5 y se había topado con Hinata en el 4. Iba en busca de su cuota de sake matutina. (Todos sabían que no regresaría hasta las 4 de la tarde)_

_Tsunade-sama…- Sabía que la directora no lo decía en mala forma, ni reprochándole nada, sólo estaba comentando respecto de la actual actitud del rubio.- ¿Está segura q-que es por mí y no por otra cosa?_

_Hmmn. Supongo que sé a qué te refieres.- La adulta de ojos almendrados suspiraba resignada. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en la verdadera razón de la actitud de su actor favorito y casi hijo, Naruto._

_Lo nuestro lo to-mó con calma y quedamos como amigos. El problema e-es Sasuke.- Hime asintió con la cabeza. (N/A: Recuerden, es el nombre de obaa-chan)_

_Es muy importante para él._

_Cre-o que es más de lo que creemos.- Llegaron al piso primero y bajaron de forma automática._

_¿Me acompañas, Hinata? Tengo que hablar de esto con alguien que le conozca y tú eres su mejor amiga, estoy segura._

_Claro.- No pensaba en probar alcohol, pero la conversación era necesaria. Valía la pena, por Naruto._

_Ambas mujeres caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, para en pocos minutos llegar a una especie de bar familiar. Entraron y lo primero que hizo el camarero fue entregarle su botella de sake a Tsunade. Hinata rechazó cualquier comida o bebida, sólo aceptó un jugo natural._

_¿También crees que esos dos son más que amigos?_

_Sí. Creo que… ellos no entienden sus pro-pios sentimientos._

_Bueno, son hombres, no es tan fácil. Además, los dos son orgullosos._

_Pero Sasuke-kun se va…_

_Y eso pone mal a Naruto. ¡Este chiquillo que ni siquiera es esta situación se da cuenta!.- La mujer también se desesperaba un poco con esa actitud, porque ella desconocía que el rubio sí empezaba a sospechar de su propio sentimiento._

_Jeje.- Rió suavemente Hinata.- Sí, creo que debemos abrirle los ojos._

_Pero no es fácil. Ya sabes, el también tiene su temperamento y eso, que le dijéramos lo que pensamos, lo ofendería._

_¿Y qué-e podríamos hacer?_

_De alguna forma él se debe dar cuenta por si mismo. ¿Qué tal si…?_

_Fin flashback_

Estaba boquiabierto. Tsunade había sido la de la idea y sabía, o sospechaba por lo menos, desde hace tiempo que sus lazos con el pelinegro eran demasiado fuertes. ¡De hecho ella creía que era gay y aún así le "apoyaba"! La vieja, a pesar de lo viciosa del juego y el alcohol, y todos sus malos hábitos, era una buena mujer. Por lo menos con él.

Naruto-kun…- La joven Hyuuga observaba al de ojos azules como el cielo en silencio, pero debía dejar algo en claro.- Ya sabes de qué va todo esto. No se-seguiré enviando los regalos.- Naruto la miró a los ojos, sabía que algo más importante venía a continuación.

Ella sacó una libreta y arrancó cinco hojas de las páginas del final de la libreta. Se las entregó.

¿Qué es?

So-son las notas que iban junto a los regalos y la-las direcciones de dónde comprar las rosas negras, las cajitas y la ma-mayoría de las cosas que le gustan a él.- Él la miró desconcertado. ¿Para qué le entregaba eso? ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera él con eso?.- Quizás quieras…- La muchacha dudaba en continuar o no.- Tal vez no te declares nunca, no lo sé, quizás quieras hacerle saber tus sentimientos desde e-el anonimato.- El Uzumaki abrió los ojos de par en par.

No… no estás diciendo que me haga su admirador secreto, ¿cierto?.- Incrédulo, preguntó con aire de no entender absolutamente nada.

…a-algo así.- Reconoció ella.

¡¡Yo no haré eso 'ttebayo!!.- Exclamó, saltando del asiento.

L-lo sé, pero es sólo una sugerencia. A-aún así deseo que sepas lo que de-decían y te quedes con las direcciones. Só-sólo por si acaso.

El observó las hojas en su mano y, tragando dificultosamente, las guardó en su bolsillo. No la heriría, pero ya las tiraría por ahí.

Debo irme Naruto-kun… pi-piénsate en lo que hemos ha-hablado, ¿sí?

Sí. Adiós Hinata-chan.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, demasiadas cosas en su mente no le permitían fijarse una ruta, sin embargo, de forma inconsciente o no, llegó a las afueras de la televisora. ¡Se había olvidado que tenía que trabajar! ¡¡El viejo y el teme lo matarían!! (Entiéndase por Komatsu-san y Sasuke.) ¡¡¡Moriría degollado a sus cortos 25 años de vida!!!

Sin pensar demasiado, entró corriendo y en sólo unos segundos estuvo frente al equipo de producción. Todos se habían ido hacía tres minutos a las grabaciones en la periferia de la ciudad, se habían cansado de esperarle. Tenía el día libre, vaya desperdicio.

Bajó hasta el primero piso y se topó con Sakura, lo que le recordó algo que hizo un pequeño "Clic" en su cerebro.

Por tantos días había olvidado completamente el mayor obstáculo en su relación con el ojinegro: Sakura-chan. ¡Había olvidado el que el Uchiha tenía novia! Se estampó una mano en la cara, ella lo miró extrañada de la reacción.

Naruto decidió postergar su recriminación para más tarde, debía saludar a Sakura como siempre. Alzó la vista para mostrarle una de sus sonrisas actuadas que se le daban mejor, pero no alcanzó a concretar aquella expresión en su rostro, porque pronto la única expresión el él era la sorpresa. La muchacha de cabellos rosados como los pétalos de cerezo mantenía muestras de haber llorado en sus mejillas, aunque ahora se mostrara calmada.

¿Qué te pasó, Sakura-chan?.- Preguntó inmediatamente y luego agregó irritado:- No me digas que es por culpa del teme.- Le quisiese o no, no permitiría que él dañara los sentimientos de Sakura-chan.

Na-nada. Yo…- Bajó la vista y suspiró con pesar. Necesitaba desahogarse.- El no hizo nada que yo no esperara, de hecho él debe creer que yo me fui hace tiempo a mi trabajo y no que… que me fui a llorar al baño.- Apretó los ojos no queriendo derramar más lágrimas.- Yo sabía que él no me amaba como yo a él, pero le pedí un mes y medio para convencerlo. Creí que lo estaba logrando, pero hoy supe que nada había cambiado. Me dijo que él no creía que las relaciones a distancia funcionaran, que era mejor, por el bien de ambos, terminar y buscar a alguien con quien poder contar siempre. Yo… no tenía problemas en sólo hablar con él por teléfono, pero él me dejó en claro que no me quería tanto como yo esperaba que el me quisiese. Que nuestra corta relación sólo reafirmaba que yo era una buena amiga suya.- Hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio, que mantenía una expresión perpleja.- Me hice la fuerte frente a él, pero apenas crucé la puerta…- Sonrió con dolor.-…me desmoroné.

No sabía qué decir. No había forma de decirle a Sakura que Sasuke la amaba más que nada en el mundo, porque no era cierto y porque él, en el fondo, tampoco quería lo fuese. La confesión de la chica le hacía sentir aliviado en cierto modo, se detestaba por pensar así, pero no podía hacer nada con el sentimiento que contra su voluntad se expandía por su ser.

Lo siento.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Gracias, Naruto. Ahora me voy, ¿sí?.- Se despidió con la mano.- George me va a matar por llegar tarde.- Alcanzó a escuchar, mientras notaba que ya estaba más repuesta y animada al darse cuenta que la vida seguía.

Llegó a su casa pronto. El corto día "laboral" había sido de lo más extraño. Había descubierto que la fan secreta era Hinata en un intento de ponerle celoso y que aceptara sus sentimientos, siendo Tsunade cómplice de todo. También sabía que Sasuke ya no mantenía su relación con Sakura. Pero lo más intrigante y que aún no le dejaba pensar con claridad había sido el comentario de Hinata: "…le gustas…".

_Boberías,_ pensó. No podía ser que eso fuese verdad, no había manera. Ellos habían sido rivales siempre, ahora últimos amigos. ¿Cuándo podría haberse producido un sentimiento más profundo? No había lugar en tiempo para que esas emociones hubiesen tomado forma. Pero sabía que bien podían haberse formado de forma inconsciente, como le sucedía a él. Er, no. Debía recordar que él no sentía nada por Sasuke.

Luego venía el final de la conversación con la Hyuuga, lo de mandarle una nota que explicase sus sentimientos de forma anónima, sólo para él mismo sentirse aliviado. Recordó los papeles en su bolsillo y los sacó.

"_Tu mirada está cargada de pensamientos incomprensibles para mí,_

_tus emociones tan bien guardadas dentro de tu cuerpo,_

_deseo encontrar el día en que me muestres quién eres en verdad,_

_porque yo esperaré para verte y decirte…"_

Dejó su lectura y arrugó las cinco hojas haciendo una bola de papel de ellas. No había forma de que él hiciese algo como aquello. Primero que todo jamás le escribiría una carta de amor a otro CHICO, segundo, él no le daría ese gusto a SASUKE, y tercero, y no por ello menos importante, él no estaba ENAMORADO, por lo que no tenía razón para hacer eso.

Dejó caer la pelota de sus manos, la que rodó y desapareció de su vista, escondiéndose bajo un mueble.

Jamás haré eso `ttebayo.- Se dijo a si mismo, completamente convencido.

_Una semana después._

¡¡Demonios!! ¿¡Dónde diablos cayó ese maldito pedazo de hoja!?

**Capítulo VI: **_**¡Yo nunca haría eso!**_

Sí, eso era lo que se había dicho desde un principio, el nunca caería tan bajo, nunca sería tan cobarde como para declararse a través de una carta. El nunca haría de admirador secreto ni mandaría regalos anónimamente. El nunca tendría necesidad de algo así. Además, agregándole el factor HOMBRE, eso se convertía prácticamente en un imposible. O sea, ¿enamorarse de otro chico y mandarle una notita diciéndoselo? Ja, por favor, el día en que eso sucediera la torre de Tokio se acería.

Y sí, Naruto estaba tremendamente temeroso de que la torre se fuera caer ese mismo día, porque iba a hacer lo que nunca se suponía iba a hacer.

Las razones que le llevaban a llegar a ese punto se habían estado acumulando durante toda una semana. Muchas cosas habían sucedido y otras tantas había comprendido, tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza y todos revueltos que hubo un instante en que simplemente colapsó. Debía terminar en ese mismo instante con todo si no quería terminar catalogado como loco de patio en un sanatorio.

_Le gustas a Sasuke. _

_Sabía que él no me amaba como yo a él. _

_Quizás quieras hacerle saber tus sentimientos desde el anonimato._

_Él lo esconde bajo toda su frialdad y su simulado desinterés._

Su cabeza iba a explotar y debía idear un plan que dejara perfectamente claro lo que quería, en lo que creía y por qué lo hacía. Teniendo esas cosas en claro estaría tranquilo. Por lo que aquella tarde de sábado se decidió a ordenar tanto sus emociones como sus proyectos y sus ideas respecto de lo que sentía. Una voz apareció en su cabeza sin siquiera ser llamada.

_¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?_

Sentía una gran empatía con él, a pesar de ser totalmente lo contrario el uno del otro, lograban llevarse bien. Porque si para Naruto era curioso que Sasuke pudiera quedarse tan quieto, para el pelinegro era curioso que el rubio no pudiese parar en ningún instante. Sentía que con él podía divertirse a pesar de que el Uchiha fuese tan inactivo. Se sentía bien en su compañía, no necesitaba de otras personas.

_¿Qué sentirías si nunca más le pudieses ver?_

Sabría que una parte de su felicidad no estaría junto a él. Se sentiría un poco solo, tal vez. Sentiría que una parte de su propia vida le hubiese dado la espalda. Se sentiría triste de nunca más poder disfrutar de sus absurdas batallas verbales o los enfrentamientos en cada una de las cosas que se les ocurrían. Sentiría que había perdido una persona que significaba mucho en su vida, en su rutina cotidiana, porque hacía ya más de un año en que no había día en el que no lo viese, y si no lo podía ver, pensar en él, aunque fuese por algún detalle. Tristeza.

_¿Y si él se enamorara perdidamente de alguien y te reemplazara por esa persona?_

Seguro se sentiría enojado, ¡no le podía cambiar así como así por alguien que le conocía menos que él! Que esa persona le quitara el papel de compañía que desempeñaba en la vida del ojinegro, que le arrebatara el espacio en su vida, eso de seguro le molestaría muchísimo. Ser reemplazado y excluido de la vida del moreno, sobre todo, le dolería. Seguro dolería bastante.

_¿Y si él te prometiese nunca olvidarte y jamás ser cambiado por nadie?_

Bueno, probablemente eso era imposible, pero si lo hacía se sentiría feliz. Sabría que ocupaba un lugar en el corazón del otro y eso le complacería mucho. Sabría que era alguien para Sasuke, alguien importante. Se sentiría especialmente bien.

_¿Entonces, qué sientes por Sasuke?_

Un cariño muy especial que no había sentido por nadie antes. Algo tan especial que sabía que si debía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien para no aburrirse y ser feliz, lo escogería a él. Un cariño que se volvía más posesivo que una simple amistad. Una cierta necesidad de él. ¿Es era lo que llamaban amor? Si era así, bueno… quizás sí, estaba enamorado.

_Estás enamorado de Sasuke, ¿se lo dirás?_

¡Por supuesto que no, eso era suicidio! Por lo menos no directamente. Si lo decía lo más probable era que éste le dejara de hablar y se alejara aún más de él. Lo odiaría o quizás qué. No quería arriesgarse de esa forma, se conformaba con seguir siendo su amigo y así no tener que perderlo completamente, por lo menos.

_¿Y te sientes bien con todo eso dentro sin poder ser expresado?_

¿¡Qué clase de estúpida pregunta era esa!? No. Sabía que desde el momento en que lo aceptara completamente el verlo cada día le rasgaría de a poco el alma. Mirarle y saber que quería algo más de él que nunca obtendría. ¿Cómo podía ser eso bueno?

_Si te sientes tan mal con eso dentro, ¿qué harás?_

Tendría que hacerle caso a Hinata. Se desahogaría en un maldito pedazo de papel y se lo entregaría, aunque Sasuke nunca supiera que había sido él. No reprimiría sus sentimientos y escribiría cada cursi letra que debiera escribir. No había de otra si quería que lo supiera y aún seguir siendo los grandes amigos que eran.

_Quieres __su amor. Crees que es imposible. Harás esta locura para que lo sepa y puedas quedar tranquilo contigo mismo, esperando, después de eso, tú mismo poder olvidar._

Y la voz se esfumó. ¿Qué había sido eso? No tenía ni la más mínima idea y le importaba un pepino lo que fuera. Había arreglado y ordenado las cosas en su mente, y aunque no estaba satisfecho con los resultados, ya no podía hacer nada. En verdad el maldito teme le gustaba.

Suspiró con resignación, ahora sólo quedaba leer las cartas anteriores y hacer la suya con el mismo patrón que éstas para que no hubiese demasiada diferencia. Pero… ¡sorpresa!

¡¡Demonios!! ¿¡Dónde diablos cayó ese maldito pedazo de hoja!? ¡Odio esto `ttebayo!

Simplemente la bola de papel no estaba en ninguna parte. Pensó detenidamente en dónde la había echado. Revisó el papelero aún sabiendo que la limpieza ya lo habría sacado. Revisó debajo de cada uno de los muebles y no aparecía. Empezaba a desesperarse y tirar todo lo que estaba en su camino. Sabía que esas páginas eran las originales, Hinata no tendría otras y eso se resumía en una cosa: ¡Estaba muerto si no encontraba esa pelota de papel!

Habían pasado diez minutos y estaba en su punto cúspide de exasperación. ¡Necesitaba el condenado papel, AHORA!

Revisó por undécima vez debajo de los muebles y luego recordó que había una parte que había pasado por alto. Movió un poco la cocina y dejó un espacio entre el mueble y el artefacto. Efectivamente allí estaba, ya cubierto con un poco de polvo, una pelota de hojas de papel. ¿Y cómo demonios había llegado allí? Era increíble como las cosas podían complicarse tan fácilmente. Supuso que la limpieza había movido un poco los muebles.

Volvió a su asiento en la mesa. Sus armas estaban al costado derecho; libreta de apuntes y lápiz. Comenzó su lectura.

"_Eres chocolate amargo,_

_Menos dulce de lo común,_

_Pero igual de apetecible._

_Chocolate en el fondo"_

Hinata había escrito eso para Sasuke, pero pensándolo detenidamente era cierto. Era una buena comparación.

"_Tu mirada es felina,_

_Tus ojos me desgarran,_

_Me pareces un minino consentido,_

_Y sabes hacerme sentir sin aliento."_

Siguió leyendo ese y los otros.

Cuando hubo terminado tenía unas pocas notas en la libreta.

· Escribe en estrofas de a cuatro líneas.

· Escribe en forma poética.

· Utiliza metáfora.

· Siempre lo compara con algo.

· Nunca utiliza alguna palabra para definirse a si misma.

Esas eran las cosas que Hinata hacía al escribir las cartas que le enviaban a Sasuke. Era imposible, no lograría algo así, por lo que sólo decidió escribir lo que le saliera del alma y luego lo cambiaría.

"_Hace tiempo he pensado en odiarte,_

_Querer hacer de ti la figura despreciable de mi vida._

_Convertirte en mi enemigo y sepultarte bajo toda mi ira._

_Odiarte desde lo más profundo y luchar por derrocarte._

_Y cuando me doy cuenta te has convertido en todo lo contrario,_

_Perderte a ti sería mi propia perdición._

_No decidí en ningún momento llegar a quererte,_

_Nunca me comprometí a encariñarme contigo de la forma en que lo hago._

_Y te odio por hacerme sentir vacío sin tu presencia,_

_Te odio por hacerme sufrir pensando en tu partida,_

_Te odio por mantener toda mi mente ocupada pensando en ti,_

_Te odio porque me confundes tanto que me duele quererte._

_Pero te quiero porque alguna vez me has mirado,_

_Te quiero porque despiertas eso indescriptible en mí,_

_Te quiero porque has logrado que me entere quien soy yo mismo en realidad,_

_Te quiero porque eres tú._

_Y lo que siento es cierto,_

_Puedo odiarte y puedo amarte,_

_Puedo sentir tanto con el simple hecho de que estés allí,_

_Aunque yo no decidí amarte."_

Dejó el lápiz con cuidado sobre el papel. ¡Listo, estaba libre por fin! Pero en realidad se preocupaba mucho de la última palabra. "Amarte", ¿amar? ¿Cuándo había decidido amar a Sasuke? ¿No era suficiente con hacerlo sufrir de la manera en que lo hacía?

Releyó lo que, con mucho esfuerzo, se había atrevido a escribir. Iba a cambiar todo lo que no encontrara apropiado, mas al momento de empezar a borrar, no pudo cambiar ni una sola palabra. Todo había salido desde tan profundo de su corazón, que borrarlo era como borrar sus propias emociones. Al percibir que no estaba tan mal, sonaba hasta un poco poético todo eso de la cursilería de amarte-odiarte, lo dejó así. Otro día lo modificaría mejor.

Le daba una vergüenza tremenda llamar a Hinata y preguntarle si estaba bien o no, así que decidió que estuviese mal o no, nadie aparte del teme y él conocerían lo que decía la hoja. Escribió todo el párrafo en su notebook y revisó ortografía, conociéndose a si mismo sabía perfectamente que ese no era su fuerte precisamente.

Ahora quedaba una de las partes más difíciles de todo este embrollo, y eso era la caligrafía. ¡Odiosa caligrafía del demonio! La odiaba como odiaba al guionista que lo hizo vestirse de mujer. Tomó en lápiz entre sus dedos y empezó a practicar con palabras sueltas, pues rescribir el párrafo que él mismo había hecho hacía que se sintiera un gay muy cursi. Lo detestaba, oh sí.

La letra de Hinata no era demasiado compleja, era sencilla, pero lo suficientemente ordenada como para darle algunos problemas a Naruto.

Cuando estuvo seguro que su letra se parecía aunque fuese un poco a la de Hinata, creyó que lo peor ya había pasado. Pero se equivocó.

Un regalo. Un presente que le gustase. ¡Que le gustase! ¿Cómo iba a encontrar algo que le gustara a Sasuke Uchiha? Debía de estar muy, pero muy desesperado para haber decidido meterse con el lío de admirador secreto.

Peluches, flores, chocolates o cosas de comer, todo es quedaba imposibilitado inmediatamente. ¿Algún adorno? Absurdo. Algún accesorio. ¿Qué? ¿Alguna entrada para algo que le gustara? Que él supiera Kamelot* no iba a llegar a Japón esa semana así que quedaba totalmente descalificado. ¿Algo que significara mucho para Naruto? Había que olvidarlo, no le regalaría la primera revista en la que había aparecido, además eso no le interesaba a Sasuke. ¿Algún recuerdo de algo que hubiesen hecho juntos? No, verdad, era anónimo… ¿Algún adorno? Un momento, ya había pensado en eso y no.

Regalarle algo a Sasuke era buscarse un problema, una persona tan reservada y con gustos tan poco comunes no era fácil de sorprender o agradar. Si no se le ocurría algo luego, le enviaría la carta con la rosa solamente y se acabaría. No se haría más problema.

Miró su reloj de pared y eran las 11:47 p.m., era increíble lo rápido que se le había ido el tiempo en una cosa así. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir al centro comercial al día siguiente y buscar algo entre tantas tiendas. Aprovecharía de almorzar fuera en el Ichiraku, su restaurante favorito. Había conocido al dueño cuando aún deambulaba con su puesto callejero. Éste se había ganado un premio de azar y se había instalado con un gran local elegantísimo, que ahora era muy reconocido por su exquisita gastronomía. Naruto iba allí porque el ramen aún conservaba el mismo sabor que cuando se vendía en la calle, y el dueño se acordaba de él como cuando aún era un estudiante de universidad cualquiera.

Todos sus días desde lo de Hinata le habían dejado muy cansado, además aquel día en especial se había reventado la cabeza de tanto pensar en palabras que sonaran bien y que expresaran lo que quería, por lo que dispuso a ir a reparar fuerzas y de paso hacerle algunos cuestionamientos a la almohada.

_Domingo en la mañana._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para que el resplandor que se colaba por entre las cortinas no le dañara los ojos. Se levantó sin mucho preámbulo y se dispuso a cambiar un poco su imagen para no causar conmoción. Alisó su cabello para que cayera hacia abajo y no quedara levantado, como lo utilizaba diariamente. Cambió el color de sus azulinos ojos por unos cafés utilizando lentes de contacto. Se vistió con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta anaranjada. Ya estaban entrando en la primavera por lo que no llevó más que eso. Sacó la billetera de su chaqueta y la puso en su bolsillo. Se puso unos lentes negros y salió de su departamento con llaves en mano. Luego de unos 30 minutos estaba en el centro comercial.

Normalmente las tiendas cerraban los domingos, pero en esa parte del comercio trabajaban todos los días. Las chicas al pasar aún le quedaban mirando aunque no tuviesen idea de que él era en realidad Naruto Uzumaki. No se acostumbraba a verse con ese cabello, pero a las mujeres parecía gustarles, o bien se estaban burlando de él. Se relajó cuando entró a la primera tienda y la encargada le saludo diciendo "¿Qué deseas, guapo?".

Estuvo dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo. Odiaba ir de compras y, más encima sin saber lo que buscaba, todo se convertía en una tortura para él. Tiendas de accesorios, antigüedades, exquisiteces occidentales, esoterismo, ¡Con un demonio, que nada parecía ser realmente bueno para él!

Pronto su estómago empezó a reclamar al no haber tomado un desayuno decente.

Apenas entró al Ichiraku se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Sasuke sentado en una de las mesas. Lo reconoció por la pose en la que estaba (con sus codos sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas, pensando seriamente con los ojos cerrados) más que por su apariencia. El también había cambiado su peinado y quedaba como el de Naruto, ocupaba jeans también y una camisa negra desabotonada en el cuello y en el siguiente botón. Sus ojos eran entre celeste y grises cuando los abrió. Y no era por efecto de luz, como sucedía constantemente cuando el rubio le miraba al rostro y sus orbes negras se veían grises.

Se acercó a él un tanto temeroso, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Vaya teme, ¿qué haces aquí?.- El otro alzó la vista.

¿Qué crees que hago?.- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco un momento. Vale, había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero no era a eso a lo que quería llegar. Sasuke sabía que era lo que quería preguntar en realidad y le respondió.- Buscaba un regalo y decidí pasar a comer, ¿por?.- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Buscaba un regalo!?

Sí, el mundo entero conspiraba en su contra. ¡El destino lo odiaba! De seguro el moreno había descubierto todo y ahora se encontraba allí para decirle que no le quería, que olvidara lo de la carta y esas cursilerías. Quizás Tsunade lo había dicho, o algo se le había escapado.

Mi madre está de cumpleaños.- Agregó el Uchiha, viendo a su amigo como hecho piedra al lado de su mesa.

¿Tu mamá?.- Enarcó una ceja. Sin duda andaba demasiado paranoico.

¿Y tú?

Yo… eh… estaba… ¡vine a comer ramen `ttebayo!.- Sonrió alegre. En ese instante llegó la camarera.

Naruto-kun, hace tiempo no venías. ¿Lo de siempre?

Claro.- También le sonrió, esta vez con más alegría verdadera que la vez anterior.

Toma asiento, vengo en seguida.- Dejó los platos pedidos por Sasuke sobre la mesa y le dio unos comentarios al moreno, luego desapareció.

Ya qué, ¿vas a sentarte o piensas almorzar de pie?.- El pelinegro le miraba expectante, no sabía si esperaba un no o un sí por respuesta.

Mn.- Se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a la razón de sus problemas sin decir nada. Pasó un minuto en el que no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a no mirar a Sasuke. Finalmente, ya no pudiendo evitar más el contacto visual, le miró. El chico le miraba con curiosidad.

¿Qué?.- Preguntó un poco asustado.

¿Qué te pasó que no hablas?.- Cuestionó extrañado, con una ceja alzada.

(¬¬) Teme.- Le miró con odio y luego se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía su compañero con los ojos de ese color.- Esos lentes de contacto te quedan bien.- Dijo, sin pensarlo antes.

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.- Naruto ya iba a reclamar lo desagradable que era, viendo que él lo había halagado un poco. Pero el otro fue un poco más rápido.- Lo digo porque me gustan tus ojos azules.- Nuestro querido enamorado sintió algo muy extraño dentro de si y se contuvo de sonreír como quería, para utilizar una sonrisa socarrona que hiciera mas creíble su siguiente comentario. Por preocuparse de su actuación no vio el pequeñísimo rubor que Sasuke disimuló arreglando su flequillo con la mano, que le tapaba un poco en el proceso.

Es obvio, todo lo natural en mí es lo mejor 'ttebayo.- Y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando fue el otro quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Se dedicaron a comer y a molestarse el uno al otro durante todo el almuerzo. Al finalizar éste se separaron. Sasuke aún buscaba algo para su mamá, quien vivía lejos de Tokio, así que debía enviarlo ese mismo día para que llegara a tiempo.

Naruto siguió con su búsqueda durante una hora después del almuerzo, mas pronto todas las energías repuestas al ver a la razón de la locura que iba a cometer se esfumaron, dejando paso a la resignación y la decepción. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y vio un pequeño local con un cartel de "liquidación" en la vitrina. Se acercó más y se dio cuenta de que era una joyería que estaba cerrada. Giró sobre si mismo para cruzar la calle y se topó de frentón con una muchacha que sonreía. Al principio se llevó un pequeño susto, sin embargo, luego la presencia de la chica se le hizo agradable. Ella iba vestida muy elegantemente, con un traje de dos piezas. La blusa blanca, que estaba bajo el blazer de color azul marino a juego con la falda del mismo color, tenía el cuello subido semitransparente. Utilizaba unos zapatos con un pequeño taco. Tenía el cabello con rizos que eran de un color azul opaco tomado en una coleta alta. Dos mechones caían a ambos costados de su rostro y el resto del pelo llegaba hasta la espalda. Tenía unos ojos negros muy especiales. La mujer de apariencia juvenil y elegante le sonreía.

¿Deseas pasar a ver algo?.- Le preguntó, mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba por su lado y abría la puerta.

Eh… en realidad busco algo para un chico.- Reconoció, un poco apenado, pero sin demostrarlo.

Dentro hay de todo, ¿te interesaría ver algo?.- Dudó un poco, mas no quiso dejar a la muchacha así, era amable de su parte y no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Está bien.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron juntos a la tienda, que por dentro tenía ese toque de elegancia propio de la chica que lo atendía. Muchas joyas preciosas relucían esplendorosas tras los cristales, un paraíso femenino, quizás. ¿Pero habría allí algo para Sasuke? Seguro que no.

Puedo mostrarte sólo lo que tengo disponible, las hechuras ya no se pueden hacer.- Le decía mientras abría un cajón con llave y sacaba un muestrario de terciopelo para brazaletes.- Como habrás leído estamos en liquidación porque mañana nos vamos. Hoy es el último día aquí.

Vaya.- Apenas pudo poner atención a la última parte. Las pulseras relucían hermosas, la mayoría no tenía piedras ni nada, sólo los diseños propios del metal. Las que tenían piedrecillas eran de color opaco, pero muy lujosas. Se notaba que eran muy toscas para ser de mujer, pero no por ello dejaban de ser hermosas.- Son… nunca había visto este tipo de joyas para hombres.

Me gusta innovar.- Rió un poco la mujer. Naruto subió la vista.

¿Las haces tú?

No, sólo las diseño. Mi novio Derek las hace, yo no tendría tanta paciencia.

Tienes un gusto muy exquisito 'ttebayo.- Dijo asombrado, mirando de nueva cuenta las pulseras.

Gracias. Aunque en realidad soy decoradora de interiores.

¿Sí? Creo que tendría que llamarte, jeje. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Sonrió muy amigablemente.

Me llamo Mika. Mika Daiouji.- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo un poco. Recordaba haber oído ese nombre antes, ¿pero dónde?

Decoración. Gusto sutil, pero elegante y lujoso. Mika D.

_Hace tiempo que no venía.- Decía Naruto mientras se adentraba en el apartamento. Una decoración lujosamente sutil: Cortinas, sillones y otros en tonos fríos, en contraste con un papel tapiz color crema, al igual que otros tantos inmobiliarios.- ¿Redecoración?_

_Hmn._

_¿Quién?_

_Mika D._

_No la conozco._

_Lo sé._

¡Claro! Era la chica que había decorado el apartamento de Sasuke. El mundo era muy pequeño, un pañuelo.

La miró sorprendido, Mika lo miraba curiosa por la reacción.

Eres… la decoradora favorita de un amigo.- Le dijo, mostrándole abiertamente la ridícula situación.

Jeje, bueno, eso nunca es malo ¿o sí?

Para nada.

Tú eres el actor, ¿no? Na… Naru-¡Naruto!

¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo me reconociste?.- Se vio sorprendido nuevamente.

Las marquitas en tus mejillas te delatan, Naruto.- Dijo, complacida de su deducción.

Bueno, es cierto `ttebayo.

Dime Naruto, ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a gastar en tu regalo?.- Preguntó Mika, esperando la respuesta con la cabeza un tanto ladeada.

Emm…- Probablemente ese sería el último regalo que le daría a Sasuke, era, además, una representación de su sentimiento, ¿tenía eso precio?.- … creo que lo que sea, mientras me alcance el sueldo, jajaja.

Bien, entonces mira esto y escoge.- Le pasó cuatro cajitas pequeñas forradas en tela aterciopelada del mismo color azul marino que su traje. Naruto abrió la primera y se vio maravillado con un anillo grueso y ancho.- Son parte de una colección especial que no pensábamos vender acá, pero seguro están a la altura de lo que buscas. Todos son hechos con plata envejecida, lo que les da el aspecto de que son muy, muy viejos y usados, pero no es así. También les entrega ese color negrusco que se ve como si fuera un metal quemado.- Naruto abrió los otros y los observó con cuidado.- Ninguno tiene piedras preciosas, todas las decoraciones son hechas a partir de relieves hechos con la misma plata u otro metal, y también con hendiduras que parecen como si a Derek se le hubiese quedado un espacio sin rellenar, pero si te fijas bien son figuras. Pequeñísimos dragones o cosas por el estilo, motivos masculinos.

Seguro uno de esos le gustaría a Sasuke, era imposible que aunque no le gustase no se quedara maravillado con cada detalle del objeto, además si Mika era quien se los recomendaba tenía aún más probabilidades.

Mira éste, es mi favorito.- Le pasó una quinta cajita, la que abrió con curiosidad y expectación a flor de piel. Tenía dos hendiduras con forma de espadas al extremo de los costados visibles, tenía un relieve con un diseño trival muy complejo para el pequeño espacio, el relieve brillaba mucho para ser plata.- Este es el más caro, por lo complejo del dibujo y porque ése mismo está hecho con platino, por eso brilla tanto.

Le encantará, no hay forma de que no lo haga dattebayo.

Si quieres lo podemos grabar con su nombre por dentro, con escritura occidental.- La idea era buena, pero Naruto veía en ello un factor peligroso. Ella conocía a Sasuke y si le daba el nombre quizás Mika podría comentarle algo luego a él.- ¿Piensas regalárselo al mismo amigo al que le decoré el departamento?.- ¡¡Esa mujer era adivina, no había otra forma!!

Eh… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No lo sé, si fuese así ten por seguro que aunque no te vaya a dar las gracias lo adorará. Es muy de su estilo, le vendría perfecto.- Suspiró derrotado ¿cómo lo había descubierto una extraña?

Sí.

Bueno, Derek llegará en unos minutos, ¿lo esperarás?

Claro.

Naruto… ¿Sasuke te llama "dobe" a ti o a algún otro actor?

¿Eh? Me dice a mí así, ¿por qué?

Cuando fui con él para llevarle presupuestos y esas cosas estábamos discutiendo las ventajas y las desventajas de utilizar un sillón de cuero blanco o uno negro y él dijo algo como: "Que no sea blanco, o el dobe apenas llegué lo ensuciará". Jaja, me reí como ahora y le pregunté quién era y me dijo "un compañero de trabajo". Supuse que eras tú, siendo su compañero por un año entero era obvio que se hicieran amigos, ¿no? Me habló algo de ti. Dijo que eras hiperactivo e infantil.

Ese teme, me deja mal hasta con quienes ni conozco. ¡Lo odio 'ttebayo!

Jejeje. Pero también dijo que eras simpático y muy sociable, tanto que le dabas dolor de cabeza. Creo que le gustas mucho.- Naruto al oír eso se puso rojo como tomate.- Eh, lo di-digo como persona. Que le gustas mucho co-como persona, por la forma de ser. ¡N-no me malentiendas! Yo no creo que ustedes dos sean… pa-pareja.- Se apresuró a continuar la muchacha.

Ni que yo fuera algo de ese baka.- Se hizo el ofendido y desvió su vista. En el fondo el comentario había removido muchas emociones dentro de él. La chica sonrió con ternura al agregar:

Pero se nota que te quiere, ten por seguro que mientras seas tú quien le regale algo, le gustará de todos modos. ¡Ah, mira! ¡Ya llegó Derek!

Mika salió a recibir a su novio, dejando a Naruto solo dentro de la tienda, que mientras ella no le veía estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas. Se miró en un espejo y se vio a si mismo, le dio mucha vergüenza haber reaccionado así ante un simple comentario. ¡¡¡RI-DÍ-CU-LO!!! ¡El era hombre, no tenía que estar allí ni siquiera! ¡Ruborizarse porque un chico haya comentado algo de él era ABSURDO! ¿¡Qué le pasaba!?

Antes de que los dos enamorados entraran en la tienda respiró profundamente y se calmó borrando de su rostro gran parte del sonrojo.

El rubio de ojos azules, ahora marrones, se probó el anillo en el dedo anular, si le quedaba bien, (pero muy apretado para ser agradable) sería perfecto para Sasuke, quien tenía los dedos igual de largos que él, pero ligeramente más delgados. El muchacho de cabello blanco que respondía al nombre de Derek no se demoró casi nada en grabar el nombre del actor en la cara interior del anillo. Mika se lo envolvió para regalo. También le deseó suerte y le aseguró que jamás le diría al Uchiha que él había comprado el anillo, gracias a una mentirilla que el Uzumaki había inventado.

Salió con el paquete en sus manos, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente la torre de Tokio se caería pues cometería aquello que, supuestamente, nunca haría.

_Una rosa negra. Una carta de amor. Una alhaja preciosa._

_Mi única declaración de amor._

**Capítulo VII: **_**Photoshop, nueces y un reloj.**_

Quien lo viera creería que intentaba parecerse a James Bond en alguna misión ultra-secreta, recalcando el INTENTABA. Desde el marco de la puerta miraba repetidas veces de derecha a izquierda, y viceversa, hacia fuera de la habitación en que estaba. Llevaba una cara extraña para ser él: ojos entrecerrados, ceño fruncido, boca con mueca y ese aire que hacía notar que se encontraba totalmente alerta a cualquier señal de vida existente al menos en tres metros a la redonda. Retrocedió unos pasos y sin hacer ningún ruido cerró la puerta. Suspiró aliviado al estar dentro, mas eso no significó que la expresión de su rostro cambiase demasiado. Seguía alerta para poder salir corriendo en el caso de ser descubierto en cualquier instante. Sacó de su bolso, el cual se había esforzado por disimular, la cajita y la carta, con un poco más de cuidado también la rosa. Los dejó sobre la mesita donde siempre se dejaban los otros presentes y apenas estuvieron colocados en sus lugares respectivos sonrió triunfante.

- _Soy un genio `ttebayo._

¡Maldito quien le hacía pasar por todo aquello! Como quiso en ese momento no sentir nada por él, pero lamentablemente las cosas de la vida no funcionaban como el photoshop y un simple "ctrl+z" no le alcanzaba para borrar ese odioso sentimiento y todo lo hecho en el último tiempo. De hecho, si su vida pudiese ser editada y quisiera borrar lo que sentía por Sasuke, debía revisar el historial desde mucho más atrás. Desde el momento en que empezaron a hacer "El ninja ejemplar" juntos, o quizás incluso antes, el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Porque no es eso de que los sentimientos nazcan de la nada, los sentimientos evolucionan. Como puede ser que la desconfianza de encontrarse con alguien desconocido se transforme en simpatía luego de hablarle, hasta después llegar a la amistad, y al estar la confianza puesta en aquella persona, poder pasar al amor. Algunos quizás pasarán por todos esos estados mucho más rápido, otros tal vez se quedarán estancados en algunos de ellos, pero el amor no nace de la nada. O, por lo menos, esa es una teoría de quien no cree en el amor a primera vista.

Bien, su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora sólo debía esperar que todo pasara e intentar salir ileso. Llevó su vista a la puerta por la que él debería entrar y echó un último vistazo a las cosas sobre la mesa. ¿En qué momento se había decidido hacer esa locura? Ya no quería ni empezar a criticarse a si mismo, sabía que no era una buena idea, terminaría muy perjudicado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. A menos que… bueno, sí, aún podía sacar todas las cosas, meterlas dentro del bolso y salir corriendo.

Dudó cerca de la puerta un largo minuto, ¿qué era peor? ¿Que Sasuke nunca supiese lo que él sentía o que descubriera lo que sentía y que más encima no se atrevía a decírselo, sino que debía confesarse mediante una carta como una niña miedosa? Absolutamente, y sin ningún cuestionamiento de por medio, era muchísimo peor lo segundo, por lo menos viéndolo desde su punto de vista.

No, estaba mal. ¡Debía sacar esas cosas de ahí en ese mismísimo instante o se arrepentiría toda su vida! Corrió al sillón y tomó el bolso, luego se dirigió a la mesita con paso rápido. Estaba tomando la rosa con mucho cuidado ya que aún conservaba algunas espinas gruesas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?.- Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al reconocer su voz. Miró hacia su derecha y allí se encontraba parada la razón de sus más profundos sufrimientos y desvelos.- ¿Hmn?.- Insistió en que esperaba respuestas. Tenía una ceja arqueada y lo miraba expectante

- Yo… eh… etto… ¡Quería saber como eran estas rosas negras `ttebayo! ¡Siempre pensé que eran falsas por el color, jeje!.- Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y lo miró con más desconfianza todavía.

Naruto se hizo a un lado sudando frío y le dio espacio visual al moreno.

Algo allí era demasiado extraño. Primero, ¿qué se suponía que hacía el rubio hiperactivo curioseando en "sus" cosas? Está bien que el calificativo de curioso le fuese, ¿pero para qué revisar la rosa ese día cuando había estado recibiendo ya varios presentes?

Observó los presentes sobre la mesa. En un principio no encontró nada muy diferente, mas luego fue notando pequeños detalles extraños:

· La caja ya no estaba forrada en papel plateado, sino que era de un azul marino opaco. Quizás la personita se había enterado de que no le gustaba que llamara tanto la atención con un forro tan brillante como lo era el plateado, que era demasiado fácil de identificar.

· Una carta. ¿Desde cuándo su admirador se había vuelto parlanchín? Comúnmente las notas eran de no más de tres estrofas y estaban escritas en un papel que luego era doblado por la mitad y puesto sobre la caja, no había necesidad de utilizar un sobre. Mnn… extraño.

· La rosa negra. Eso ya era común, pero algo había diferente en ella, estaba un poco marchita. ¿Era, tal vez, para darle un efecto dramático al regalo? Sí, definitivamente allí algo había cambiado.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Uchiha? ¿Tu admirador secreto te mandó menos regalos?.- Debía decir algo a su estilo, y a pesar de que no quería preguntar nada realmente, era necesario hacerlo. No había forma de que el Naruto normal no dijese algo así, de forma burlona y despreciativa, frente a un Sasuke muy concentrado en algo.

Luego se percató que el muchacho había tomado la delicada flor y la analizaba un poco. Mierda, se había marchitado un tanto al estar asfixiada en su bolso, hasta se había desojado también. No era la mejor señal del mundo que su amigo se hubiese fijado en el detalle, pero sólo era un detalle, ¿no?

Lo que sin duda más le incomodaba era que esa expresión especulativa y desconfiada no saliera de su rostro ni en el momento de dejar la rosa en su lugar y tomar la carta. La miraba por ambos lados, como buscando un remitente. Se sentó en una silla cercana y la abrió. Su imagen facial no cambió cuando comenzó a leer, mas en el momento menos esperado los rasgos empezaron a suavizarse. Pronto la emoción reflejada era la sorpresa, aquella que no hacía alarde, la típica de Sasuke. El Uzumaki se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto le sorprendía y le atemorizaba conocer la respuesta. En cuanto terminó de leer la carta se quedó pensando un largo período de tiempo, lo que desesperaba enormemente a nuestro queridísimo rubio. El mismo que al cabo de tres minutos enteros ya no daba más y se decidió a actuar.

- ¡Abre ya el regalo, Sasuke!.- Sin duda eso para cualquiera hubiese echo notar el nerviosismo de Naruto, sin embargo, el que apurara al Uchiha a abrir los regalos era pan de cada día, por eso al moreno no le extrañó demasiado.

- Eres demasiado curioso.

- Jeje, ya lo sé `ttebayo.

Con un cuidado especial desamarró un pequeño lazo que mantenía la caja cerrada, sacó la tapa con delicadeza. Naruto tuvo el gusto, por así decirlo, de ver a Sasuke abrir sus ojos con una sorpresa no típica de él y quedar anonadado frente al regalo. (Bueno, "anonadado" al estilo Uchiha es diferente al "anonadado" de una persona normal.)

Con el índice y el pulgar tomó el anillo para observarlo más de cerca. Debía admitir que era una maravilla de la joyería. Lo que también lo hacía muy diferente de los otros regalos. Siempre se había notado que los presentes eran bien buscados, pero éste debía haber sido, en especial, fruto de una rigurosa búsqueda y un gran cheque. Todo lo que había recibido aquel día era similar a lo de siempre, mas tenía una especie de "significado" diferente. Era algo realmente difícil de explicar.

- ¡Kyaaa…! ¿Puedo verlo?.- Ambos muchachos giraron sus cabezas, asustados de pronto, para ver a Temari con una sonrisa reluciente y ambición en los ojos. Luego de un segundo supieron que se refería al anillo. Sasuke estaba esquivo a entregarle su regalo a la muchacha, pero si no lo hacía los demás pensarían que realmente le importaba mucho. Se lo pasó con cuidado.- ¡Ino, mira!

Ino llegó acompañada de Tenten y se pusieron a observar maravilladas el anillo.

- ¡Wow! Tu fan debe tener mucho dinero, Sasuke-kun.- Comentó Ino.

- Y buen gusto.- Agregó Tenten.

- O haberse endeudado hasta el 2020.- Rió Naruto un poco.

- ¡Pero mira que detalles! ¡Me gustaría para mí, aunque es de chico!.- Soñaba la encargada de vestuario.

Sasuke estaba a punto de arrebatarles la joya de las manos a las chicas, porque lo estaban manoseando más de lo debido. En eso Naruto empezó con su conversación de siempre.

- ¿No crees que tu fan es un imbécil para gastar tanta plata en alguien como tú?.- Se sentía como un grandísimo idiota diciendo eso él mismo, pero era necesario, era lo que siempre le decía al ojinegro para molestarlo y las cosas no debían cambiar ese día.

- Quizás.- El Uchiha estaba más preocupado de qué le iba a pasar a su anillo que lo que el rubio parloteaba molestando a su lado.

Naruto se sintió feliz, parecía que su regalo le había gustado bastante el pelinegro y, que él hubiese notado, no había sospechado lo suficiente de él como para pasarse el rollo de que el admirador secreto fuese él. Estaba conforme. Sí, lo estaba. Quizás quería estarlo. Tal vez no estaba conforme. En realidad sentía que aún faltaban muchas cosas para calmar ese sentimiento.

El día pasó sin dramas, gracias a kami-sama. Sintió una gran peso irse de su espalda cuando llegó a su casa aquella tarde. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo problema.

Se suponía que haberse confesado de aquella manera habría aliviado, en parte, el sentimiento que sentía. Que lo liberaría un poco hacia su libertad emocional. Pero las cosas no estaban funcionando como él quería, para ser sincero era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Aún deseaba mantener a Sasuke a su lado y prohibirle alejarse de su vida. Aún sentía aquella odiosa opresión en su pecho al pensar en que en poco tiempo más le dejaría de ver, quizás por muchos años, quizás para siempre. Aún deseaba de su compañía en el trabajo y su amistad, en defecto de su amor. Aún se sentía tan… eh… cofcof enamorado cofcof… como hacía unas horas antes de entregarle el regalo. Quizás el pasar por todo aquello y lograr sacarle una expresión tan peculiar al Uchiha incluso había logrado fortificar lo que sentía, o por lo menos despejar cualquier duda respecto de sus emociones y grandes anhelos imposibles.

Todo parecía estar peor en su mundo, no había logrado nada. Todo aquel revoltijo de sentimientos y ridículos sueños se había enrollado aún más, haciéndole sentir totalmente perdido. Ahora deseaba más… algo que era sencillamente inaceptable, inadmisible, inverosímil, imposible, simplemente ilógico. ¡Ambos eran hombres! ¿¡Cómo podía desear algo de algún otro chico!?

No, no cabía en su cabeza. Pero en el corazón todo estaba decidido.

Estaba tan complicado que llegó a recriminarse el no haber besado a Sasuke cuando pudo, aún sabiendo las dudosas consecuencias que tendría ese acto. Poco luego recapacitó y se dijo a si mismo que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, aunque no estaba muy seguro de su propia afirmación.

La maldita ansiedad seguía presente, quería desprenderse de ella. Tal vez quería saber qué reacción podría tener su amor imposible si le dijera exactamente eso, que era su amor. No imaginaba la reacción que podría tener el Uchiha. Barajaba dos opciones: Lo mandaría de una patada a la luna o le haría la ley del hielo de por vida. Ninguna era demasiado agradable que digamos, pero eran las más viables.

¿Pero por qué esa necesidad de él? ¿Por qué esa ansiedad? ¿Por qué sólo él ocupaba todo su tiempo libre? ¿Por qué sólo él tenía tanto espacio en su cabeza para crear tantas dudas y cuestionamientos?

Nadie nunca dijo que al amor era fácil. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna duda al decir que: si para la gente normal el amor es complicado, para un (…ya, tenía que admitirlo…) bisexual como él es un tanto peor.

_La luz no desaparece cuando es de noche, desaparece cuando tú no estás aquí._

Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, llegando a quedar hecho un sushi entre las sábanas. (N/A: No sé si entienden mi mal humor alternativo xD Con eso quiero decir que quedó enrollado entre las sábanas ^^U) Tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes gracias a una nueva noche de insomnio, sentía la falta de sueño y odiaba fervientemente sentirse así por las mañanas. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las 10:32 a.m. ¿¡Cómo se había podido quedar dormido de nuevo!? ¿¡Es que el condenado reloj de pacotilla no sonaba!?

No, la verdad es que sí sonaba, en realidad demasiado, y despertaba a todo el edificio, pero no a él.

- ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡EL VIEJO, SASUKE Y OBA-CHAN ME VAN A MATAR…!.- Corrió desesperadamente y en menos de quince minutos estuvo en su automóvil.

Tenía la suerte de que ese día, debido al mal clima pronosticado, a pesar de que empezaba a ser primavera, habían decidido hacer algunas tomas de estudio. Por lo menos no tendría que conducir hasta los alrededor de Tokio.

Estacionó su reluciente vehículo en el primer aparcamiento vacío que pilló en el subterráneo e hizo una carrera hasta el elevador, el cual lo dejó en el tercer piso. Respiraba con un poco más de dificultad de lo habitual, lo que, sumado a su cara en expresión de horror, dejaba lo suficientemente en claro que se arrepentía al máximo de su retraso.

Entró en el estudio de siempre y se quedó parado en la entrada con un tremendo signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacían allí filmando "el payaso Oak y familia"? ¿Eh?

Una encargada de producción lo echó de allí de una patada diciéndole que se fuera a buscar a otro lado y no interrumpiera más las grabaciones.

Abrió la puerta del segundo estudio más cautelosamente que la primera vez y asomó su cabeza con cuidado. ¿Ninja Warrior? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde se había metido su equipo?

Entró a la tercera y no encontró absolutamente nada. Luego miró en la cuarta y lo que vio fue lo suficientemente impactante como para congelarlo en el marco de la puerta. Su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Dentro de aquel estudio, que por lo demás era el más pequeño, se encontraban un montón de artefactos de grabación cubiertos con fundas, lo que significaba que hacía tiempo no se usaba la sala. Las luces estaban apagadas y en la penumbra sólo se podían distinguir siluetas, pero si ponías más atención podías ver a la inconfundible razón de sus desvelos sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en una muralla. Ya vemos, no hay nada que pueda dejar en ese estado a Naruto. Pero no sólo eso se podía apreciar, Sasuke… ¿Sasuke lloraba? ¿¿¡¡Lloraba!!??

El simple hecho de saber eso implica pensar… ¡¡TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, EL APOCALÍIIIIIIPSIS…!!

Bueno, eso era lo que cualquiera podría pensar si lo viese desde el punto de lo extraño e imposible que era la situación, pero viéndolo de la forma en que Naruto lo veía: ¿Qué cosa o quién podría haber dejado a Sasuke en ese estado? ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

Naruto dudó unos segundos, mas pronto dio un paso hacia delante, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y el enojo. Degollaría a quien le hubiese hecho algo así al moreno. Lo haría.

A su vez el ojinegro se percató de la presencia de alguien más y alzó el rostro un poco. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, los ojos muy llorosos, pero sólo había marcas del paso de dos lágrimas, lo miró confundido y sorprendido de ser descubierto así.

Esa imagen, en cualquier otra situación, hubiese derretido al rubio, mas en dichas circunstancias sólo removía sus sentimientos de profundo dolor al verlo así y frustración al no saber qué ocurría.

En menos de una milésima de segundo el rostro de Sasuke cambió radicalmente, sus rasgos se endurecieron, arrugó el entrecejo y mandó una furiosa mirada cargada de ira al rubio. Éste no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Es que el sujeto era bipolar o qué?

- No es lo que crees.- Dijo con su voz un tanto más ronca de lo habitual y no cambió su semblante.

El rostro del Uzumaki también cambió pasando al total desconcierto, hubiese sido gracioso verlo. Boca abierta, ceja arqueada, ojos expectantes, pero notoriamente contrariados. Más un signo de interrogación invisible sobre la nuca frente a la reacción esquiva del Uchiha y su muy impredecible cambio de humor.

- ¿Eh?.- Naruto no podía emitir una palabra decente, así que sólo soltó una monosílaba de cuestionamiento mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro muchacho. Ni que de repente se pusiera más agresivo y le diera por golpearle.

- Ya te dije, no es lo que parece.- Le repitió, haciendo notar su mal humor.

- ¿Qué…?.- No acabó su pregunta, tuvo que inspirar hondo para poder hacerlo.- ¿Qué te sucede?.- Preguntó un poco temeroso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke.

- Sólo es…- La explicación del pelinegro se vio interrumpida por el sonido que emitió la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Sasuke-san?.- Una voz femenina muy familiar se escuchó en la habitación.

- Aquí.- La muchacha empezó a caminar hacia el afectado de la crisis emocional y con cuidado le entregó un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

- Lo siento muchísimo, en serio Sasuke-san.- Se lamentaba Makoto, insistiendo en dejarlo bien claro.- Le juro que yo no lo sabía…

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?.- Preguntó Naruto, hablando ya más fuerte, un tanto enojado por no entender nada y que nadie le diese la respuesta.

- Es que yo… yo puse mermelada de naranja con nueces picadas en las tostadas del break.- Se lamentaba nuevamente la chica, con la cabeza gacha.- Y cuando Sasuke-san preguntó de qué era yo le dije que eran de naranja con maní (cacahuetes).

- ¿Eh?.- ¿Importaba acaso saber eso? Ya empezaba a fastidiarse. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

- Soy alérgico a las nueces, dobe.- Le explicó Sasuke, molesto.- Por eso estoy así. Espero no hayas imaginado cosas raras…

¿Era eso? ¿Una simple reacción alérgica? Se sintió el ser más imbécil del mundo, habiendo supuesto que alguien había hecho llorar a Sasuke y queriendo descuartizarlo por ello. Y no iba a hacerle nada malo a Mako-chan por un ligero error. Una gotita al más puro estilo japonés acompañó su nueva expresión.

- Como se te ocurra contar algo sobre esto, te mato.- Lo amenazó el Uchiha, palabras que terminaron por devolverle totalmente la tranquilidad al rubio. Una sonrisa surcó su cara, una de alivio. Era preferible lo de la alergia a su suposición.

- Así que Sasukito-hime anda llorando por los estudios.- Empezó a burlarse Naruto. El aludido se paró e iban a empezar una nueva discusión argumental con falso enojo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un grupo de actores, los cuales se suponía que iban a filmar un comercial.

Como acto reflejo Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, puso ambas manos en los hombros de éste y escondió un poco su cabeza, como si lo estuviera abrazando, o casi. El de ojos azules sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante el tacto, pero no era necesariamente una sensación desagradable la que experimentaba.

- Como dejes que me vean así entras en mi lista de venganzas.- Le advirtió el actor de los ojos hipnóticos.

Nuestro rubio artista tomó en consideración la posibilidad de abrazarlo, en verdad quería tener ese contacto, aunque sonase loco y como un casi-suicidio. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a desear algo así? Se sentía como alguien deplorable. Esa ansiedad le consumía y devoraba. Deseaba abrazarlo.

- Makoto, llama su atención.- Le dijo el azabache a la muchacha castaña.

- ¿Eh?.- La chica salió de su ensoñación yaoi de ver a esos dos así e imaginar cómo Naruto abrazaba a Sasuke, luego tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo besaba con delicadeza, pero con el deseo a flor de piel.- Eh… sí.

Makoto se acercó y preguntó qué iban a hacer en la sala, captando la atención de la mayoría. Nuestros protagonistas aprovecharon la chance para escapar sin ser observados. Más bien el Uchiha arrastraba al Uzumaki, quien se encontraba en un extraño "trance".

Al estar a salvo, el ojinegro dejó de jalar al rubio para que caminara, lo miró extrañado, pero luego no dijo nada y se fue en dirección al baño. Debía borrar las marcas de esas odiosas lágrimas.

_Y el tiempo pasa__ inexorable. El reloj se va comiendo los segundos, _

_los minutos, las horas, los días. El calendario transcurre irremediablemente._

_Y aunque quieras parar, no importa por qué,_

_el tiempo jamás se detendrá por ti, ni por nadie._

_Cuando intentes volver al segundo anterior te verás en el dilema:_

_¿Por qué el tiempo jamás te espera?_

_Se ha vuelto mi mayor enemigo._

Sábado. Por fin podía dormir hasta un poco más tarde, no porque fuese el fin de semana, sino porque hacía tres días había quedado en vacaciones.

El teléfono empezó a sonar con ese pitido endemoniado que le hacía despertar de mal humor. Apretó el botón verde de "speak" dispuesto a maldecir a lapersona al otro lado de la línea, cuando se percató que la voz no era ninguna de las que esperaba.

- Naruto… ¿no vas a despedirte de Sasuke?.- Era Kakashi.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿¡Se va hoy!?

- Sep.

Colgó sin más, luego se disculparía con el hombre. Hizo un tremendo show en el apartamento, mientras buscaba sus llaves para salir cuanto antes hacia la estación de ferrocarriles de la cual saldría el Shinkansen Nozomi, el tren bala más rápido.

Adelantó un montón de autos en la autopista y después de pasar por todo aquello, entró corriendo al gigante edificio. Mientras corría el reloj marcaba cada segundo agónico y desesperado que quería frenar el rubio.

Ahora actuaba por presión e impulso, no sabía qué le diría si le veía, sólo quería detenerle. Como fuese necesario, como fuese. Ya no quería razonar cómo había llegado a ello, sólo sentía.

_Ahora que eres mi necesidad,_

_Nunca te dejaré escapar._

**Capítulo**** VIII: **_**El Problema.**_

Aquel sonido tan desesperante, era como un tic-tac, pero no, sólo lo parecía, no lo era. Era el propio latido de su corazón, el órgano que al bombear la sangre generaba un pequeño movimiento en su pecho, y que por alguna razón –quizás alteración- ahora podía escuchar como un retumbar. No sólo era el sonido, además podía sentir algo descriptible como una onda que se expandía sobre su cuerpo cuando el corazón latía. Y latía con tanta fuerza, la fuerza de los sentimientos.

Era cada vez más tormentoso, pues mientras la gente obstaculizaba su camino, mientras su corazón parecía ir contando los segundos que demoraba, aquella persona iba escapando de su vida. Iba caminando en busca de un futuro muy apartado de él. Iba buscando una dolorosa despedida sin palabras ni miradas. Sasuke se iba sin querer verle ni hablarle.

Esquivaba la gente de la manera más rápida posible, dándose cuenta de que si lo hacía de una forma más cortés jamás llegaría a su destino. Corrió un último tramo más despejado y sintió su alma volver al cuerpo cuando divisó el cabello negro. El moreno aún estaba allí, aún esperando para poder tomar ese tren que lo llevaría, en cuerpo, tan lejos de su vida.

- ¡Sasuke!.- Gritó con alegría. Más de uno, que no era el Uchiha precisamente, volteó a verle. De entre todos aquellos falsos impostores el real también se giró. En su rostro la sorpresa se hizo presente agudizando algunos rasgos.

- Dobe, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó algo enojado, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas hoy?.- Preguntó el otro, tanto más enojado que el primero en cuestionar. Sasuke miró en otra dirección e hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

- Las despedidas son pérdidas de tiempo.- Aseguró, aún sin mirarle.

- Quizás,-Inhaló profundamente intentando estabilizar su respiración.- pero a veces son necesarias también `ttebayo.- Discrepó. Su, ahora, ex-compañero no dijo nada más.

Debía hacerle entender que no quería que se fuese, que era lo que le mantenía desesperado hacía más de tres semanas. Debía decirle lo importante en lo que se había convertido para él. Debía contarle todos los desvelos que había pasado por su culpa, todos los problemas, todas las "locuras". Debía confesarle que, tal vez, todo se debía a la simple razón de que había encontrado el amor, con todo lo que significa y conlleva aquella palabra, en la persona menos esperada, y menos adecuada, además. Debía detenerle, eso era lo más importante, pero… ¿por dónde partir? ¿Cómo explicar eso que a él mismo le había costado tanto entender, ni eso, más bien llegar a sospechar? ¿Cómo decirle a Sasuke que lo amaba? Y eso que aún le costaba aceptarlo. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se podían ver de repente.

- Entonces adiós.- No fueron sus labios los que pronunciaron esas dolorosas palabras, fueron los de él, quien intentaba cortar todo los lazos mediante aquella simple frase.

Alzó la vista y miró fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba decidido, no importaba qué sucediese, no regresaría sobre sus pasos, no vacilaría, no dudaría.

- ¿Por qué?.- Una única pregunta, un millón de posibles respuestas. El otro demoró antes de contestar.

- Por mi carrera.

- No te creo.- Sonrió sin alegría, cinismo.

- Tampoco importa.- Dijo sereno, aparentemente sin sentimientos. Naruto se puso más serio.

- Konoha es más conocida que Stone, no tiene sentido.

- Stone va emprendiendo, nada mejor para tomar un lugar fijo dentro del medio; ser el rostro principal.

- Para poder llegar a apropiarse de un pequeño lugar en el medio pueden pasar muchos años, Sasuke. ¿Qué te puede ofrecer esa compañía? Nada seguro, nada mejor que aquí `ttebayo.- Reclamó, ya comenzando a sonar enojado.

- Quien no arriesga no gana.- Fue la escueta respuesta.

- ¿Dinero?

- Tal vez.

- No te entiendo…- Murmuró.-…no te entiendo.

- No debes hacerlo, no te debe importar.

- Tú me importas.- Otra vez un choque de miradas, el primero en rendirse fue el ojinegro, aparatando la vista.

- No tendría por qué.

- Lo sé, pero igual lo haces. Me importas, no quiero… no quiero que…- Tomó aire y susurró lentamente.-…que te vayas.- Se produjo un momento de silencio entre ambos, una incomodidad.

- También te… estimo, Naruto, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de hacer lo que deseo por ti. No eres más importante que por lo que he trabajado hasta hoy.- En su propia garganta las palabras quemaban, una mentira.- _No __puedes__ ser más importante, no puedes, no puedes, no está permitido que lo seas, no es normal que lo seas, no puedes ser más importante.-_ Entre poder, querer y ser hay grandes diferencias.

Luego de un minuto de un silencio sepulcral notaron el movimiento en su alrededor, la gente comenzaba a mostrar su ticket y bajaba hacia el tren. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

- Adiós.- Las palabras se le antojaban a un "Hasta Nunca" al ser pronunciadas de forma tan tétrica por su amor imposible.

Se giró, tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

- ¡Sasuke, yo…!.- No lo iba a gritar frente a todos, captaría su atención y se lo diría de una buena vez. Lo aceptaría y lo confesaría. Que le amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a eso? No tenía ni idea, pero no era tiempo de preguntárselo.

Sasuke detuvo su andar, volvió a girar, no completamente y negó con su cabeza. Un leve movimiento de cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. No le miraba, no quería mirarle. Ni siquiera al hablarle y decirle lo suficientemente bajo:

- No quiero oírte. Ya no digas nada.

Volvió la vista al frente y reanudó su caminar. Pronto le perdió de vista.

Dolía, nunca había imaginado cómo dolería.

_**El problema**__**.**_

Todavía recordaba todo como si hubiese sucedido hacía un minuto atrás, aún experimentaba ese dolor sofocante y completamente inexplicable que provocó su última frase. Había sido rechazado sin siquiera haber alcanzado a decir lo que sentía. Sus palabras habían sido sólo una molestia para él. No quiso oírle, prefirió partir sin escuchar lo que a él se le hacía necesario decir.

Aún sentía las palabras en la garganta, asfixiándole, queriendo salir y no pudiendo. Ahogándole, sofocándole.

Pero él se había ido, hacía más de cinco meses que él había partido para no volver y, aún así, nada de lo que sentía por él había cambiado, por mucho que lo intentó. ¿Por qué el sentimiento no se desvanecía? ¿No decían que el tiempo cura y borra todo? ¿Cuánto más debería esperar para poder volver a sentirse libre de aquel espantoso sentimiento convertido en pesadilla?

Cierto, el mundo no se había acabado, nadie había muerto, mas no importando cómo se viera desde afuera su situación, desde su posición no podía nada más que lamentarse. Dolía, era una herida aún abierta. No había podido hacer nada para detenerle, y ahora que ya le había perdido, tampoco podía borrar ni hacer desaparecer el sentimiento. Todavía le quería, le deseaba… le necesitaba.

Y la necesidad de él incluía su presencia y la comunicación que había perdido. Que se recriminaba, dejó escapar.

Intentó olvidarle, en verdad lo intentó. Salió con varias personas, entre ellas Sakura, por quien siempre había sentido una atracción. Su sospecha se hizo realidad al constatar que ya no quedaba nada de aquella atracción que algún día existió, o si la había, no había manera de comparar. Su voz no era tan agradable de escuchar, hasta le parecía un poco chillona. Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado claros como para compararlos con algo tan grande y profundo como la noche en su total oscuridad. Su pelo era, tal vez, demasiado llamativo.

Pronto desistió, habiendo comprendido que nadie ocuparía el lugar que Sasuke alguna vez había ocupado –más bien, aún ocupaba- en su corazón, y que para cada nueva persona creaba un nuevo espacio. Nadie reemplazaba a nadie. Saberlo le frustraba.

Debía dejar de esperarle, tenía que seguir su vida. Era ridículo esperarle, aún soñar con él, pero no pudiendo evitarlo, todavía quedaba un mínimo de esperanza reprimida que brillaba ante la idea de volver a encontrarse con él.

_**El problema n**__**o fue hallarte,**_

_**el problema es olvidarte.**_

_**El problema no es tu ausencia,**_

_**el problema es que te espero.**_

Pero esa opresión en el pecho estaba tan presente, que casi no había día en que no se acordara de lo mucho que quería a Sasuke Uchiha, su enemigo jurado, junto a él. Y para empeorar todo… ¡lo quería para siempre! ¿¡Captan el grado de locura de sus palabras!? El mismo reconocía que eso era pedir demasiado, demasiado. De hecho podía hasta autodenominarse loco demente de patio. Pero hay cosas que en esta vida uno no controla ni decide, como Freud y su inconsciente.

_**El problema no es problema,**_

_**el problema es que me duele.**_

_**El problema no es que mientas,**_

_**el problema es que te creo.**_

¡¡Odiaba con toda su alma sentirse condenado y sometido por una persona!! ¡¡Es más, no era una persona, sino un sentimiento!! Era controlado y motivado por éste, sin siquiera darse cuenta totalmente. Se sentía utilizado, ser tan despreciablemente dependiente de una sola persona. Reconocía que si Sasuke llegaba un día cualquiera y le decía que le había extrañado, él caería nuevamente presa de todos sus "encantos". Reafirmaría el lazo y caería perdidamente enamorado hasta la muerte.

Nunca creyó que el poder del amor podía ser tan sofocante, temerario y doloroso. Eso porque sencillamente, nunca lo había experimentado de tal forma. Estaba en el juego del amor y sólo era un peón más. Jugaban con él.

Pero saber y reconocer todo eso no ayudaba en nada, estaba enamorado del odioso Uchiha y ya nada podía hacer contra eso. Si éste había decidido irse, nada podía hacer, porque nunca había sido SU decisión y siempre respetaría la de él, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

_**El problema no es que juegues,**_

_**el problema es que es conmigo.**_

_**Si me gustaste por ser libre,**_

_**¿**__**quién soy yo para cambiarte?**_

El grave problema de todo es que no había nada por hacer, porque no podía obligar a Sasuke a quererle ni amarle, menos a volver. No tenía el poder para ello.

Sabía que soñar con una relación normal con el Uchiha desde siempre había sido un imposible. Partiendo por decir que:

· Relación no era una palabra que pudiese utilizar de la manera correcta, por lo menos no desde el punto de vista afectivo, porque su relación nunca había pasado de la amistad.

· ¿Normal? Por favor, con el simple hecho de que los dos fuesen hombres la opción quedaba descartada en un 100%.

Siempre había pensado que cada persona debería tener una sola pareja predestinada para toda la vida y que ésta, irrevocablemente, correspondiera sus sentimientos. Así todos podrían evitarse un montón de problemas, ¿no?

Pero en defecto de su muy bien planteada teoría debía conformarse con haberse enamorado de quien nunca aceptaría tener un idilio con él. O bien, si lo aceptaba, los problemas tampoco iban a acabar allí.

Resumiendo: Sasuke no le amaba. Sí, eso era lo peor.

_**Si me quedé queriendo solo,**_

_**¿**__**cómo hacer para obligarte?**_

_**El problema no es quererte,**_

_**es que tú no sientas lo mismo.**_

Desde que él se había ido pasaba mucho tiempo reflexionando y pensando. Sabía que eso no era normal en él, de hecho, le molestaba sentirse así. Había llegado a la conclusión de que para no sentirse así ni pensar, tenía que distraerse o concentrarse en alguna cosa. Así fue como empezó a subir su rendimiento laboral, llegando a hacer las más espectaculares actuaciones con ningún error de por medio, ni de libreto, ni de gesticulación. Tanto así que cuando una escena debía ser repetida no era por él, sino por el error de otro actor.

Sus compañeros notaban todo el progreso que el rubio había conseguido en no mucho tiempo y se asombraban cada vez que Naruto se lucía con una escena dramática. Pero también notaban todo el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos en los descansos, su falta de energía. Naruto estaba dividido en dos: el actor y la persona.

El Uzumaki, una vez que hubo tocado fondo en su depresión, concluyó que sólo tenía que olvidarse de Sasuke, no había otra manera de superarlo. Tenía que alejarlo de su cabeza, borrarlo completamente. Olvidar y encerrar todos sus recuerdos. Reemplazarlo, buscar a alguien con quien sí poder ser feliz y tener una relación seria. ¿Pero borrar qué, si nunca había sucedido nada? ¿Cómo poder llegar a pensar en alguien que no fuese él, si Sasuke formaba parte de la mayoría de sus pensamientos?

_**¿**__**Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**_

_**¿C**__**ómo alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos?**_

_**¿**__**Cómo encontrarle una pestaña**_

_**a lo que nunca tuvo ojos?**_

_**¿**__**Cómo encontrarle plataformas**_

_**a lo que siempre fue un barranco?**_

_**¿**__**Cómo encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste?**_

_**¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**_

_**¿Cómo alejarme de ti**__** si estás tan lejos?**_

_**Y es que el problema no es cambiarte,**_

_**el problema es que no quiero.**_

Estaba marcado por todo lo que había vivido con él. Los momentos que pasaron juntos, los conflictos, los enfrentamientos y las bromas. Cuando intentaban cabrear a Kakashi y al final eran ellos quienes terminaban más aburridos. Las veces en que había conseguido hacer reír al Uchiha, las veces en que habían conspirado en contra de Komatsu-san.

Habían sido dos años de amistad, al principio camuflada de aversión. Sin duda, cada vez que empezaba a acordarse de él, recordaba todo lo bueno, y no importaba el daño que sentía, podía casi tocar el sentimiento de amor que brotaba sin poderlo frenar. ¡Maldito él y su poder de manipularlo!

_**El problema no es que duela,**_

_**el problema es que me gusta.**_

_**El problema no es el daño,**_

_**el problema son las huellas.**_

Y allí estaba una noche de jueves, sobre su cama haciendo zapping en la televisión. Habían pasado 9 meses ya. Estaba más repuesto, había recobrado gran parte de su entusiasmo y ya tenía planes para la noche del viernes. Kiba lo iba a arrastrar hasta quizás qué antro de perdición… en fin, era mejor que irse a dormir temprano.

Volvía a recordar lo mucho que reclamaba el moreno cuando él, los días viernes, le obligaba a ir y llevar a Sakura a algún lugar, para algo que supuestamente era una "cita doble". Siempre le mandaba aquella mirada asesina y luego prometía venganza, la cual casi siempre llegaba. Ya fuese en forma de libro que vuela por el aire y golpea fuertemente en la cabeza, o de jugo desparramado en el pantalón. Cosas infantiles, pero increíblemente divertidas o graciosas que siempre, siempre, le hacían reír (o aparentar enojo).

Cambió el canal nuevamente, en realidad no viendo nada, y la voz que escuchó le despabiló. Era la voz de Sasuke. Puso más atención y se fijó en el número: Canal 23, _Stone._

Estaban dando aquella serie que tanto estaba de moda. _"Complicdos", _en horario estelar. No habían protagonistas, por lo menos no sólo uno. Eran cuatro historias paralelas con mucha trama y conflictos, como decía el nombre, un mundo de complicaciones.

Sabía que el Uchiha interpretaba un papel que no congeniaba con su verdadera personalidad. Era un estudiante de universidad de 22 años, algo gótico, enamorado de una estudiante de medicina que no le tomaba en cuenta. Encontraba absurda la situación, ya que el moreno se veía de lo más guapo con las ropas negras y la otra tipa fea que hacía de su enamorada era muy superficial.

Esa sensación de necesidad y anhelo se volvía a hacer presente y rápidamente apagó el televisor. Encendió la radio y se sumió en su mundo de pensamiento nuevamente.

¿Qué estaría pasando con su vida ahora? ¿Estaría satisfecho con la decisión tomada? ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Recordaría los momentos que pasaron juntos?

Tantas preguntas que tenía en su mente para él. Y es que nunca había logrado comprenderlo del todo, Sasuke siempre guardaba sus pensamientos y emociones. Sasuke callaba y le dejaba con la duda.

¿Qué significó Uzumaki Naruto para él?

_**El problema no es lo que haces,**_

_**el problema es que lo olvido.**_

_**El problema no es que digas,**_

_**el problema es lo que callas.**_

- ¡¡¡¡Aaaarrrggg…!!!.- Completamente desesperado y harto de tantas preguntas y apagó la radio enojadísimo. Y es que para rematar la canción que había estado sonando lo empeoraba todo- ¡¡Te odio, te quiero lejos!! ¡Ya desaparece de mi vida dattebayo!.- Gritó al aire, esperando, tal vez, que le llegara el mensaje a Sasuke en Kyoto.

Quería olvidarlo, deseaba olvidarlo, mas no podía olvidarlo. Uchiha Sasuke había quedado marcado como un metal caliente sobre la piel en su vida. Borrarlo significaba tener que sacarse un pedazo de carne, en este caso, de historia y de alma.

_**¿Y cómo **__**deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**_

_**¿Cómo alejarme de ti**__** si estás tan lejos?**_

_**El problema no fue hallarte,**_

_**el problema es olvidarte.**_

_2 Meses después._

Nuestro rubio llegaba feliz a trabajar, afortunadamente había disfrutado de un buen fin de semana con sus amigos. Caminaba hacia el elevador saludando amigablemente a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de esas típicas suyas. Divisó a la abuela e inmediatamente sospechó de algo.

- Naruto, debo hablar contigo. Ven, acompáñame a mi oficina.- Dijo la directora seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, obaa-chan?.- Giró la cabeza hacia atrás un poco y lo mutiló con el pensamiento y la venita en la frente. Naruto sintió el escalofrío más prolongado de su vida.

- Ya te diré.- Entraron juntos y bajaron en el quinto piso.

Caminaron hasta la oficina de la directora, que más que oficina ya parecía bar.

- ¿Me das un combinado?.- Pidió Naruto, reclamándole silenciosamente a "la vieja" que ya parara con el alcohol, que le hacía tan mal.

- No molestes, te hablaré de algo serio y muy bueno.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es, qué es? ¡Dime ya!.- Seguía siendo de lo más infantil e impaciente, que se note.

- Naruto, escucha con atención, que no lo repetiré.

- Está bien `ttebayo.- Miró como la rubia sacaba una carpeta y mostraba unos papeles.

- Estos pueden cumplir tu sueño, niño. Es una excelente noticia…

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Levantó una ceja y miró expectante.

- Se trata de que… estás despedido.

- ¿…Q-qué?

_**El problema no es que mientas,**_

_**el problema es que te creo.**_

_**El problema no es cambiarte,**_

_**el problema es que no quiero.**_

_**El problema no es quererte,**_

_**es que tú no sientas lo mismo.**_

_**El problema no es que juegues,**_

_**el problema es que es conmigo.**_

**Capítulo IX: **_**Cinematografía.**_

- Estos pueden cumplir tu sueño, niño. Es una excelente noticia…

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Levantó una ceja y miró expectante.

- Se trata de que… estás despedido.

- ¿…Q-qué?

Allí había una tremenda contradicción, ¿¡Cumplir su sueño siendo despedido!? ¿¡Pero qué demonios tenía la vieja en la cabeza!? Por Kami-sama, es que parecía que el alcohol había terminado emborrachando la última neurona con un mínimo de racionalidad que la rubia tenía.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉEE!!?? ¿¿¡¡Me despides!!?? ¿¡Cómo se supone que eso cumpla mi sueño…!?.- Naruto, luego de procesar la información recibida, estaba estupefacto, sin embargo eso no prohibió que tuviese una de esas reacciones tan predecibles suyas. Su boca casi llegaba al piso.

- ¡Cálmate! Escúchame atentamente sin chistar.- La rubia directora vieja y alcohólica le desafió con la mirada, el otro volvió a sentarse y a mirarle incrédulo.- Esta carpeta contiene unos contratos referentes a una coproducción que deseamos hacer con la compañía productora "Risk".

- ¿Risk…? Pero esa es…

- Sí, de cinematografía. Hacen films para la pantalla grande. Hasta el momento no han hecho grandes producciones, pero de las pocas que han hecho se observan excelentes resultados y reacciones con el público. Para este año entrante el dueño desea invertir más, por lo que está buscando a los mejores guionistas y profesionales del medio. También está interesado en hacer coproducciones con canales de televisión, ¿eso por qué? Porque está convencido de que hay actores con mucho talento para la pantalla chica, quienes podrían dar mucho más en una macro producción.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir…?

- Que si quieres hacer películas debes firmar este nuevo contrato y renunciar al antiguo, pero descuida, como acabo de despedirte ya no es necesario.

- O-obaa-chan… ¡¡voy a trabajar en películas!! ¡¡¡Waaa, sugoi dattebayo!!!.- Naruto estaba tan emocionado que ya se veía en una avant première con muchos de sus fans haciendo fila por un autógrafo y él, con sus lentes oscuros, sonriendo con aquel brillo del diente típico de su amigo Lee.

- ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!.- El grito le hizo aterrizar y tocar suelo, aún seguía con Tsunade, quien le había estado llamando un millón de veces antes de comprender que lo mejor era gritarle.- Escucha, en realidad las cosas no son tan fáciles, aunque firmes este contrato, eso no garantiza tu participación en un film.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ellos desean que estés disponible, pero como aún no te conocen bien, ni han visto una de actuaciones en vivo y en directo, no pueden asegurarte un papel. Por lo mismo ellos me mandaron una serie de nombres de actores del canal que desean se presenten en una junta en Okinawa. Allí se encontrarán todos los actores que desean formen parte de su elenco, todos los profesionales, directores, guionistas, y se mostrarán todas las idea que tienen como proyectos a realizar. Durará dos días, me parece. Si te interesa y a ellos les interesas tú, entonces ahí recién empiezan las verdaderas contrataciones y negociaciones. Resumiendo, no te voy a despedir hasta después de que viajes a Okinawa junto con Komatsu y mis otros actores.

- Wow. Estoy atónito, es tan de repente, pero… ¡¡es genial!! Jajaja.- Naruto sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacía. Tsunade estaba feliz de volver a verlo sonreír.- Háblame de lo que piensan hacer, oba… digo, Tsunade-sama.- Oh, sí, es que de repente a Naruto le había bajado un respeto irreconocible hacia la rubia…

- Bueno, aparte de querer transformarse en el principal exponente del medio cinematográfico nipón, están también anhelando expandirse al resto de Asia. Algún día se llegará aún más allá. Piensan traer a algunos actores que están triunfando en el extranjero para ser los protagonistas de las primeras películas, lo que captaría la atención tanto de la prensa como la del público en esta renovada productora. Si se obtiene el éxito esperado se lanzarán al mercado con ideas, estilos y rostros nuevos. Haciendo un perfecto balance entre lo clásico y lo moderno.

Mientras la mujer hablaba el Uzumaki fantaseaba, era lo que tanto había esperado. ¡Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad! Esa felicidad que hacía que su corazón palpitara rápido y que esa energía renovada se expandiera por todo su cuerpo como una onda de descarga eléctrica. Se sentía rebosado de alegría, simplemente no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro, sus músculos no respondían. Era esa sensación de que el aire escaseaba de pronto porque el pecho estaba lleno de orgullo. Esa sensación tan extremadamente placentera, la misma que no sentía desde que…

Por un segundo la sonrisa pareció decaer un poco. Sasuke, al igual que él, también había buscado llegar al siguiente nivel, las producciones del cine, pero no lo había logrado. Por lo menos no antes que él. Y supuestamente se había ido para lograrlo antes ¡qué estúpido! Si sólo se hubiera quedado todo hubiese sido cien veces mejor. Pero no… se fue.

¡Y qué importaba! Debía estar feliz por haber logrado alcanzar su sueño, o casi alcanzarlo. ¡De seguro le contratarían, no había duda!

Optó por olvidarse de todo y sólo disfrutar de su maravilloso momento de gloria.

_Un mes y medio después._

Estaban a punto de llegar. Estaban a punto de llegar. ¡Estaban a punto de llegar, por Dios! Sentía eso que podía ser denominado como "ansiedad" en el aire. Tanto él como sus compañeros estaban ansiosos de llegar de una buena vez. Sí, era el día tan especial en que su futuro de estrella sería sellado. Estaba seguro de que aquellos productores le rogarían participar de sus películas.

Al estar sumergido (y casi ahogándose) con sus planificaciones de futuro, fue el toque de Ayumi el que le avisaba que habían llegado. ¡Habían llegado ya!

Bajó de la van con sus tres compañeros seleccionados: Ayumi (Su novia en la nueva serie), Ryu (Su enemigo), Kaori (Actriz de mediana edad de otra serie) y Komatsu-san. Todos estaban nerviosos, el participar de las producciones de la pantalla grande suele ser el gran sueño de todos los actores, y tener la oportunidad frente a sus narices, casi literalmente hablando, debía de ser una de aquellas situaciones que te revolucionan el sistema nervioso.

Caminaron a lo que parecía una cámara lenta, o por susto repentino, o por lucirse frente las cámaras ansiosas de los periodistas, quienes no tenían permiso para entrar a "la fiesta" que se estaba realizando en el salón de eventos del hotel _Matsu. _Un encargado les guió hacia aquel salón y se encontraron con un ambiente lo suficientemente agradable como para calmarlos. Muchas personas conversando de a grupitos con copas en mano. Un cocktail abundante en las mesas del centro con algunos arreglos florales le daba el toque especial.

- Me alegra de que hayan aceptado la invitación.- Un hombre de edad avanzado se dirigía a los recién llegados.

- Chicos, él es Amakusa-san, se podría decir que él es quien nos reúne a todos hoy aquí.- Les comentó Komatsu a los más jóvenes.- ¿Cómo estás Hiro?

- Muy bien, muy bien.- El hombre de cabello ya canoso los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, el que fue respondido inmediatamente de igual forma por los actores.- Por el momento pasen a servirse lo que deseen, conversen y conozcan a los demás. Pronto algunos de nosotros nos dirigiremos a ustedes para hacer la presentación oficial y dar a conocer los planes y proyectos ya consolidados. Disfruten.

- Gracias.- Respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

Naruto echó una ojeada a su alrededor y se maravilló al distinguir a varias personas muy conocidas del medio. Al mirar al otro lado reconoció a algunos productores importantes y hombres de otros países, los que era aún más fáciles de reconocer.

- ¡Es genial! Naruto, no me lo creo… ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Nos haremos famosos!.- Sonreía Ayumi, agarrada del brazo del joven rubio. Pero no era un "agarrada" de contacto físico simple para calmar los nervios, era un "agarrada" en plan yo-soy-lapa-y-él-es-mío.

- ¡Claro que lo es 'ttebayo!.- Naruto asomó una sonrisa ya mas confiada cuando comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba uno de sus actores favoritos, mientras su compañera seguía pegada a su lado.

Al reunirse junto a ellos calmó todos los nervios. Se saludaron y, casi al instante, entablaron una amena conversación. Ellos le hablaron acerca de su fama en el extranjero y de que eso no era inalcanzable, como todos creían. Contaron anécdotas, rieron y bromearon.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que aquellos hombres de prestigio se posicionaron al lado de una gran pantalla. Se produjo un silencio y luego los productores comenzaron a hablar. Muchos de sus proyectos se reducían a una única palabra: éxito. Serían un éxito asegurado.

Formar parte de ese elenco, con actores tan famosos y reconocidos, con tan excelentes profesionales, le llenaría de orgullo. Podía sentir que él pertenecía a allí. El había sido hecho para triunfar.

La presentación finalizó con un largo aplauso por parte de los invitados. Se les invitó a seguir disfrutando de la celebración del re-lanzamiento oficial de productora de films y a volver a reunirse al día siguiente para conocer algunos detalles.

Ayumi no se había alejado de él más de dos pasos en todo el tiempo, por eso, cuando la chica se fue un momento al tocador, se sintió un poco más despejado. Dio un último sorbo a su trago y lo fue a dejar a la mesa más próxima. Sorpresa.

Sus ojos.

Su cabello.

Su cuerpo.

Su nariz.

Todo su rostro.

Era él. Lo tenía a una distancia menor a dos metros. Era él.

Sus miradas colisionaron y quedaron enganchadas la una de la otra.

Desde afuera cualquiera podía apreciar la sorpresa en ambos, el desconcierto impreso en sus rostros, los millones de pensamientos que corrían atropellándose unos con otros en su mente, y ésta que no respondía a nada. Era una completa parálisis.

Y era cierto, era como si sus cerebros no respondieran, porque ni siquiera estaban pensando en algo en ese momento. Era el simple contacto visual con ese negro tan irreal y devorador el que aturdía de una manera ilógica. A su vez, el otro se perdía en cielo raso de los ojos azules que se encontraban frente a él.

Y, a pesar de no pensar, pronto se sintieron invadidos por una serie de sentimientos, algunos indefinibles, otros ya tan conocidos. Pero aquellos indescifrables, esos que no estaban en el diccionario de la RAE ni en ninguna parte, eran los que predominaban. Unas mezclas tan imposibles como la alegría inmediata de saber que el otro aún existía, con el miedo del reencuentro, sumado a la melancolía que le destrozó, próximo al peligro de volver a relacionarse, aún más cercano a la decepción de saber que eso sería imposible.

No contaron los segundos, no había interés en el reloj que los había separado y ahora le volvía a reunir. El tiempo estaba en la parte más olvidada de su mente, no era importante. Pero si les preguntaran "¿Fue más de un minuto?" dirían sí, porque parecía eterno en el dolor, mas si les preguntaran "¿Fue menos de un minuto?" deberían responder también que sí, porque la alegría fugaz se desvaneció tan rápido como apartaron sus miradas luego.

En el momento más intenso de su comunicación visual, en aquel en el que parecía que avanzarían un paso para acercarse, algo distrajo los ojos oscuros del moreno. Con su propia vista siguió la dirección a la que los otros veían y se encontró con Ayumi, quien muy sonrientemente se hallaba a su lado. Al instante en que la descubrió, sintió también como su brazo era tomado por el de ella. Algo hizo reaccionar a su cerebro, el que afortunadamente (sólo en algunos aspectos) comenzó a funcionar nuevamente. Volvió a mirarlo.

Sasuke estaba casi igual a siempre, sin embargo, no pudo analizarlo bien. Subió su vista al rostro pálido. Sasuke le envió una mirada poco común, algo de resentimiento y desolación. Si bien no pudo descifrar qué significaba la mirada, comprendió que quizás sería la primera y la última que recibiría de aquella persona tan condenadamente importante en su vida.

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?.- Oyó a la chica preguntar a su lado. La oyó perfectamente y aún así no le respondió.

El lo había superado, ¿no? Entonces… ¿por qué todo ocurría de nuevo?

Casi podía oler la fragancia embriagante de su colonia, sin siquiera haber llegado a olerla realmente. El tacto de su cabello suave y sedoso. El tacto mínimo con su piel fría… ¡pero qué demonios! ¡¡El no caería de nuevo!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO… ¡¡NO!!

La última mirada del Uchiha no fue hacia él, sino hacia la actriz a su lado, pudo distinguir como todo lo que se definía como repugnancia y desagrado se acumulaba en los ojos azabaches y eran dirigidos contra la castaña. Y ella no le miraba, por lo que no lo notaba.

- ¡Naruto-kun! Responde, por favor…- Insistía como por tercera vez la joven, ya comenzando a preocuparse.

- Estoy bien Ayumi-chan, no te preocupes.- Miró a la muchacha, le sonrió un poco y en menos de medio segundo volvió su vista a él. Como se lo esperaba, ya le había dado la espalda y comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria.

Ridículo él si pensaba que eso sería todo el reencuentro, ¡porque Uzumaki Naruto tenía cosas pendientes que decir! Y no dejaría que el otro se fuese sin oírlas, aunque ya no tratase nada relacionado con el sentimiento de amor que sintió. Sintió = Pasado.

Avanzó con paso seguro, soltándose del agarre en el movimiento. Caminó sin titubeos, dando pasos prudentes a una velocidad normal. Ya iba muy cerca de su objetivo, hasta que por fin le alcanzó.

- ¿No pensabas siquiera saludar, Sasuke?.- Inquirió con voz segura y calmada.

El chico se volteó, miró nuevamente al lado del rubio, buscando a la mujer, y gratamente no la halló. Dirigió su vista al rubio, entonces.

- Supuse que ahora somos desconocidos.- Dijo fríamente. Naruto se esperaba una respuesta así, pero no pudo evitar que asomara a su corazón la decepción.

- También supongo que lo somos.- Respondió de igual forma.- Pero otra cosa es cortesía `ttebayo.

Se miraron y analizaron mutuamente. Sí, debía decir que el Uchiha casi no había cambiado en nada. Incluso sus movimientos eran los mismos.

- No pensé encontrarte aquí.- Continuó el Uzumaki, sin cambiar el tono de voz_ lejano, _el que desconocía la felicidad.

- Pensé que podría evitarte.- Por lo que entendió, Sasuke sí sabía que él asistiría, ¿¡entonces por qué él no tenía idea de que Sasuke fuese a asistir!? ¿Por qué siempre era él el último en saber las cosas?

- Y… ¿valió la pena haberte ido para acabar de igual forma aquí?.- Preguntó, haciendo notar toda su molestia, todo lo resentido que estaba desde aquella despedida.

El pelinegro respondió a su pregunta con una mirada resentida, igualmente. Le iba a decir algo, pero luego pareció cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te preocupas de esa chica?.- Dijo señalando a Ayumi, quien le miraba a distancia con una cara preocupada.- Parece que está preocupada por tu reacción.- Finalizó cortante.

- ¡Naruto-san! Que bueno es conocerte…- Una chica diferente se había acercado a donde estaban los dos y se había colado en la conversación.

- ¿Disculpa?.- Naruto no había escuchado bien por estar preocupado de lo que el otro le decía.

- Oh, lo siento. ¡Que maleducada! Me llamo Yasmin, soy actriz. Encantada de conocerte.

- Ah, igualmente.

- Sasuke, Karin-san y Suigetsu-san te buscaban.- Esta vez el mensaje era de la misma chica para Sasuke. Había tomado incluso la confianza de tomar su brazo y guiarle lejos de donde él estaba.

Si no mal recordaba, ésa era la muchacha que actuaba de estudiante de medicina. Odiosamente bella. Pelo rubio con rizos que llegaban hasta la cintura, incluso cuando los tenía amarrados en una coleta alta, y unos ojos color caramelo muy llamativos. ¡Pero de seguro era teñida!

- Naruto-kun…- Otra vez le llamaban, pero esta vez reconocía la voz. Ayumi era una chica extraña, pero muy hermosa también. Su cabello chocolate en un corte de puntas resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Tenía unos rasgos muy finos, cualquiera se enamoraría a primera vista de ella, mas para él no pasaba de ser una compañera. Ni siquiera era una amiga.- ¿Estás bien? Estás diferente.

- Lo siento, Ayumi-chan. Eh… vamos con Komatsu, ¿sí?

- ¡Sí!.- Tomó su brazo nuevamente, cosa que ya le estaba empezando a molestar bastante.

- ¿¡¡Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste!!?.- Casi gritó Naruto cuando llegó al lado de komatsu-san junto a la mesa.

- ¿Decirte qué?.- Preguntó el hombre no haciendo caso a la pataleta del rubio.

- ¡Lo sabías! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

- ¿Saber qué? Si no me hablas bien no te entenderé.

- ¡Que Sasuke iba a estar aquí hoy! Estoy seguro de que tú y obaa-chan lo sabían, pero no quisieron decírmelo… ¡Pero debieron `ttebayo! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijeron entonces!?.- Ayumi, Kaori y Ryu miraron al viejo productor esperando la respuesta. Mientras, Ayumi sacaba conclusiones: _"Ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha… él hizo, con sólo su presencia, que Naruto-kun cambiase su forma de ser. ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?"._

- No tiene que importarte que él esté aquí o no, finalmente lo único que debe importarte es que TÚ estás aquí. Eso es relevante, los demás son detalles.- Dijo el hombre con la voz más seca que podía sacar de su garganta. Tomó su posición de sabio y le devolvió la mirada con superioridad. Kami-sama sabía que él sólo quería proteger a Naruto, también a Sasuke, porque les quería, y una de esas formas era que se diesen cuenta que pasado es pasado y se deben borrar todos los escombros de los que haya sucedido antes, porque en aquel medio de trabajo era muy común encontrarse siempre con las mismas personas.

- …- Naruto no respondió a eso, sólo salió al balcón a respirar aire puro.

Era verdad, ¿qué le tenía que importar a él que el moreno estuviese allí? Finalmente todo se lo había llevado el olvido, ya no tenía importancia alguna. ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke marcó tan profundo en él? No tenía derecho.

Cerró sus ojos esperando de pronto despertar de la pesadilla. Despertar al lado de Sasuke, aquel día después de la noche de lluvia en que tuvieron que refugiarse en el apartamento del Uchiha. Ese día en que todo empezó. Y lamentablemente empezó para mal… ¡Despertar!

- ¿Quién era?.- La voz resonó en sus oídos, estaba enojado. Volteó y se lo encontró apoyado en la baranda a su lado.

- ¿Quién?

- La chica que no se despegaba de ti.- Dijo, otra vez con el mismo tono de voz.

- Es mi novia en la nueva serie. Se llama Ayumi.

- Hmn. Pareciera que… se fuese a morir si se alejaba más de dos pasos de ti.

- ¿Te molesta?.- Preguntó burlón. Recibió una mirada iracunda por respuesta.- Supondré que sí.- Asomó una sonrisa pícara, ya había olvidado lo bueno que era molestarle.

- Sólo no me agradan los parásitos.- Concluyó sin salir del tono molesto.

- Admítelo, son celos.- Con su mano tomó el mentón del de piel pálida y lo acercó a él.

- Sueña.- Escuchó la voz ya muy cerca, sintió también al aire cálido proveniente de su boca.- Sueña… ¿quieres ramen?

¿Eh? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?

Lo alejó un poco de si y le vio sonreír como no era normal verle. ¿Felicidad en el rostro Uchiha?

Miró a su alrededor y estaba la luz del día… pero cuando él llegó estaba anocheciendo.

Apareció Ayumi.

- ¡Naruto-kuuuun…! Y tú…- La chica miró con rabia a Sasuke y él a ella. Luego la actriz sacó un cuchillo y asomó una malévola sonrisa satánica.- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Vas a morir!.- Sasuke sacó una katana de Dios sabe dónde y le respondió la sonrisa desafiante.

- Ya verás.

Se internaron en una batalla de palabrotas y cortes con armamento filoso. Rayos de luz al estilo de un chidori salían a su alrededor.

Aparecieron Komatsu, Tsunade, Hinata, Kaori, Yasmin y Ryu.

- Vale, vale… ¡¡Le apuesto mil yenes a Ayumi!!

- ¡Te lo duplico por Sasuke!

- ¡2000 al Uchiha…!

Error. Error. Error. Error. ¿¿¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDÍA!!??

De pronto lo entendió.

Despertó en la habitación 207 del hotel Matsu. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada y parecía haber transpirado bastante. ¿Con que ahora le daba por soñar idioteces que en un principio parecían reales? Oh, Dios… tomaría hora con un psiquiatra. Miró el reloj, 4:30 de la madrugada del 28 de diciembre.

Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en la suave almohada y respiró profundo. No recordaba haber conocido a una persona que le volviera tan loco como Sasuke Uchiha. Algún día le pagaría todas las que había sufrido por su culpa.

Dio un par de vueltas más en su cama hasta que pudo dormirse alrededor de las 5:00. Afortunadamente no volvió a soñar ninguna nueva cosa extraña, pero aún tenía incluso un poco de temor a qué sería capaz de crear su mente. En el sueño (porque sería una gran mentira decir que fue una "pesadilla") había, simplemente, tomado el mentón de Sasuke y lo había acercado a su rostro, y sólo con imaginar eso ya había quedado más que aturdido y un poco "volado" incluso. (N/A: Según la IAC –Irreal Academia Chilena xD -, volado sería como que se desconectó del mundo.)

No quería ni imaginar si después empezase a soñar con otro tipo de cosas más atrevidas, seguro y colapsaba.

Aquel día se levantó "temprano", como a las 8:30, a pesar de que el encuentro sería como a las 2:00 para un almuerzo. Bajó por las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al piso cero.

- ¡Jajaja! En verdad me la creí.

- ¡Que malvada eres!

- ¡Lo sieeento…!.- Unas chicas pasaban por su lado, una le guiñó un ojo.

Era un buen despertar, por lo menos.

Caminó con lentitud hacía el salón donde se servía el desayuno, más bien un auto-servicio de los más elegantes. Una variedad increíble en cada producto que pudiese imaginar. Desde variedad de jugos, hasta diferentes tipos de mantequilla.

Se sentó solo en una mesa con un jugo de naranja junto a un pastel de frambuesa y crema chantilly a lo accidental. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió por qué su desayuno sería un completo desastre. Varias mesas más allá estaba sentado el _teme_. Comprendió en aquel mismísimo instante que no se lo podría sacar de la cabeza en todo el día.

Quizás no lo había olvidado por completo… tal vez incluso aún sentía algo mínimo por él. ¿Mínimo? ¿Qué lograba con auto-engañarse? Bien, después de tanto debía aceptar que seguía tanto más enamorado del odioso Uchiha que cuando empezó a darse cuenta que lo que sentía ya no era simple amistad.

¿Pero por qué de él, habiendo tantas otras personas en el MUNDO? ¿Por qué de los 6 mil millones sólo él lograba llevarlo desde la cima de la felicidad al fondo de la tristeza en un segundo?

Comió tranquilo, a pesar de esa extraña ansiedad que le irritaba. Agradeció que Ayumi no hubiese desayunado con él, ya le estaba molestando demasiado su excesivo cuidado.

Al terminar se levantó del asiento y dejó la bandeja en el lugar adecuado, salió del salón esperando su día siguiera un rumbo normal y tranquilo. Miró hacia el frente y distinguió la clara señal del destino. _Ahora o nunca._

Sasuke caminaba pasivamente, aburrido de su vida y de todo el mundo, cuando sintió como era jalado de su brazo derecho y guiado a una habitación de mediano tamaño, donde eran dejadas las toallas y frasquitos de shampoo y acondicionador de cabello que el hotel reponía en cada habitación todos los días. Sólo después de unos segundos pudo empezar a ver mejor, sus ojos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Sintió también la respiración de la persona que le había inducido a aquel lugar.

- Sé que te dije que también creo que ahora somos desconocidos…- Reconoció la voz al instante y se paralizó.- …pero no quiero que lo seamos. ¡Odio tu actitud de "nunca nos conocimos"!

Esperó una respuesta del moreno, siquiera un golpe o una salida furiosa del lugar, mas nada de eso sucedió, nada. Continuó.

- Fuiste un amigo importante para mí, más que eso… yo…- Las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, debía decirlo, porque aquella vez no pudo. Necesitaba un rechazo directo para poder dejar de tener esperanza. La misma esperanza que le sucumbía en un montón de irrealidades y sueños fantásticos al cerrar los ojos en la noche y recordar esos ojos negros.-…aprendí a entenderte, a… quererte.-La última palabra casi ni se oyó, fue un murmullo.- Es todo lo que nunca imaginé, ¡nunca lo deseé ni lo tomé como posibilidad! Yo… nunca quise enamorarme de ti…

La densa oscuridad no le permitía descifrar los gestos en el rostro del moreno, sólo pudo escuchar como le respondía con voz ronca, y más que enojada, lastimada.

- No sé cómo te enteraste… pero esto no es gracioso.

Luego sólo vio su vaga sombra desplazarse con rapidez y abrir la puerta, dejando entrar claridad, la cual le cegó por unos instantes. Bien, ya había recibido su esperado rechazo, faltaba comenzar a olvidarlo. Pero si ya esperaba esas palabras… ¿Por qué aún así dolían tanto?

**Capítulo X: **_**Confiésalo…**_

Sentía esa opresión tan desagradable en el pecho, pero era lo que estaba buscando. Un final dramático era lo único capaz de matar la esperanza que albergaba en algún remoto lugar de su ser.

Lo reflexionaría después, por el momento lo mejor era salir de aquel sitio.

Giró la manilla y la luz le cegó por un instante, luego salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. Afortunadamente nadie le vio salir del allí.

Caminó un poco, procurando no pensar en lo acontecido, cuando vio como se acercaban Ayumi, Ryu y Kaori cuchicheando algo. De pronto Ayumi cayó al piso estrepitosamente. La situación le pilló de imprevisto y se asustó bastante, pronto reaccionó y fue corriendo a ver qué le sucedía.

- Naruto-kun…- Balbuceó en voz baja la muchacha, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza.

- Ayumi… ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasó?

- Que tierno, Naruto. Jajaja.- Rió un poco Kaori. El rubio alzó el rostro y la miró extrañado, ¿cómo podía reír en semejante situación? Volvió la vista a Ayumi, quien también sonreía.

- ¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Naruto-kuuuun…! Jejeje, lo siento si te asusté.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Día de qué…?

- ¿Día de… los inocentes?.- Preguntó Naruto, algo perdido.

- Sí, ¿no sabes de qué trata? Es una costumbre occidental, se hacen bromas.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso…? No somos occidentales `ttebayo ¡¡Y para eso está el 1 de Abril!! (N/A: April's Fools day).- Estaba molesto, vaya que sí. Aunque fue una broma, no había sido de buen gusto. Ni siquiera había sido gracioso (para él).

- Pero lo han comentado mucho.- Dijo Ryu, ayudando a Ayumi a levantarse, ya que Naruto no aportaba mucho que dijéramos, aún estando arrodillado a su lado.

- ¡Es ridículo que nosotros practiquemos costumbres de otros países!.- Alegó un poco molesto. Por kami-sama, si se está en el lado oriental del mundo, ¿quién rayos quiere copiar costumbres occidentales? Especialmente si ya tienes las tuyas…

Otro día para hacer bromas… qué ridículo, y él que se preocupó tanto por Ayumi.

Un momento… ¿día de hacer bromas?

_No sé cómo te enteraste… pero esto no es gracioso. __Esto no es gracioso._

_E__sto no es gracioso._

Diablos, ¿no sería que Sasuke pensó que se estaba burlando de él, gastándole una broma? No, eso era imposible, ¿no? O sea…

La idea cayó como un rayo y le aturdió un momento. Si lo que suponía era cierto, entonces muchas cosas tomaban sentido. No le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke no le quisiese del mismo modo como él lo quería, pero no deseaba que el moreno imaginase que era una persona de aquellas que jugaban con ese tipo de asuntos. Lo último que haría en su vida sería jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas.

Sus compañeros de trabajo se quedaron mirando entre si al darse cuenta que de pronto Naruto había quedado en estado de shock o algo parecido.

- Naruto-kun… ¿estás bi…?

- ¿¡Viste salir a Sasuke!?.- Fue interrumpida abruptamente por el de ojos azules. Ayumi se demoró un poco en procesar la información.

- No lo vimos.- Respondió Kaori.

- Diablos.- Ni siquiera vieron su sombra, de un segundo a otro había desaparecido.

Se había devuelto al comedor. Buscó con la mirada a aquella persona y gratamente la halló.

- Yasmin-san, ¿no?.- Preguntó intentando sonar cortés.

- Sí. Hola Naruto-kun. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- Preguntó mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es la habitación de… el Uchiha?.- Intentó no sonar tan ansioso como estaba.

- Ah… es la 313, creo.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la escalera. Sólo eran tres pisos que podía subir fácilmente.

No se demoró demasiado en llegar al tercer piso y fácilmente reconoció la habitación que buscaba. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces. Otra vez. Otra vez. Bien, definitivamente no estaba allí, o no deseaba abrirle la puerta…

¿Por qué tenía una suerte tan horrorosa? El en realidad nunca creyó en la suerte, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar en su teoría. De los 365 días del año, el 28 de diciembre era el de los inocentes, ¡justo ese día! ¿¡Por quéeee…!?

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has decidido intentar hacer la paces con Sasuke?.- Era Komatsu-san, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Algo parecido, pero no está.- Respondió algo apesadumbrado por la situación.

- Yo lo vi salir del hotel.

- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó nuevamente animado.

- Sí, creo que iba a la playa que queda aquí cerca.

- Bien, entonces voy, adiós.- Y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, ante la mirada sorprendida del viejo director. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos ahora?

Se apresuró en bajar, mas tuvo el suficiente cuidado de no caer escaleras abajo. Ya había tenido malas experiencias en su niñez. Se encontró con la castaña abajo, nuevamente.

- No estás enojado por la broma que te hicimos, ¿o sí?.- Cuestionó muy preocupada, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si le respondía con un "sí".

- No, pero no fue una broma graciosa.- Dijo, pasando por el lado de la muchacha sin prestarle mayor atención.

- Naruto-kun… yo…- Lo tomó del brazo para detenerle.- Tú… tú me… gustas.- Reconoció dificultosamente.

Nuestro actor se podía esperar hasta un elefante rosado volando por el cielo, pero no eso. No tenía tiempo de pensar en una declaración de amor en ese instante, pero tampoco quería herirla no tomándole importancia al asunto.

- Yo… sé que no es el momento… pero desde ayer… decidí decírtelo, porque en verdad quiero… que seas mi novio.- Susurró casi.

- Ayumi-chan… yo… en este momento no puedo pensar bien lo que me dices. Estoy preocupado con otras cosas, pero…- La cara de decepción de la chica le asustó. Para él la castaña era una excelente amiga y la quería mucho.- …si me decido, lo intentaremos, ¿ne?.- Los ojos verdes resplandecieron con satisfacción y alegría. Tenía la opción de ser la chica de Naruto. Lo que no entendía era por qué la decisión de salir juntos dependía de algo más.- Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos.

¿Por qué todos los conflictos del mundo esa mañana? No sólo se había embarcado en la difícil misión de hacer reflexionar al Uchiha, declararle su amor y convencerlo de que no era una broma, sino que además le había prometido "pololeo" a una compañera de trabajo a la vuelta de la muerte que le daría Sasuke. ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Siguiendo las reglas, "la vida sigue igual".

Camino rápidamente en un principio, luego comenzó a hacer los pasos más cortos, al final caminaba más lento que en un paseo. ¿Miedo repentino? No lo sabría descifrar.

Okinawa, en especial la isla Tokashiki (en la cual estaban), era completamente distinto al resto de Japón. Estaban ya en pleno invierno, y si en Tokio nevaba, allí hacían 10° grados, lo que en comparación no era tan helado. Las playas adoptaban tonos fríos y las arenas se veían más blancas que nunca, aún así la isla tenía un encanto inexplicable.

Toda la extensión de la costa del lado de la playa estaba prácticamente desierta aquel día. Hacía frío para la gente nativa, lo que les llevaba a permanecer en su casas, en especial un sábado como aquel.

Lo divisó cuando ya estaba bastante cerca. Sentado en la arena, mirando al horizonte ensombrecido con nubes grises. Pensando en quién sabe qué, que incluso no llegó a fijarse en la presencia del rubio hasta que éste estuvo casi al lado suyo.

- No estaba bromeando.- Fue lo único que dijo. Sasuke al verle cambió la expresión en su rostro. Quizás con algo de molestia y enojo.

Naruto no recibió ninguna respuesta, mas supo entender que no le creía.

- Ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba el día de los inocentes… No… No me importa ya si no sien-…

- ¿Cómo podría creerte?.- Dijo notablemente frustrado y enojado. Volvió su rostro y le miró a los ojos para decir con furia controlada:- No sé cómo lo supiste, pero decir lo que cosas así no es un juego de niños. No sabes nada… ¡no tienes derecho a burlarte así de mí, Uzumaki!.- Se paró y comenzó a caminar.

¿Saber qué? ¿Burlarse cómo, si lo único que había hecho era confesar su más grande secreto? No entendía nada. Nunca le había entendido en realidad, ahora todo parecía más confuso que nunca.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?.- Preguntó ya, a esas alturas, enojado también. ¿Quién se creía Sasuke para hablarle así, si él no había hecho nada malo?

- Por supuesto, ahora no lo sabes.- Recibió su respuesta, con ironía, sin que el otro voltease siquiera.

- Claro que no lo sé, ¡si no me explicas! ¿¡Cómo podría saberlo!?.- Lo tomó de la muñeca para que dejara de avanzar y le mirara, que esa no era forma de conversar, ni siquiera de discutir.- ¿Qué se supone que es lo que sé y por lo que me estoy burlando de ti, eh? ¡Dímelo! Me he complicado la vida el último año por TU culpa, para que ahora llegues y digas que sólo me he burlado de ti y hables de cosas que no tienen sentido.

Se miraron con cierta furia. Sin saber cómo la conversación había pasado a una "pequeñísima" discusión.

- Bien, si no sabes de lo que hablo, no tiene importancia. Olvídalo todo.- Intentó seguir con su camino, pero Naruto no lo había soltado.- Suéltame.- Exigió lanzándole una de sus miradas furiosas, que perfectamente intimidarían a cualquiera, pero no al rubio.

- No. Ya se acabó todo esto. Explícame y entonces te soltaré.- Le gustaban las cosas claras, ¿es que nadie lo recordaba? Y ahora obviamente necesitaba una explicación que sí o sí obtendría.

- ¿Ahora te haces el tonto, Naruto?.- Preguntó cada vez más exasperado, claro que cargando sus palabras con sarcasmo.- Me lo podría haber creído de cualquiera, menos de ti…- Comentó demostrando algo de decepción en sus palabras, lo que no impidió que se mostrara de todos modos altanero. Tironeó del brazo para soltarse y lo consiguió, aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

- ¡Me hartas! ¡¡Habla de una maldita vez!! ¡Sólo estás haciendo un escándalo a partir de nada!.- Gritó furioso, ya descontrolado totalmente. Sólo Sasuke era capaz de irritarle tanto.

El moreno volteó iracundo, su paciencia se había terminado.

- ¿De "nada"? ¿¡Nada!?

El Uzumaki sólo sintió el golpe en su mejilla, y uno bastante fuerte. Eso ya se había pasado de la línea, estaba decidido a devolvérselo el doble de fuerte, pero algo en el siguiente comentario le hizo cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Lo que siento por ti! ¿¡¡No te has estado burlando de mí con eso todo este tiempo!!? ¿¡Eso es "nada"!? Eres un idiota…- Le mandó una última mirada furiosa y al mismo tiempo dolida, una combinación extrañísima.

Caminó de nuevo. No dio más de cinco pasos cuando oyó como Naruto le respondía:

- Se te olvidó tu contestación.- Sasuke ya se esperaba un golpe, lo que sería la respuesta más normal por parte de Naruto, pero esta vez el sorprendido fue él, al verse siendo besado por el blondo.

En ese minuto, cuando todas sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, olvidaron que estaban en una playa. Olvidaron que vivían en el planeta Tierra, o que necesitaban respirar. Olvidaron noches sin dormir, sentimientos encontrados y sufrimiento.

El Uchiha no respondió al beso, pues estaba paralizado. Naruto le miró a los ojos haciendo uso de todo su aire cautivador a través de sus hermosos ojos azules. No titubeó ni un poco al asegurar:

- Yo nunca miento.

Los ojos negros le miraban aún abiertos y demostrando su sorpresa, incrédulos. Tomó posesión de sus labios por segunda vez, mas esta vez su lengua encontró competencia para saber quién tenía el control de la situación. Su beso estaba siendo correspondido con pasión, y también amor.

El beso se extendió por un tiempo prolongado, mientras, Naruto tomaba la confianza de abrazarle por la cintura.

La brisa soplaba helada, cada vez más. Movía con gracia sus cabellos y los despeinaba. Hacía de pronto un frío aterrador y, aún así, ellos no notaban nada. Se habían sumergido en un mundo propio, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y sensaciones en extremo placenteras, sólo por el roce de sus labios y lenguas. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber sentido algo parecido por el simple hecho de besar. Una acción sencilla, de la que debían aprovechar al máximo.

El problema es que siempre hay un "pero", en este caso ese odioso "pero" era una necesidad fisiológica, que según la pirámide de necesidades de Maslow, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, en este caso: Oxígeno.

Se separaron algo molestos por el hecho de tener que oxigenar su sangre, como si fuese algo que estuviera en discusión sobre si querer hacerlo o no. Respiraban entrecortadamente, pues para ambos esos últimos minutos habían sido intensos: Empezando por una "conversación", luego una discusión, un golpe, algo que se asemejaba en parte a una declaración y finalizando con un beso.

Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, todo había sido tan repentino que casi ni recordaba cómo diablos habían llegado a eso, un beso. ¡Un beso (entre chicos además)! Y ahora venían todas las preguntas, ya lo sabía.

- Te odio.- Declaró solemnemente, Naruto rió suavemente. Le invadía una felicidad inexplicable capaz de hacerle sentir más liviano de pronto. La sonrisa había brotado de sus labios sin ser evocada siquiera y, al parecer, planeaba quedarse allí permanentemente.

- ¿Hace cuánto?.- Oyó preguntar al de ojos azules muy cerca de su oído.- Yo hace más de un año, ¿pero y tú…?

- Poco menos de dos años.- Admitió tranquilamente, teniendo por ventaja el no tener que mirarle a la cara al decírselo.

- ¿Dos años…?.- Naruto no se lo creía. Entonces Sasuke se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos mucho antes que él.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.- Cuestionó algo confundido.

- Te recuerdo que eras todo un Don Juan, te insinuabas a mi novia, coqueteabas con las recepcionistas y la que nos cocinaba. No creo que sea necesario recordarte todas las veces en que me dijiste que teníamos las parejas cambiadas y que seguro Sakura hubiese estado mejor contigo.- Oyó algo de molestia en la voz del Uchiha al decirlo.- ¿Cómo se supone que se me iba a pasar por la cabeza hablarte de amor? Tendría que haber estado demente sabiendo como te gustaban, o gustan, las chicas.

- Bien, entendí, pero… ¡exageras! ¡Yo no coqueteaba con todas! Y sabes perfectamente que lo de Sakura fue… o sea, ella sí me gustó en un tiempo.

- Lo que digas.- Se notaba en la voz como no le creía nada.

- Espera… si lo sabes desde hace dos años… ¿por qué me rechazaste en el aeropuerto?

- ¿Rechazarte?

- Sí, me dijiste que no querías escucharme.- Sasuke intentó recordar de qué hablaba Naruto, pues sinceramente no recordaba ninguna declaración en un aeropuerto, ni nada por el estilo.

- Usuratonkachi, ¿cómo iba a saber que te ibas a declarar?.- Respondió con otra pregunta.

- Si no sabías que me iba a declarar, ¿por qué me dijiste que me callara?.- No entendía, era contradictorio lo que el moreno decía.

- Bueno… si en ese entonces ya me… gustabas…- Aún después de todo se le hacía dificultoso decirlo así como si nada.- …es obvio que cualquier cosa que me dijeras me hubiese echo sentirme… mal….- Naruto le hizo alzar un poco el rostro y encontró un adorable rubor en las mejillas del otro.- ¿De qué te ríes?.- Preguntó enfadadísimo, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando cara de pocos amigos, lo que contrastaba con el carmesí en las mejillas.

- Eres tierno.- Eso fue el colmo, a Sasuke le salió una venita en la sien y sacaba rayos de los ojos, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a llamarle "tierno"!? ¡A él! Que empezara a rezar por su vida…- Es cierto, por eso serás el uke perfecto, jajaja.- A Naruto parecía hacerle gracia la situación.

- ¿Perdón?.- El enojo y el rubor había desaparecido de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dijiste "uke"?.- Alzó una ceja y escrutó en el rostro de quien estaba frente a él.

- Sí, o sea…-Hubo un segundo de silencio sepulcral entre ambos, sólo el ruido de las olas del mar estaba como fondo.- ¡Eso ni siquiera está en discusión!.- Exclamó el Uzumaki, dándose cuenta de adonde quería llegar Sasuke.- ¡He tomado todas las iniciativas y para todo!

- Esa no es una razón.- Se separó y le encaró como si de un debate se tratara.

- ¡Soy más alto!

- Dos centímetros no son nada.

- ¡Ser uke está en tu destino, partiendo por tu nombre!

- ¡¡Sabes perfectamente que esa "u" ni se pronuncia!! ¡Y si fuese por eso yo no veo en ninguna parte las letras "s-e-m-e" en tu nombre!

- Pero… pero… ¡No! ¡No lo voy a aceptar!.- Mágicamente se puso serio.- Te lo demostraré ahora, que llevo las riendas de la situación.

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente e iba con la clara intención de besarle, pero…

- Ejém, ejém…- Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, se soltaron abruptamente y miraron detrás de ellos con horror.- Sí, ya sé, "no es lo que parece". ¿Saben chicos? Eso es un diálogo muy frecuente en los libretos que leo, y todos saben que no hay que creerlo.

- Ko-komatsu… eh…- Naruto tartamudeó, no sabía qué inventarse.

- Vamos, no tienen que inventarse una historia de la nada. Todos en la producción ya sabíamos que al final ustedes se iban a quedar juntos, se notaba mucho. No es novedad… Además, ¿cuántos actores no son homosexuales, o bi?

Los dos miraban al hombre aún con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no respondieron nada. Si siempre fue tan notorio, ¿para qué molestarse en negarlo?

- Bueno, los vine a buscar. Ya van a comenzar con la última presentación y harán las proposiciones laborales, no vayan a llegar tarde.- El hombre dio la vuelta.

- Mejor vamos.- Dijo Sasuke. Ya tendría tiempo de rebanarse la cabeza recriminándose el hecho de olvidar que estaban en un lugar público. ¡Público, por Kami-sama! ¡Y con la cantidad de periodistas que andaban por ahí! Sólo habían tenido suerte, mucha suerte…

Al llegar al salón varios se extrañaron de verlos llegar juntos, sin estar insultándose. Luego de media hora la exposición de proyectos terminó. Los contratos quedarían finiquitados en Tokio.

- Naruto-kun… ¿dónde estabas?.- Ayumi se acercó al Uzumaki. A Sasuke ya le molestaba demasiado que la muchacha no lo dejase libre ni un minuto, ¿qué se creía? ¿Su novia acaso?

- Ayumi-chan… eh…

- Tenemos que hablar.- Le interrumpió y se lo llevó.

Mientras era llevado por la chica, Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke. El, simplemente, le ignoró. Estaba enojado… oh, sí. No era posible que partieran con problemas a la hora de haberse declarado ¿o sí?

- Lo que te dije en la mañana fue un error, Ayumi-chan… Yo te quiero, pero no de esa forma. Estaba pensando en otras cosas y no le tomé el peso a mis palabras… yo…

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sasuke?.- Preguntó ella, cabizbaja.

- Eh…- ¿En verdad se notaba tanto? Ya empezaba a dudar de si era tan buen actor como él mismo creía.- …un… un poco.

- Je.- La chica sonrió y suspiró derrotada.- Ya qué. Lo sabía, en realidad siempre lo supe. Era de esperarse…- Lo aceptó de buena manera, se sonrieron.- De todos modos, me encanta el yaoi, así que… ¡¡seguro son tiernísimos!!.- La chica se convirtió en algo raro de pronto, sus ojos brillaban como estrellitas y tenía las manos juntas como si fuese a rezar, pero obviamente no rezaba pues quizás qué cosas sucias estaban pasando como película por su mente, y hablaba de amor-yaoi, y satanás sabe qué otra locura yaoista más. Algo del KanameXZero o RarutoXSaske y unos nombres de unos animes raros.

A Naruto le dio miedo, y a pesar de eso una gotita a lo anime caía por su nuca. La dejó hablando sola mientras se escabullía a la habitación 313. Siempre le había tenido terror a las yaoistas, ¿quién iba a saber que tenían máscaras de inocencia? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Ayumi-chan…

_Ya sé que lo que hoy ocurrió_

_Se parece más a un sueño que a la realidad,_

_Pero si realmente esto no es verdad,_

_No me pienses despertar…_

_**01 de Enero.**_

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, traspasaban las cortinas caladas e iban a dar directo a su rostro. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y bostezó. Posó su antebrazo sobre los ojos para que el sol no le molestara tanto y miró a su lado. Sonrió.

Tenía la sensación de que era exactamente igual la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese instante, que la que tuvo aquella vez esa mañana en que todo empezó. Sasuke dormía placenteramente a su lado, recostado en parte sobre él. Claro que existían grandes diferencias entre aquella vez y ésta: en ese tiempo casi le dio un paro cardíaco al verse tan cerca del Uchiha, en aquel tiempo no eran pareja y, principalmente, las cosas que hicieron antes de acostarse fueron muy diferentes… (Ejém).

Y pensaba gratamente que ya parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzara esa pesadilla que fue darse cuenta de que amaba a su mejor amigo, que ahora sólo parecía un lejano pasado.

No se fijó, pero pronto estaba recibiendo un beso de buenos días.

Hola.

Hola.

Se sonrieron un poco, Sasuke volvió a como estaba antes y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Naruto le observaba en todos sus movimientos. El moreno apoyó un brazo sobre el pecho de Naruto y éste vio brillar algo en su dedo. Recordó algo que parecía ya tan olvidado.

¿Sabes? Ese anillo me costó un dineral `ttebayo.

¿Eh?.- El Uchiha vio el anillo que resplandecía por el sol en su mano.- ¿Eras mi admirador secreto? ¿TÚ?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

¡¡NO!! ¡Sólo el último regalo te lo di yo! ¡Jamás hubiese hecho eso tan cursi de las cartas y regalos… pero tenía que decírtelo! Es que… bueno, no importa.- Siempre enredado al explicar las cosas.- …en realidad era Hinata-chan, que quería darme celos contigo, para que yo me diese cuenta que me gustabas. Pues según ella, sólo era cosa de tiempo a que lo descubriera.

Con razón, habían poemas muy bellos como para que salieran de tu cabezota…

¿¡Qué!?.- Reclamó ofendido.

Eres cursi…- Dijo, con la sincera intención de molestarle.

Por lo menos no soy uke…-Contraatacó, pero pronto se arrepintió.- ¡¡No!! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Yo, lo sient-…!

¿Qué decías, cariño?.- Sasuke sonreía maquiavélica y satánicamente mientras ahogaba a Naruto con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

¡Qweh luot suwiehtno! (_¡Que lo siento!) _¡¡Muew Ahougiuo!! _(¡¡Me ahogo!!) _¡Swuaskeeee! _(¡Sasukeeee!)_

Sep, hay cosas que empiezan mal y terminan peor.

Cada revelación puede transformarse en una complicación en nuestras vidas,

Pero depende de nosotros el que tenga un final feliz.

¿No es cierto, chicos?

¡Me las pagarás Uchiiiiihaaa! Cofcof…-(Tosiendo por las plumas de la almohada que parecía haberse tragado...)

Lo que digas…- Respondió como al haber oído un segundo "Buenos Días".

Neee…, digamos que eso fue un sí_**.**_

_**Esto es un fin hoy,**_

_**Mañana es un nuevo comienzo.**_


End file.
